Stacking the Deck
by Ezras Hargrave
Summary: When Jaune's friends turned on him upon finding out about his transcripts, he felt more lost than ever. By chance he happened upon a stand in Vale, and his life would change forevermore… "I'm not a Huntsman… I'm a Hero."
1. I: First Card

**Stacking the Deck**

**Summary: When Jaune's friends turned on him upon finding out about his transcripts, he felt more lost than ever. By chance he happened upon a stand in Vale, and his life would change forevermore… "I'm not a Huntsman… I'm a Hero."**

**Rated T, possibly M later.**

**Pairing: ?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RWBY was created by Monty Oum and is owned by Roosterteeth. Please support the official release. I also do not own Fate Series (I don't know who has the rights to that one.)**

* * *

**I: First Card**

_"You disgust me!"_

_"You could have gotten people killed, you idiot!"_

_"Stay the hell away from my little sister!"_

_"I should kill you! Nora could have died thanks to you!"_

_"Jaune… You never should have come to Beacon…"_

Those words rang throughout Jaune Arc's head as he wandered through the streets of Vale, a vacant look in his eyes.

The previous night, after losing to Cardin once again, Jaune had called everyone to the roof of the school to confess something. The guilt of having faked his transcripts was eating him up and he just couldn't lie about it to his friends any longer.

_'Friends… Yeah, right…' _Jaune thought to himself bitterly.

Yang had been the first one to turn on him. She'd screamed at him, calling him a fraud and a cheat, and told him to never go Ruby again or he'd pay the price. He'd tried to explain himself, apologise, but she just repeated her warning and dragged Ruby off the roof before the girl could even say anything.

The next one to speak, surprisingly, was Ren. He'd snapped at him and, in a huge break of his usual character, slugged him across the face.

Jaune had been so stunned, even Nora looked shocked by Ren's actions. Ren screamed at him, not for cheating his way in, but for putting Nora's life in danger _because_ he'd cheated his way in. He once again said to never go near Nora again, and dragged her away.

The next one was Blake. She hadn't said much, only that he disgusted her. He didn't know why he disgusted her, as she didn't elaborate. She only said that and walked off without another word.

The next one, one that stung his heart, was Weiss. She cursed him out and called him all manner of things. Idiot, moron, fool, and several other colourful words and names that Jaune didn't know, since they were quite sophisticated. She marched off, furious.

The last one there was Pyrrha. His beloved partner, and honestly his closest friend. She looked into his eyes, his own pleading, and she'd simply said to not come back to the dorm room. That he never should have come to Beacon… And then she'd left, not one more word spoken between them.

Jaune couldn't stay there another moment. He'd gotten an overnight plane to Vale and planned to try and not linger too much on what happened. He would find out his arrangements at Beacon later but, for now, he just wanted to be as far away from that place as he could.

He could admit that what he'd done was reckless. The fact he didn't know what Aura was didn't paint him in a great light, and he'd had little to no physical training… And he didn't exactly think that running away from his sisters that just wanted to dress him in effeminate clothing counted.

But he had wanted to be a hero. His family… He loved them dearly, but they were never supportive of his dream to be a Huntsman. They all kept trying to push him into doing other things. Sewing, ballroom dancing, cooking… Anything to stop him from thinking about becoming a huntsman.

But he never relented and so one day his family gathered and held an intervention for him. They told him in no uncertain terms that he would never be a Huntsman, that it was not his fate. It wasn't what he was destined to do.

From that moment on, Jaune loathed the word destiny. And so, he'd done something horrendous, awful, and something he'd never forgive himself for.

He lied.

He lied to his family, telling them that he understood, and told them that he'd stop pestering them to become a Huntsman. The relief on their faces, the joy, would forever haunt Jaune due to the lie.

If they wouldn't let him be a Huntsman, if they wouldn't give him the training and support, then he would take matter into his own hands. He took over half of his life savings and went to Vale and met with someone called Junior. He forged Jaune's transcripts and had them sent off to Beacon, something that would make Jaune forever thankful.

But now… Jaune was wondering if it had really been worth it. What had cheating himself in gotten him now? Loneliness. All of his 'friends' had turned their backs on him, and he felt himself falling into a dark well of which there wasn't a bottom.

Jaune allowed a bitter chuckle to escape from his lips… He hadn't wanted to linger on what happened and yet here he was, lingering on it and letting it affect him.

Distracted as he was, Jaune practically ran into a small stand on the corner of the street. "Ah, I'm so sorry!" He apologised quietly, bowing in embarrassment and shame. He couldn't even walk down the street without causing people problems!

"Hohoho! It's quite alright young man!" The stall owner said, making Jaune pause and look up at the man.

He had hair of fine white, slicked back, and a beard just as fine. He had no moustache, and the wrinkles on his skin were visible. But his eyes held a spark, a mischievous glint, as if he were a child that were about to pull an excellent prank.

Jaune's eyes finally moved up to the name of the stand. 'The Stand of Heroes.' He couldn't help but sweat drop at the name. It sounded a bit cheesy, and farfetched.

"Ah, are you interested?" He said as he eyed Jaune. "Oh yes, you may be the most interesting one yet!"

"I'm sorry, what do you mean by that?" Jaune asked, a curious look on his face.

"Oh, do not worry!" He waved it off. Instead he pulled out 7 cards and spread them across the table. "Have a look at these! Just one of these will be guaranteed to make a hero out of you! It comes with my personal guarantee, a young man before you did the same!"

Jaune blinked at how absurd that sounded. How could someone become a hero with just a card? Still… It wasn't as if he had much to lose. So, he sighed and sat in a chair across from the man. "Hit me with it."

The man grinned, first gesturing to the leftmost card. It depicted a knight, holding a sword. "The first card, Saber," he said. "A heroic wielder that carries a blade, who strives to protect the innocent and vanquish evil."

Jaune nodded as he stared at the card, finding a kinship with it. For that was exactly what he desired to do. To wield Crocea Mors and be a hero. To vanquish Grimm, the evil of the world, and to protect any innocents. Human, faunus, it didn't matter to him. So long as they were safe.

For a moment the card seemed to sparkle, before it died down and Jaune thought he must have imagined it.

"The second card, Lancer," he spoke as he gestured to the next card to the right. It depicted dressed in light armour, the lance in hand. "Agile, excellent at close combat, and are particularly skilled in hit-and-run tactics. Essentially hit once, retreat, and repeat."

Jaune stared at the card and nodded. He could understand it, at least. Not all fights were won with tanking blows, he'd seen that in combat class enough. Sometimes you had to play it smart. Get in a light hit and retreat, over time the enemy would fall.

Once again, he swore the card sparkled.

"Archer, the third card," the man spoke as it depicted a young woman, bow in hand, and a quiver resting on the back of her hip. "Warriors that excel in the use of projectile weaponry, not necessarily just bows. Can be highly effective as scouts. Most importantly, they are free spirited and often travel as they please."

Jaune's eyes glistened at that. Freedom. It was a beautiful thing, and something he could understand the want for. To not be bound by the shackles of others, to be the master of your future. To make your own choices. It was a beautiful thought.

"Number four, the Rider," the man spoke as Jaune's gaze was drawn to it and missed the sparkle the Archer card gave off as a result. "Heroes most famous thanks to their mounts. Like a great general that commanded a battleship, or one who rode a horse into battle. The hero that will always rush into battle to fight for what they believe in."

Fighting for what they believed in… Jaune could relate to that. It's why he applied to Beacon at all. He believed that maybe he could make a difference. If he could save even one life, one person, then he could make a difference. It drove him to want to be a Huntsman. To be a hero.

The Rider card glistened softly, so softly that Jaune missed it, as the old man directed Jaune's gaze to the next card over.

"Assassin, the Fifth."

"Wait, Assassin?" Jaune asked, cutting the man off before he could continue. "I don't mean any disrespect, but how on Earth is an Assassin a hero?"

"Assassin's rule in the darker parts of the world," he told Jaune. "They do the dirtiest of work many heroes dislike: killing humans in cold blood. Some do it out of joy, some do it out of sadness… But many do it out of duty. For sometimes only the vilest of scum can fall to the hands of an assassin."

That made Jaune pause… And strangely, he could understand. Throughout history there was assassination and espionage galore. In one of the earliest wars, centuries ago, the Tyrant King died to an assassin. After his death, the Assassin willingly gave themselves up. They had lost their family to the Tyrant's cruel actions and sought to end him so that others would not need to suffer.

"I see…" And he truly, truly, did. He understood why Assassins would do what they'd do. Sometimes, Assassination was the only option left.

"The sixth card is Caster," his voice tore Jaune's gaze one card over, to the card depicting a man in robes holding a staff. "One who focuses primarily on wielding powerful forces, the forces of magic. They create barriers, heal wounds, and bring ruin."

While Jaune wasn't a big advocate of bringing ruin, the healing and being a shield… Jaune was fascinated by that. But he could understand the need to bring ruin. There were times to heal, to protect… And there were times to fight.

"And finally," his gaze was once again drawn away from the sparkling card and to the last one. One that depicted a human wearing some sort beastlike mask, wielding a claymore in just one hand. "The Berserker. One who tried to find a path on any of the others but lost themselves to madness for one reason or another. Obsession, the loss of a loved one, betrayal…" That struck a chord with Jaune.

The Berserker was like him right now. He had been turned on, betrayed, by those he'd trusted. By those he had considered friends. And he could understand just why the Berserker would fall into misery, and rampage.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered in a genuine voice. This time he was certain the card sparkled, there was no way he could miss it with how hard he was focusing.

"I'm in a generous mood," Jaune's eyes snapped up. "So, you can take any of them you want! Just tell me which!"

Jaune looked over the cards one by one. He considered the pros, the cons, of each… And it wasn't long before Jaune had his answer. "All of them."

"Huh?"

"If it's not too much trouble… All of them," Jaune repeated. He'd brought his wallet, of course he had, and was willing to pay whatever he had to. He felt like these cards were special… He wanted to take them with him.

"All of them… All of them…!" Jaune was surprised by the giddy voice the man was making. "Yes… Yes, you are truly interesting!" He laughed aloud. He scooped up all the cards and handed them to Jaune. "Yes, Jaune Arc, take the cards! Keep them very close to your person at all times! I promise they will be very useful to you in the future! Now hurry along, you don't want to miss the bullhead back to Beacon!"

Jaune's eyes widened as he checked his scroll. "You're right!" He yelped, grabbing the cards and stuffing them in his back pocket. "Thank you for your help!" He said before he rushed off to get the bullhead.

It was only once he got back on the bullhead and thought back to the man, that a chill ran through his spine.

"I never told him my name…"

And that was the last thought he had before his motion sickness began to kick in.

**~~Stacking the Deck~~**

Jaune, unsurprisingly, found himself not allowed back into his dorm room. He didn't even both asking Team RWBY, simply deciding to sleep on the roof that night.

He didn't have the best morning either. He'd felt the scornful looks from his team and RWBY and had opted to sit alone that day. He didn't stick around very long after he'd finished his meal, heading straight to class, making sure to sit as far back away from his team as possible.

The classes and day dragged on like that, and Jaune couldn't be happier at every opportunity he got away from their glares and just generally being in their presence.

The day suddenly became worse when combat class started.

"Our two participants today are Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester!" Glynda declared, making the class talk about 'another easy win' for Cardin. Even his team and RWBY were saying it… It infuriated Jaune, but he had no choice but to obey. "Go to the locker rooms and change into your combat uniforms."

Cardin grinned smugly as he made his way there, Jaune lagging with a dejected look. He sighed as he changed from his uniform into his combat outfit. Cardin finished first and went ahead. Jaune finished a short while after but took a moment to just sit there.

_'What am I even doing here…?' _Jaune thought to himself. _'I have no talent… No training, no nothing. I'm the weakest one in school, the rankings show it. But even so… Even so…!'_

_'Do you desire strength?'_ A voice spoke, and Jaune whipped his head up and looked around.

"Who's there?" He demanded, instantly on guard. His hand rested on the hilt of Crocea Mors.

_'Do you desire strength?'_ The voice repeated. It was disembodied, as if it was coming from nowhere but everywhere at the same time.

"I…" Jaune shook his head, ignore the voice. Just ignore the voice, he didn't want to think himself crazy. He must be under a lot of stress to start hearing voices.

_'Do you desire strength?'_

"Of course, I do," he muttered, if only to shut up the voice. Obviously, he wanted strength… He wanted to be strong enough to fulfil his dream. To stand high… To be a hero.

_'Then use me…'_ The voice spoke. _'For I am but a tool, to be used by a wielder.'_

Jaune froze. He wasn't hearing voices… He knew he wasn't. It was one he'd never heard before, and it was responding to him. But how? Why? "Where are you…?"

_'Your back pocket…'_

Jaune hesitantly reached into his back pocket and pulled out all seven cards. Among them, one was glowing gently.

The Lancer.

"What is this…?"

_'Use me, my master.'_

And suddenly, Jaune knew just what to say. "… Install Lancer."

The locker room was bathed in light.

**~~Stacking the Deck~~**

Everyone waited for Jaune to return, but he was taking quite a while. Two minutes passed… Then three… then four… Then five. People were starting to get annoyed of him not showing up.

"Heh, he must have run away because he was scared," Cardin jeered. "He knows he can't win, so he ran away with his tail between his legs!" He bragged, before becoming subdued with a glare from Glynda. He wouldn't dare speak with that glare at him.

The teacher sighed. "Under these circumstances, I have little choice but to name Mister Winchester the winner by default-."

She was cut off when the doors to the arena opened, and through them stepped one clad in a holy white.

Jaune Arc held a serene, gentle, smile upon his lips that all who knew him were stunned to see. He seemed to calm, so at peace, as if all were right with the world.

The classes eyes fell upon what seemed to be his new attire. Bare feet and hands, with pants of pure white, and what appeared to be a very oversized white shirt that reached down to his shins.

Jaune's eyes were closed and yet he effortlessly walked, almost glided, across the floor and into the arena. "My apologies for my tardiness," he said to Glynda, his very voice seeming to ease everyone there. "I was debating on if I should try out a new fighting style rather than rely on my sword. I believed now would be a good time to try it."

"Do not let it happen again Mister Arc," she said firmly, before glancing back and forth. "Standard Tournament rules. If you are out of the arena or your aura is in the red, you lose. Are both combatants ready?"

"Of course," Cardin said cockily.

"Yes, Professor," Jaune said serenely.

"Begin!"

Cardin wasted no time in charging at Jaune and swinging his mace down. Arc had never stopped him before and, with his shield not even present, there was no way he would be stopped this time either.

Yet when Cardin's mace came down, Jaune was not there. Instead he was behind Cardin, simply walking around the arena looking fascinated. It was as if his eyes could see something that nobody else could, something beyond their comprehension.

Cardin, not deterred, once again moved in to attack Jaune. And once again, his attack missed the mark as Jaune just continued to walk around the arena after seemingly vanishing.

"Stay still damn it!" Cardin roared in frustration as he began to wildly swing at Jaune in a frenzy.

The class were treated to a rare sight, a very rare sight, as Jaune effortlessly dodged all of Cardin's attacks. And never once did that serene smile leave his face. It was as if he were in total control of the situation, as if he could end the fight whenever he wished.

Finally, when Cardin stumbled after a swing, Jaune acted. His foot stuck out and he tripped Cardin to the ground, causing the man in question to drop his weapon.

Before he could even go about getting up, Jaune crouched down and touched a hand to the ground. "**Age of Babylon…**" His voice was soft, yet it held power beyond anything the others had ever felt. The words felt like a declaration more than simple words, they felt powerful. They couldn't help but wonder just what on Remnant they meant...

They didn't have to wonder for long.

From the ground arose shimmering golden chains that were quick to bind Cardin to the ground. As if that were not enough, all manner of weapons rose up from the ground of Remnant. Swords of all varieties, spears of all designs. Each of them the absolute peak of craftsmanship… And each of them pointing down at Cardin, ready to strike him until his aura went into the red.

"Give up," Jaune's voice came as he looked Cardin directly in the eyes. With a shudder, Cardin realised something about the Arc he hadn't seen before. Whereas before his eyes were blue, they were now a radiant shade of gold.

"Give up," Jaune repeated as he stared into Cardin's eyes. "I will not repeat myself for a third time, Cardin Winchester. As the current situation stands, you cannot escape from my chains. Nor shall you be able to flee from any of my weapons. It is in your best interest to surrender now… Please."

Cardin could say nothing… How could he? Something had changed about the Arc, and he didn't know what. Not one day ago, Jaune had been the weakest, the most worthless, student in the entire academy. And now here Cardin was, trapped and helpless as Jaune pierced his very soul with his eyes.

At that moment, Cardin knew his days of bullying were over. He could see it in those eyes, that no further attempts would come to fruition. Jaune would not be intimidated. And after seeing how he was humiliated in front of the entire class, with how quickly the video would get around, nobody would take him seriously ever again.

"I… Forfeit…" Cardin finally spoke. Despite how quiet his voice was, it rang throughout the deadly silent arena.

Everyone kept trying to process what they'd just witnessed but to no avail. Jaune Arc, the weakest student, had just humiliated and decimated Cardin Winchester without breaking so much as a sweat… Or losing a single bit of his aura.

"… Ah," Glynda Goodwitch finally seemed to snap back into it. "Winner by Forfeit, Jaune Arc!" She declared. "I must ask you release Mister Winchester now, Mister Arc."

"But of course, Professor," Jaune said. He slowly stood up and, just like that, all the weapons dissolved and vanished completely. It was as if they'd never existed in the first place.

"Mister Winchester," the Professor spoke. "You grew too quickly frustrated once your first few swings missed, and it led to your defeat. Temper your emotions and think things through next time."

Cardin could only nod as he stood up, retrieved his weapon, and made his way back to his team. They tried to cheer him up, but Cardin just kept staring at the ground without saying a single word.

"Mister Arc," she turned on the young man in question. "I am not quite certain what changed between yesterday and today, however I am glad to see that you are improving. Your only fault was prolonging the fight and letting yourself get distracted. If it was all part of your strategy to get Mister Winchester to lose his temper, however, then I applaud you for a job well done. From now on I will expect a performance like this from you in all combat classes."

"Of course, and thank you, Professor," Jaune replied as he turned and headed to the locker room to change back to normal… And missing the looks of shock he received from his team and RWBY.

They all looked between one another, baffled. Jaune had not been this strong, not even close, yesterday. He had not had power like that yesterday… And he had certainly not held the sense of calm and peace they'd felt from him yesterday.

"What the hell happened after we left?" Yang said, the only one among them who seemed to be able to speak.

Nobody answered.

**~~Stacking the Deck~~**

When Jaune stepped into the locker room he all but collapsed onto one of the benches from being so nervous. _'God, that was so nerve wracking! I almost thought I was gonna lose it for a second!'_

_'You did quite well, given the circumstances, Master,'_ the voice responded to him serenely. _'You performed admirably. Not a single drop of your aura was lost, and you showed that maybe they should all put more thought into you more.'_

"Thank you… Um…" Jaune looked quite uncomfortable as he held his hand to his chest. He concentrated for a moment, and his new white clothing was gone. Instead, he was once again clad in his usual combat gear and, in his hands, was the Lancer Class Card.

_'You are quite welcome, Master,'_ the voice responded to him. It was neither male nor distinctly female, so it was hard to place a gender to the voice. _'I am but a tool to be used. It is my greatest pleasure, and honour, to serve you.'_

"I'm still in shock," Jaune muttered. These powers… They were beyond anything he'd ever dreamed! These class cards were the key… The key he'd been seeking. To grow stronger. To finally achieve his dream. And he was not going to let this opportunity pass him by.

_'Thinking big is fine, Master,'_ the voice chided gently. _'But focus on the present first. Change back into your uniform, you must discuss your new sleeping arrangements away from that vile group you call your team.'_

Jaune was in agreement with that as he began to change, shedding off his armour, and slipping on his school uniform. "I never got your name… Or why exactly you are in the card," Jaune realised.

_'My apologies for not introducing myself sooner,'_ the voice chuckled lightly. _'My name is Enkidu, Master. I am the chains that bind the gods, and lead humanity out of their reach. How I ended up in this card… I'm afraid that is going to take a bit longer…'_

"I have time," Jaune replied lightly as he buttoned up his shirt.

_'Well… Outside of both time and space, resides something known as the Throne of Heroes…'_

As Jaune listened carefully, he became aware that his life would never be the same again. And, somehow, he was perfectly okay with that.

* * *

**First Class Card**

**True Name: Enkidu**

**Class: Lancer**

**Alias: "The Chain of Heaven"**

**Gender: ?**

**Height: ?**

**Weight: ?**

**Origin**

**Region: Mesopotamia**

**Source: Epic of Gilgamesh**

**Alignment: True Neutral**

**Parameters**

**Strength: A+**

**Endurance: B**

**Agility: A+**

**Mana: A+**

**Luck: C**

**N.P: A++**

**Skills**

**Magic Resistance: ?**

**Transfiguration: A**

**Presence Detection: A+**

**Noble Phantasm**

**Age of Babylon - The Wisdom of the People: ?**

**Enuma Elish - O' Humans, Let Us Restrain the Gods: A++**


	2. II: Warrior King

**Summary: When Jaune's friends turned on him upon finding out about his transcripts, he felt more lost than ever. By chance he happened upon a stand in Vale, and his life would change forevermore… "I'm not a Huntsman… I'm a Hero."**

**Rated T, possibly M later.**

**Pairing: ?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RWBY was created by Monty Oum and is owned by Roosterteeth. Please support the official release. I do not own the Fate Series. Fate was created by Kinoko Nasu and is owned by Type-Moon. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**II: Warrior King**

Jaune walked through the halls of Beacon after the end of Combat Class, ignoring all the stares he was given as people passed him by. Though it was more accurate to say he didn't even notice their stares.

No, instead his mind was reeling with the information that the voice- _'Enkidu,'_ he mentally corrected- had told him.

Outside of time, outside of space, existed something known only as 'The Throne of Heroes.' Famous figures from history, that etched their names and achieved immortality, had all their deeds recorded within the throne. It allowed them to keep living on… And that wasn't even factoring in the Holy Grail War.

Jaune's head hurt just thinking about it. 7 Masters, 7 Servants. All fighting against one another for a chalice that would grant the victors one wish… While tempting, Jaune was very glad such a thing wasn't common knowledge.

_'Master, you are letting your mind wander away from what is important,'_ Enkidu pointed out. When Jaune expressed confusion, he- Jaune referred to Enkidu as a 'he' for the sake of his own sanity- clarified, _'Your sleeping arrangements.'_

Ah yes… That. As _welcoming _as the roof was, Jaune really needed somewhere to sleep. The only question was who on Remnant could he talk to?

Goodwitch? She'd likely demand to tell him just why he should be treated differently from any other student, and he really didn't want to have such a conversation with someone who had earned the nickname 'The Dragon of Beacon.' He wasn't stupid.

Port? A bit more likely, but he was likely to break into one of his speeches about how 'he fought a Beringel all alone with his bare hands,' and Jaune wasn't going to subject himself to that torture?

Oobleck? Jaune ruled him out immediately. He could barely understand the teacher in class, and the teacher seemed to love using history to point out flaws in the current time. He was sure Oobleck may mention someone with a similar history to his and say how he should just bunk with his team.

Which only left… Professor Ozpin.

_'Is there a problem with speaking to this 'Ozpin' person?'_ Enkidu enquired of Jaune.

_'He's the headmaster,'_ Jaune said. _'The top of the Beacon food chain. It just seems… Wrong to bring a problem that's as minor as this to his attention.'_

_'I would disagree that this is minor,'_ Enkidu shot him down quickly. _'You have been all but abandoned by your team and had to sleep on the roof last night. They didn't even have the courtesy to let you go into your own dorm room. I believe if you bring this to the headmaster's attention, he will listen.'_

_'Well… If you are sure…' _Jaune still wasn't convinced but decided to heed Enkidu's advice. After all, the lancer was wiser and more experienced than him. He must know what he was talking about.

_'I am sure, Master,'_ Enkidu confirmed. _'And, in the worst-case scenario, you can use Age of Babylon to make a small house in the Emerald Forest.'_

_'Age of Babylon can do that?'_

_'… I don't know, I've never tried it before,'_ was the somewhat sheepish admittance of the Lancer. _'However, does it hurt to try?'_

Jaune supposed he could agree with that, but he resolved to ask Professor Ozpin first. With that in mind, he shifted his course to make his way towards Ozpin's office… Only for _them_ to come into his view.

Even from here he could hear them, speaking about how he'd suddenly decimated Cardin in a fight. They were speaking about the fight, much like the rest of the first years were. They wanted to ask him about how he'd done that, where he'd been hiding such strength. What sent a chill through his spine was when he heard Yang ask what had happened after they left him on the rooftop.

_'Look down,'_ Enkidu told him. _'Just quietly walk past them. Do not speak, do not make eye contact. Just walk past. And if they call out to you, then don't react to their words. Just keep walking.'_

Jaune just nodded, shifting his gaze towards the floor as he began to walk. He was quiet, deathly quiet, as he made his way past them slowly. They didn't look in his direction, so engrossed in their conversation, and he slowly started to look up once he was past them.

"Jaune?"

His name being called by Pyrrha made a flinch run through his body, along with the impulse to turn around and ask what it was she wanted.

_'Just keep walking,'_ Jaune repeated Enkidu's words to himself as, after only a brief pause in his step from Pyrrha calling his name, he just kept walking as if he hadn't heard them.

_'Well done, Master,'_ Enkidu complimented. _'You made the right decision in heeding my words. Those who would so easily turn on you over something so minor do not deserve your friendship.'_

_'But I was in the wrong, Enkidu,'_ Jaune argued as he made his way towards Ozpin's office. _'I faked my transcripts. I got in here through cheating, deceit, lies. They had every right to do that to me… Though it doesn't mean I'll forgive them for turning on me like that.'_

_'Then prove them wrong,'_ Enkidu told him simply. _'Do not solely rely on the class cards, but also make sure to train your body and improve yourself further. You may have gotten in here through wrongful means, but you have the courage to be strong. It took courage to fake your way in here. And you could have immediately given up after seeing how hard it would be. But you didn't. Instead you chose to stay, to fight, to try and rise past your limitations and achieve your dream. You may have started off wrong, but your heart was in the right place. Never let anyone tell you otherwise, Master.'_

Jaune really didn't know what to say to that. He felt touched as he listened to Enkidu's words, and let them roll around in his mind. Prove them wrong. Don't solely rely on the class cards for everything. Improve himself. Have courage. Never let anyone tell him otherwise.

_'Thank you, Enkidu,'_ Jaune said sincerely. _'I will do my best to improve myself as you said. No, I'll do better. I'll become strong so that I don't shame any of you. To live up to your legends. And one day, I'll be in the Throne of Heroes alongside you.'_

_'I look forward to the arrival of that day, Master,'_ Enkidu replied with a kind voice. _'Now, focus on your destination. I will not have my master sleeping on a roof for the next four years.'_

Jaune nodded in agreement, and once again began to focus on making his way towards Ozpin's office. He didn't care if they wanted to talk to him, they probably just wanted to demand answers out of him. Answers he had no intention on giving them. He'd trusted them once with what was one of his most important secrets. He wasn't going to trust them with the secret of the class cards, nobody, not even Jaune, deserved to have this kind of power.

He soon reached the elevator that one had to take to Ozpin's office, along with a speaker and button right beside it. This was so that students could contact the headmaster for an appointment, or schedule one for a later time. Jaune hesitated. Then he reached out and pushed the button.

_Click._

_Bzzt…_

_Bzzt…_

_Bzzt…_

"Hello," Ozpin's voice came from the speaker.

"Hello, Professor Ozpin," Jaune said as he barely concealed his stutter. "I was wondering if I could talk to you. It's um… Jaune Arc."

"Ah, Mister Arc," Ozpin replied. "Yes. I am not busy. You may come up now, if you please."

With those words dead, the doors pulled open so that Jaune could enter.

"Thank you," he said before he stepped into the elevator and pressed the highest button. The doors sealed shut and music began to play as the elevator began to ascend to the headmaster's office.

_'And here you were afraid you would be turned away, Master,'_ Enkidu spoke up.

_'I suppose you were correct, Enkidu,'_ Jaune replied. _'Thank you.'_

_'I am but your tool, Master,'_ Enkidu said gently. Jaune was certainly uncomfortable with Enkidu referring to himself as a tool, but the spirit likely had a reason for doing so. And he wouldn't pry. _'It's the duty of the tool to be used by the wielder, and to steer them back onto the correct path if need be. All I am doing is giving you positive encouragement… Something I dare say others have not given you.'_

_'… Then… Do you think you could help me work out a training regimen later?'_ Jaune was quite timid when he asked this, not used to asking for help with anything. His father was to blame for that, as he always said, 'Arc males never need to rely on others to get the job done.' He was also the one that gave him his dating advice.

… He was starting to see just why he wasn't very good with girls. His father was notoriously a terrible flirt. It was just his father's luck that Jaune's mother had liked terrible flirts.

_'It would be my greatest pleasure to aid you, Master,'_ he was snapped out of his thoughts by Lancer's voice. _'I will start working on one immediately, following your talk with the headmaster.'_

_'Thank you…'_ Was all Jaune could say. This was what had hoped for when he revealed his false transcripts… Help. For his friends to offer him help, to give him the chance to improve himself. To be worthy in their eyes. It was a chance they never gave him, and instead they turned their backs on him without a care in the world.

Jaune didn't hate them… But as it stood, he held no love for them any longer.

_Ding!_

The doors slid open, revealing Professor Ozpin's incredibly large office. His desk sat near the window, the Professor himself relaxing with a cup of… Was that coffee?

"It is Hot Chocolate, Mister Arc," Ozpin said. Jaune recoiled. Ozpin could read his mind! "No, I cannot read your mind," Ozpin denied as he gestured for Jaune to enter. "You are just not the first to look at my cup and assume what I'm drinking is coffee. And I simply read your expression and deducted you believed that I was reading your mind."

Jaune blushed at how easily he was read, before he stepped into the office and walked towards Ozpin desk.

_'Stop right here,'_ Enkidu told Jaune firmly, and immediately Jaune's walking came to a halt. With some quick maths, he calculated that he was exactly 10 feet away from Ozpin's desk.

_'Why here?'_

_'This is the most optimal distance. Anyone can be friendly until they attack you. 10 feet is far enough away that he has to take time to grab his weapon, time you can use to install my card.'_

"May I ask why you wished to see me, Mister Arc?" Ozpin enquired as he took a sip from his mug.

"My team and I…" Jaune grimaced lightly. "… W- we had a disagreement. Because of it they aren't allowing me back into the dorm room."

Ozpin remained silent, waiting for Jaune to continue.

"So… I was wondering if it was possible for me to get a single room?" He asked, but was quick to add on more, "At least until the situation between them and I cools off!"

Ozpin stared at Jaune without saying a single word, slowly taking another sip from his mug. Ten seconds past… Then twenty… Then Thirty… Only once a full minute elapsed did Ozpin break his silence, "And may I enquire as to just what this disagreement was about?"

Jaune froze… "N- no, Sir," Jaune denied. "No, you may not-."

"Would it happen to be about your transcripts?" Ozpin cut him off. "Because I knew about those the instant I saw them."

"I… W- what?" Jaune was baffled. Ozpin was admitting he knew about his transcripts but had let him attend anyway… Wait, but didn't that mean… "Y- you didn't report me to the authorities for forging legal documents?"

"No, I did not," Ozpin nodded as he slowly rose up. He turned and walked towards the window, mug still in hand. "Mister Arc, when I saw your transcripts I knew they were fake. Not only am I experienced with doing this, but your father asked me to never allow you to attend Beacon Academy."

Jaune's eyes widened. He knew his father had quite a bit of influence… But enough to contact Ozpin and ask him to never let his own son attend Beacon? Jaune knew his father loved him, but to deny him his dream to _this_ extent…

"Then… Why did you let me in?"

"Because I saw potential," Ozpin said, turning around. "I decided to test you at initiation, Mister Arc. I considered it an improvised entrance exam. While you got off to a… Poor start," Ozpin chuckled at the memory of Jaune being impaled onto a tree by Pyrrha's spear. "You improved. You took the lead with Miss Nikos, despite the fact she had more experience. You knew when it was time to retreat against a foe that would likely take your lives. And when you had no other options, you noticed small details in the enemy that allowed you to order your comrades and win the battle. Tell me, Mister Arc. Why didn't you simply quit once you learned just how outclassed you were?"

Jaune hesitated… Before he resolved himself and spoke. "Because I want to be a hero. I don't want to be a Huntsman for the money, for the fame, for the glory. I want to be a huntsman so that I can help people. I… I know that not everyone can be saved, because nobody can be everywhere at the same time. But if I can save one person… Just one life, then it would have all been worth it. My family tried to push me into being anything else, but my heart is that of a warrior." He was resolute, determined… Unseen to both, the Saber card sparkled in his back pocket. "I didn't quit because I made a promise that I wouldn't give up on trying to be a hero. And an Arc never goes back on their word."

There was silence between them for a time. Ozpin's calm gaze locked onto Jaune's determined eyes… And the Headmaster smiled.

"I believe I can arrange for a private room, Mister Arc," Ozpin told him as he walked back towards his chair and took a seat. "Thankfully, we do have single rooms for situations just like this," he explained as he pulled up a tablet and tapped a few buttons. Jaune's scroll buzzed in response. "Room 213. I will send someone to collect your things from JNPR's dorm room later. I also suggest you explain to anyone who asks that single rooms are available to anyone who needs them. They need only ask and explain themselves."

"Th- thank you, Professor Ozpin," he said, bowing his head and gratitude.

"You are welcome, Mister Arc," Ozpin replied, and Jaune took it as the veiled dismissal as it was. As the doors to the elevator sealed shut once Jaune stepped back inside, Ozpin's small smile fell as it was replaced with a thin line.

On the tablet, played footage from the locker rooms that Ozpin studied intensely. Footage of Jaune holding a Golden Card.

_"Install Lancer."_

"How intriguing…" Ozpin murmured as Jaune was shown to become clad in the very clothes he'd worn in combat class, eyes of gold in place of azure. "How very intriguing…"

**~~Stacking the Deck~~**

_'You see, Master?'_ Enkidu asked rhetorically. _'All you had to do was ask. And things worked out perfectly fine in the end… Though, I will admit, I was surprised he knew about your transcripts and let you in despite that. It was quite a gamble, though it paid off in your favour.'_

Jaune couldn't help but agree with that. He was lucky that Ozpin hadn't decided to report Jaune to the authorities after finding out about his false transcripts. If he had Jaune would be spending the next five years in jail, at the very _least_. Falsifying legal documents was a very big crime, after all.

_'Enough of thoughts of what could have been, Master,'_ Enkidu told him. _'It's time to plan out your training regimen to get your body into good shape, so head on to your new room and let's get started.'_

_'No wasting time huh?' _Jaune asked rhetorically, walking towards his new single dorm room. It was bothersome since the room was only a few doors down from his Team's. _'Though I agree… Better to get started sooner rather than later… Though we may have to hold off on starting. The Forever Fall Trip is tomorrow, and that's gonna be a bitch and a half… Especially since I'm allergic to the sap from the trees.'_

_'Allergies… I'm afraid that's never something I've experienced in life, Master,'_ Enkidu told him. _'What does it feel like to be allergic to something?'_

_'Depends how bad the allergy is. At most for me it makes my nose runny, my eyes burn, and makes me sneeze a lot. Some people's entire bodies bloat up. And in the absolute worst-case scenario, you'll die.'_

_'That sounds awful. Are there ways to counteract it?'_

_'They are generally temporary fixes at best,'_ Jaune explained. _'Only lasts a certain amount of time. And, much like a lot of drugs or medication, having _too_ much of it will result in your death.'_

_'Then I'll count it quite fortunate that yours is not deadly,'_ Enkidu told him. _'It would be quite difficult if you…'_ Enkidu trailed off, and Jaune managed to focus enough to see why before his expression became frosty.

His 'Team' was waiting in front of the dorm room, as if they were waiting for him. Jaune silently scoffed. Did they really think he'd talk with them after they turned their backs on him? Yes, he knew what he did was wrong. But friends that turned their backs on him?

Friends who did that weren't friends at all.

With that in mind, Jaune kept walking. He noticed Pyrrha look up, straight at him, "Jaune-!" She tried to say as he approached… Only for him to walk right past them. As far as he was concerned, they weren't his friends. The instant they turned their backs on him, they ceased being his friends.

He walked past two sets of doors, before stopping at the third and looking up at the room number. _213_. He held his scroll against the door's scanner.

_Ding!_

The small light by the door's handle, red until then, turned green. Jaune didn't even so much as glance at the three to mock them that he was moving out of their dorm. Instead he just stepped into his single dorm room and closed the door behind him.

The room was much like his old dorm room, but much more spacious since there was only one bed in the middle. A desk rested against the side of the wall, complete with a lamp and chair, and a dresser rested on the opposite side of the room for his clothing. It wasn't much… But it was his room now. He could always add more later.

_'It will do for now,'_ Enkidu said. _'Perhaps we can make a few chairs with Age of Babylon? There are many fabrics made from plants, so it is not outside the realm of possibility to do so.'_

_'Food for thought,'_ Jaune said as he pulled the chair out from under the desk and took a seat. _'Now, what's the training regimen you have in mind?'_ He asked the Lancer Servant, pen in hand and ready to write it out.

The more Enkidu spoke about the training regimen, the more horrified Jaune became… Dear Monty, it sounded like Enkidu was trying to kill him with how intense this training would be!

_'And I have to wake up at 5 AM every day to do this?'_ Jaune asked, somehow managing to sound strangled in his thoughts.

_'Of course not, Master,'_ Enkidu chided. _'Don't be ridiculous… You get Sundays off. And besides, this is all to improve your body and give you the means to achieve your goal. By the time the effects of the training start kicking in, you'll have the body and skills needed to achieve your dream. Even if you somehow lose us.'_

Lose the cards…? Jaune shuddered. The very thoughts of these cards falling into more powerful hands terrified him. What if someone like Yang got her hands on the Berserker Card? She'd go from being powerful to downright _savage_ in a fight. The only downside was that, if the Berserker used a weapon, she'd have to take a bit of time getting used to it.

That was primarily the reason he hadn't really attacked when using the Lancer card, while he'd waited and baited Cardin into getting angry. He was getting used to it. Enkidu also saw the world in a slightly different way, and Jaune got a bit lost in admiring the beauty of the world as Enkidu saw it.

_'I promise to do my best to not let the cards fall into the wrong hands,'_ Jaune swore. _'And an Arc never breaks a promise.'_

_'I know you don't,'_ Enkidu chuckled softly. _'Now, do your homework. It wouldn't do to have you falling behind on your studies, after all.'_

Jaune groaned lightly, much to Enkidu's amusement, before he reluctantly pulled out his homework and got started. He really didn't want to get on Professor Goodwitch's bad side.

Heroic spirits or not, Professor Goodwitch and his mother would forever scare the hell out of him.

**~~Stacking the Deck~~**

Blue eyes opened the next morning, a hand quickly coming up to shield them from the light of the sun. "Damned sun…" He grumbled to himself as he climbed out of bed reluctantly, heading into the bathroom to have a shower before school. Most classes were off today due to the trip to Forever Fall, but they'd still be leaving at noon.

_'Good morning to you too, Master,'_ Enkidu chirped merrily. _'If you find waking up at this time troublesome, just wait until we start your training tomorrow.'_

"Don't remind me, Enkidu," Jaune said tiredly. He flinched and groaned as the cold water slammed into him, jolted awake thanks to it. It was slowly warming up, but the sudden cold now had him fully awake. "I'm doing it for the sake of my dream. If you don't make some sacrifices, then you'll never get anywhere in life."

_'Very true words, Master,'_ Enkidu agreed. _'But you should also do your best so that you don't have to sacrifice anything. In your case, you are sacrificing some sleep. Keep in mind that others, in their quest to become a hero, gave up far more.'_

_'I know, Enkidu…'_ Jaune's mind went back to the history of the Great War… His ancestor who fought in that war… And the secret lineage of the Arcs that they kept a closely guarded secret. _'Believe me, I know…'_

Enkidu fell silent and allowed Jaune to focus on his shower. The blonde stepped out twenty minutes later, drying himself off quickly, before he got dressed in his combat gear.

Enkidu snorted at the sight of Jaune's hoody in the mirror. _'M- Master… Have you seriously been wearing that every single day?'_

_'Yeah…?'_ Jaune replied, now feeling defensive. _'What's wrong with it?'_

_'Master… With all due respect, nobody is going to take you seriously the second they see the bunny under the armour,'_ Enkidu replied while laughing to himself. _'I suggest putting on a plain black one or something.'_

Jaune grumbled but did follow Enkidu's instructions. He shed off his bunny jacket and instead wore a plain black one, slipping on his armour over it. _'Better?'_

_'Much.'_

With a huff, Jaune attached his weapon to his waist, made sure the class cards were with him, and opened his door to head to the meeting place.

Almost as soon as his presence was noticed, people were glancing at him and whispering about him. It seemed they were still talking about his 'abrupt change' during his fight with Cardin. Honestly, that was mostly due to Enkidu himself! He helped Jaune remain calm and collected during the fight and instructed him through a good amount of the fight.

_'But they don't know that, do they master?'_ Enkidu pointed out. _'As far as they are concerned, there was an abrupt change to you and your fighting style in only one day.'_

_'I suppose you've got me there…'_ Jaune replied sheepishly, a small smile curling onto his face. That smile quickly faded when he saw Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora walking over.

"Jaune," Pyrrha said in a diplomatic voice. "We need to talk-."

"There is nothing to talk about," Jaune cut her off coldly. "You turned on me when I needed you most. Didn't even consider how it would affect me, didn't consider a damn thing about me. Not my reasons, or my thoughts. I'm only cooperating with you for the sake of this assignment, since I don't want my grade to drop. Nothing more, and nothing less."

Pyrrha visibly recoiled, and Ren stepped forward. "Jaune, don't you think that's a bit out of line?"

"As out of line as you punching me in the face?" Jaune shot back, a cold look on his face, and Ren flinched. "That's what I thought. I trusted you all with a secret I could have taken to the grave and, instead of being supportive, you all verbally beat me down. And now here you are, acting like I should be your friend again just because I beat Cardin."

"Jaune, that's now why at all," Pyrrha tried to argue, but Jaune wasn't having it.

"Don't try and lie to me," he hissed out. "I felt your glares all day yesterday, right up until I beat Cardin in that fight. Now you're trying to be all buddy-buddy with me because I'm not as weak as you thought I was. Well tough luck for you, I'm not having it. So, do me a favour, and just follow my orders as your team leader for this trip. I don't want to hear anything from your mouths unless it ends with 'Sir.' Clear?"

Pyrrha looked heartbroken by Jaune's response, Nora looked dejected, and Ren just stared at the floor. "… Yes, Sir," Ren said as the three of them made their way over to where Team RWBY stood.

_'Very good, Master,'_ Enkidu complimented him. _'You didn't allow yourself to be swayed and instead stayed resolute in your decision, even going so far as to use your authority as leader to keep your subordinates in line.'_

_'It doesn't make me feel better,'_ Jaune said, barely hiding his grimace. Truthfully it was very hard for him to talk like that to his former friends, if only because he could very well understand just why they'd turned on him like that. But he couldn't just forgive them for turning on him either. In the end his anger at them for turning their backs on him over weighed his understanding of just why they did it.

_'I'm sure you will feel better in the future,'_ Enkidu promised. _'For now, the students are beginning to board. You should get on.'_

With a nod he climbed in the bullhead, managing to get a seat away from his team and the members of RWBY. Feeling them looking at him, he could tell it was going to be a long flight…

**~~Stacking the Deck~~**

Jaune stepped out of the bullhead, running a hand through his hair. On the way Professor Peach- a young woman with light orange hair and purple eyes- had told them they would be collecting jars of sap. Any extra jars they filled, they would be allowed to keep.

He himself had no interest in grabbing any more sap than was needed but he'd noticed, out the corner of his eye, the hungry glint in Nora's eyes. She must have had the sap before, and rather liked eating it. He'd have to give to be strict with her to make sure she didn't drink any sap other than excess.

Soon enough they were told to gather into their teams, which Jaune did reluctantly. He could tell the three wanted to talk to him, but they didn't want to incite his anger again. Wise of them, because Jaune was not in the mood for any crap today.

"We've been assigned to fill up eight jars of sap," he said to them. "We've been given a box of sixteen. Each of us will fill up at least two jars each, to make it fair. If you want sap to take home, fill up the jar yourself. Nora, you are _not_ to have so much as a single drop of sap until all eight jars are filled, and you are not allowed to drink any sap if only eight jars are filled. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir," Ren said, the only one who was able to respond now. Pyrrha still looked dejected and just nodded, while Nora followed suit.

Jaune just grunted and led them to a tree that hadn't been taken. He placed his jar in the base of the tree and let the sap fill it up. He grimaced as it made contact with his hand, and his eyes began to water. He turned his head to the side and began sneezing uncontrollably. Damned allergies, they were so unpleasant to deal with.

"Jaune, are you alright?" Pyrrha asked with concern, seeming to latch on to any chance to make it up to him.

"It's just allergies," he snapped, annoyed with her concern. She was the one that had hurt him the most when she'd told him he never should have come to Beacon. She especially was the last one he wanted to talk to. "Now be quiet and let me fill up these stupid jars, so I can get away from these damned trees."

Pyrrha flinched back and returned to being quiet. Jaune nodded, glad he didn't have to hear her voice on top of his allergies, before he focused on filling up the jars.

It was a struggle for Jaune, with his nose running and his controllable sneezing, but he managed to fill up two jars and put them in the box of sixteen jars they'd been given. As soon as he did so, he backed away from the trees and cleaned his hands on the grass. "All of you keep working," he ordered. "I'm gonna go see if I can find a nearby pool of water to clean my hands of this damn sap," without waiting for a response he walked away from them.

_'This allergy of yours sure seems like an inconvenience, Master,'_ Enkidu spoke up now that he'd seen the effects of Jaune's allergy first hand. _'It is fascinating to see the effects first hand though.'_

_'I'm glad my allergies could be a learning experience for you,'_ Jaune said drily, prompting a laugh from the Lancer. He shook his head and kept looking for a pool of some sort to wipe the sap off his hands.

_'To your left, Master,'_ Enkidu spoke up after a few minutes of Jaune walking.

Doing just that, Jaune spotted a pool of water. "Thank god," he muttered as he quickly headed to the pool, dipping his hands in and rubbing them together to clean them of the sap. He was still sneezing a fair bit, but at the very least it would die down soon now that the sap wasn't on his hands any longer.

He stood up to leave and head back, if only to avoid any Grimm, when a growl to his right froze him. He whirled towards that direction, before he gulped fearfully.

_'An Ursa… Major!?'_ He yelled mentally. Ursa were vicious and powerful Grimm as it was… But a Major was just that much tougher. _'I have to… I have to get out of here!'_ The instinctual fear of all humans sprang up, the desire to run. In his panic, he didn't even think about installing Lancer's card. It wasn't instinctual enough for him yet.

_'So, you're going to run?'_ A voice spoke. It was male, strong, addressing Jaune from his mind.

_'I…'_ Jaune paused… If he ran, he may live… But it would also lure the Ursa to the other teams. Someone may die if he did that, and he couldn't allow someone to die because he was stupid enough to cause this problem in the first place.

_'Will you run, like a coward?'_ The voice asked again. _'Or will you stay, and fight, like a warrior?'_

_'I…'_ Jaune gripped his sword. _'I will fight! I'm not a fucking coward! I'll prove it to them, that I'm not scared! I'm scared, but I won't let the fear overtake me! I will fight, with all my strength! Because… Because… Because I am Jaune Arc, and I am a warrior!'_

_'You have the heart of a fighter… I acknowledge thee as my Master. Use my card and slay this beast!'_

Jaune reached into his back pocket and pulled out one of the seven class cards… The Saber card. "Install Saber!"

A light filled the forest…

And when it cleared stood Jaune Arc, a blade of glowing blue in his hands. Black pants and a long-sleeved black top covered his form, along with armour that covered his shoulders, arms, and all along his legs. A purple cloak was draped over his shoulders.

Jaune raised the glowing blade of blue into the sky, and instinctively he knew its name. _Gram: Dawn of Ruin_. The blade of one of the greatest Norse heroes: Sigurd.

_'My blade shall cut down your enemies and sever through even fate itself!' _Sigurd declared. _'Now strike, Master! With all the force of the Sword of the Sun!'_

"Here I come, you fucking bastard!" Jaune roared as he charged at the Ursa Major with blistering speeds. The beast didn't even have time to react, as Jaune sped past it and swung with all his might before grinding to a halt.

The head of the Ursa Major was sent soaring through the air, mouth open as if roaring in pain, before the body slumped and it began to dissipate into darkness, along with the head.

Jaune abruptly fell to one knee, panting heavily. In a burst the clothing and sword vanished, the Saber Class Card falling to the ground beneath him.

_'Hm… Your inexperience led you to using all your power at once,'_ Sigurd noted. _'Well, I am certain we shall make a fine warrior out of you yet, Master. I am Sigurd, the King of Warriors. I look forward to working alongside you.'_

_'And I… You… Sigurd…'_ Jaune panted heavily as he slowly picked up the card, slipping it back into his pocket. He rose up shakily, sucking in air as if starved of oxygen. _'I don't think… I should use your card… Until I've trained myself up… A bit more.'_

_'Then we are in agreement, Master,'_ he said. _'I suggest adding swordplay to your training regimen. I shall instruct you on how to properly wield a blade. If you are to use my Gram, then I shall have you wield it as if it were my blade. It is the sword the chooses kings, and I shall make you a fine King.'_

_'A sword… That chooses Kings…?' _Jaune thought to himself… For that sounded awfully familiar to him…

**_"C$£%#& ~$£% is a &$#£% tha# %£#os$& %£# ~&n£, Jaune…"_**

Jaune held his head in pain as words seemed to stab into his mind forcefully, trying to form in his brain but not being able to. It subsided quickly, and Jaune shook his head to clear his mind. "What was that just now…?"

_'Are you alright, Master?'_ Enkidu asked with concern.

_'Did you guys not just hear that…?'_

_'Hear what?"_ Sigurd asked him. _'Neither Lancer nor I heard anything, Master. You just suddenly started holding your head in pain.'_

_'I just thought…'_ Jaune shook his head again and began to make his way back. _'It's nothing. I think all this stuff is just making me feel a little crazy. Nothing a little training can't fix.'_

_'Determined. I like that, you'll be a fine warrior soon enough.'_

Jaune just chuckled at Sigurd's words. The man sounded quite fearless… A good thing. Jaune could do with less fear in his mind.

He made his way back to his forest towards the group, the stab of pain in his mind and the words that attempted to form long forgotten.

* * *

**Second Class Card**

**True Name: Sigurd**

**Class: Saber**

**Alias: "King of Warriors"**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 178cm**

**Weight: 79kg**

**Origin**

**Region: Europe**

**Source: Norse Mythology**

**Alignment: Neutral-Good**

**Parameters**

**Strength: A+**

**Endurance: A+**

**Agility: B**

**Mana: C**

**Luck: E**

**N.P: A++**

**Skills**

**Magic Resistance: A**

**Riding: A**

**Divinity: B**

**Primeval Rune (Warrior): B**

**Dragonkind Modification: EX**

**Crystallized**** Wisdom: A**

**Noble Phantasm**

**Gram - Dawn Sword of Ruin: A**

**Bölverk Gram - Heaven's Wheel of Destruction: A+**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am glad to see that everyone enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope you have all enjoyed this one as well. I am going to answer some questions that stood out to me in the reviews.**

**Kuroi Tetsu: I will do my best to explain Blake's thought process behind what she did at a later time. But if you would like to hear the reasons behind it sooner rather than later, then feel free to PM me and I'll do my best to explain the thought process. If you are dissatisfied, I don't mind hearing your ideas behind how to go about it. I am just another writer who is looking to improve and do a better job, and I can't do that without the help of the community. And I also agree that the teams feel like they were the ones betrayed by Jaune, and that Ozpin is a fucking fool (Words cannot describe how much Ozpin irritates me, though I'll do my best for no bashing in this story), but this story is mostly from Jaune's perspective. How he saw things, though I'll do my best to explain the other side. Again, if you have questions about that, just PM.**

**someUntel: I promise, Jaune's personality is still quite the same. What you saw in the previous chapter was just the stress getting to him. Though if you expect him to be the same through what _he_ saw as betrayal, he will not. Betrayal of someone you are meant to trust can drastically change a person, though Jaune isn't going to change overnight. It is going to be a build up, a gradual thing, where he grows into the kind of man he wants to be.**

**Kharn: I appreciate your nominations, but all of the Servants were chosen before I wrote the first chapter. Every servant that is going to be in this story has already been thought out and chosen, but I thank you none the less.**

**Existential ERROR: And that is exactly why Artoria is _not_ going to be one of Jaune's class cards. I thought about it for awhile, even putting her in as an alternate class, but eventually I decided against it. Artoria would flat out refuse to loan Jaune her power, as her code of chivalry wouldn't allow for deceit of any kind. I want to do my best to stick with the character's personalities as best I can.**

**Midnight49: Those are some good guesses, but I'm afraid only one of them is correct. I won't say which class or which servant you guessed right, because I have plans that will lead Jaune to unleashing each of his class cards one at a time. Assassin in particular is one I'm looking forward to revealing.**

**And that is it for replying to the reviews. Thank you all very much for reading, and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

**This is Ezras Hargrave, signing off!**


	3. III: Encounter at the Docks

**Summary: When Jaune's friends turned on him upon finding out about his transcripts, he felt more lost than ever. By chance he happened upon a stand in Vale, and his life would change forevermore… "I'm not a Huntsman… I'm a Hero."**

**Rated T, possibly M later.**

**Pairing: ?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RWBY was created by Monty Oum and is owned by Roosterteeth. Please support the official release. I do not own the Fate Series. Fate was created by Kinoko Nasu and is owned by Type-Moon. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**III: Encounter at the Docks**

Jaune was panting heavily as he ran through the gardens of Beacon, clad in a navy-blue pair of shorts and a black shirt. Music was blaring in his ears thanks to his headphones… Though he didn't exactly get to listen to it very much

_'Just another Kilometre, Master,'_ Enkidu said encouragingly. _'You're doing very well! You haven't even thrown up this time!'_

_'A sure sign that his body is starting to adapt and get used to the workout,'_ Sigurd noted. _'We'll have to increase the difficulty soon.'_

_'Just let me focus on my run!'_ Jaune yelled at them, trying to focus on the music to drown them both out as he kept running.

Three weeks had passed since the trip to Forever Fall, and Jaune had started his workout the very next day after making adjustments to add swordplay lessons from Sigurd.

The workout itself was nothing short of brutal, but Jaune couldn't argue with the results they brought. Whereas before he'd been a bit scrawny, in just three weeks he'd found some muscle definition starting to come in. It wasn't anything incredible like a six pack, but the fat on his body was starting to turn into muscle.

He'd also found using his sword far easier than before. With an actual teacher to help him out, Jaune's swordplay had quickly progressed to a greater point. While he was no master, he was now able to beat the likes of Cardin without needing to use Enkidu's Class Card. He could even hold his own against some of the more experienced students, and even come out on top sometimes.

He was still a long way from his goal of being the hero he desired, however. When compared to the likes of Sigurd or Enkidu, he had a very long way until he was on their level.

_'You can stop running now, Master,'_ Enkidu chirped up, snapping Jaune out of his thoughts as he came to a halt. _'Very good, Master. You didn't vomit this time! It's nice to see you are progressing.'_

_'Take half an hour of rest, and we'll begin your swordplay lessons again,'_ Sigurd added.

_'Yes, Teacher,'_ Jaune replied as he slowly took a seat on a bench. He quickly raised his bottle to his lips and squeezed, guzzling down the water as if it were the nectar of life. _'This workout is hard… But I can't argue with the results.'_

_'Indeed… Though it would be a bit better if you hadn't thrown up during the first two weeks,'_ Sigurd told him.

Jaune grumbled, _'I never had any formal training, and the most working out I got was during Physical Education is civilian school. This workout was like teaching someone how to swim by throwing them into the deep end.'_

_'That is how we taught people how to swim in my time.'_

_'I rest my case,'_ Jaune said drily, slowly catching his breath. He pulled out his scroll and checked the time. It was Six-Thirty in the morning. Meaning he got a break until Seven, then it was an hour of swordplay training. Then at eight he'd have to shower, get dressed, have breakfast, and then head to class.

_'You're doing much better than many others in your situation would do, Master,'_ Enkidu told him. _'Many would have given up after the first day, you've been at it for three weeks. You are certainly proving your team wrong about you.'_

Ah yes, his team. Things had gotten even more tense between them after Forever Fall. Before he was just content with ignoring them. But after three weeks he was now actively going out of his way to stay away from them. The entire team, mostly Pyrrha, kept trying to talk with him. Oh, he caught snippets of their explanations when they tried to talk before he could respond. Mentioning how 'they weren't thinking rationally,' and how, 'they were just shocked by the revelation, and it led to a rash decision.'

Jaune didn't care. At times he felt like an asshole, yes, but for the most part he felt justified. They had turned their backs on him, rash decision or not, and he wanted nothing to do with them.

The situation wasn't any better with Team RWBY. Weiss ignored him as much as ever, like she was convinced he would come crawling back on his own. Blake ignored him too now, though he caught he looking at him sometimes with conflict in her eyes.

Yang was one who got on his nerves especially. She kept trying to corner him. Occasionally she manged to do so and told him to hurry up and forgive them so Ruby would stop feeling so bad. Apparently, ever since the incident on the roof, Ruby had been a complete wreck. The other managed to snap her out of it occasionally, but for the most part she felt terrible at what they'd done, especially since Yang had dragged her off before she could even say anything and wanted to apologise.

Jaune would always shoot back that they all made a choice, it was his choice to avoid them. If Ruby had wanted to keep being his friend or stay on his side, she should have said something when Yang dragged her off the roof instead of staying quiet.

Yang had tried to punch him a few times for that but, thanks to his new workout, he was able to dodge her punches and used her new anger to slip away and get as far from her as possible. Jaune could tell Yang didn't care about him,

Ruby was one he was finding very hard to stay mad at. He would always catch her staring at him with those silver eyes, as if she was on the verge of tears every time she saw him. But he remained resolute. While she didn't say anything against him, she hadn't said anything for him either. The fact she hadn't said a damn thing at all disgusted him.

For him it was the same as ignoring someone being bullied. By ignoring the fact that someone was being bullied, you yourself were permitting and allowing the bullying to happen. By not saying anything, and allowing Yang to drag her off, Ruby was just as bad as the rest of them in his eyes. And so, he ignored her and avoided her just as much as the rest of them.

_'Five minutes, Master,'_ Enkidu spoke up, prompting Jaune to check his scroll and see it was indeed five minutes until seven o'clock. He was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't even noticed the time flying by.

He quickly tapped in a code on his scroll and, not even two minutes later, his locker crashed into the ground nearby. He walked over and opened it up, pulling out Crocea Mors.

_'Have any of the other spirits spoken at all?'_ Jaune asked as he collected his weapons, placing the sheath on his waist and drawing Crocea Mors.

_'They have not,'_ Enkidu denied, and Jaune just nodded. While both Sigurd and Enkidu were active, none of the other spirits in the cards had so much as squeaked. It seemed they were waiting for something from Jaune. Perhaps for him to prove himself in some way, like he had for Sigurd when he'd shown he had the heart of a warrior? Or perhaps they were waiting for his body to reach a more adequate level, so that he could handle their power?

He could understand the latter. His inexperience led him to using all his strength when installing Sigurd's card for the first time, and the card had ended up uninstalling forcefully, to not put anymore strain on his body. He hadn't installed Sigurd's card since, but the Servant was still able to speak with Jaune and give him some advice. He would forever be grateful to the Saber for his help.

_'It's time to get started,'_ Jaune said, falling into the basic stance that Sigurd had taught him. Wielding Crocea Mors was quite different than Gram, but Crocea Mors was a fair bit heavier than the demonic sword. So, any training with this blade would just make him even faster when wielding Gram.

_'Are you sure?'_ Sigurd enquired. _'You have a couple of minutes left, it wouldn't hurt to use them.'_

_'I can't just sit around,'_ Jaune said. _'I'm still far behind others. And if I'm going to catch up, I can't just use all my time for resting. I don't just want to catch up, I want to surpass them. Heroes don't get as much rest as they'd like, but they keep going despite that. If I'm going to be a hero, then I need to use my rest time to train even more. To become even stronger.'_

_'That is good resolve, Master,'_ the King of Warriors said to him. _'Very well, let's get started. Today I'll be teaching you on how to efficiently throw your sword, since my Noble Phantasm requires the same thing…'_

**~~Stacking the Deck~**

The day felt incredibly long for Jaune. Since it was the weekend there were no classes and let left Jaune with very little to do throughout the day as a result. His training was done for the day, and both Servants told him that he should relax for the day since he'd been pushing himself a bit hard over the last three weeks.

In the end, Jaune decided to take their advice. Since he was in a single room, he'd been more liberal to customise it. With some help from Age of Babylon, he'd made a comfortable couch. And with some of his stipend from Beacon, he'd purchased a Television and a game console.

As a result, he spent most of his day playing games and relaxing. He hadn't gotten to relax in a long time… Not since his team had turned their back on him. So, it was nice that he finally got to kick back and forget about all his worries for a little while.

He only left the room to eat, and then he came back immediately to avoid his team and team RWBY. It was a win in his eyes! Get to relax all day, and not have to actively go out of his way to keep away from either team. It was great!

_'These video games are… Fascinating…'_ Enkidu murmured, having been transfixed since Jaune started playing. _'I can see why so many people seem to enjoy them… One can get lost in them. The story, the fighting, the emotion…'_

_'It's a shame none of these characters are real,'_ Sigurd agreed with Enkidu, seeming to sound downtrodden. _'I would have loved to face some of these fine warriors with Gram. It would be an epic battle, a story that would last through the ages.'_

Jaune couldn't help but sweat drop slightly. Enkidu seemed fascinated with modern technology, while Sigurd seemed to enjoy a good fight. He supposed that was expected, since both were heroes from the past. And considering the Norse were mostly Vikings- a warrior tribe based on what Sigurd had told him- it was expected that Sigurd would love a good battle.

His good mood, sadly, came to an end as he heard the arguing of Blake and Weiss outside. He paused his game, eye twitching in irritation. _'Could they not have waited until they were in their dorm room before they started arguing?' _He lamented as he quickly turned the volume of his game up and started playing again. Thankfully it managed to drown out the argument.

_'Shouldn't we listen in, Master?'_ Enkidu asked, though it was easy to tell he was more focused on Jaune playing the game. _'We may learn some information we didn't know prior.'_

_'I don't care about them or their problems,'_ Jaune said firmly. _'I'm more interested in beating the game at the moment… And finding out just what the secrets of the Aegis are.'_

_'Xenoblade Chronicles Two…'_ Sigurd murmured contently as he watched Jaune play the game. _'Truly, a fascinating game. What a thrill it would be to cross blades with such brilliant warriors…'_

_'You two are far too interested by this stuff…'_ Jaune said to them drily, returning to his focus on his game.

He played for a short while longer, before he finally saved and turned it off. However, just as he was about to change for bed, he heard Blake's voice loudly yell, "Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!"

Jaune's eye twitched in annoyance, though he was curious as to what it meant, and he opened his door… Just in time to see Blake running away from RWBY's dorm room. He saw Ruby run out and call for Blake to come back, but she didn't chase after her.

_'Oh? Trouble in paradise?'_ Enkidu asked as he watched the scene. _'Perhaps now might be a good time to extort some information.'_

_'No,'_ Jaune denied. _'I don't want to give them even the slightest hope that our friendship can be restored. They made their bed, and they'll damn well lie in it now. It isn't my business, not our business. So, I have no reason to get involved.'_

_'Those aren't the thoughts a hero should have, Master.'_

_'Then it's a good thing I'm not a hero just yet,'_ Jaune shot back as he changed into a pair of black shorts and a shirt, climbing into bed. _'Besides… No hero is perfect.'_

_'Truer words were never spoken, Master…'_ Sigurd said bitterly. _'Truer words were never spoken…'_

_'Don't let yourself fall short though, Sigurd,'_ Jaune said as comfortingly as he could. _'I've seen your story through the dream cycle. I think you were a good hero, a good king… The events that led to you forgetting Brynhildr was not your fault. You were tricked by someone you believed only had the best of intentions, and then manipulated into having her marry your new brother-in-law. It wasn't your fault…'_

_'… I thank you for your kind words, Master…'_ Sigurd said softly. _'But the fact remains that I betrayed my beloved… I forgot about our love and offered her up to another man. I know it was not my fault, but even so I cannot forgive myself for what I did…'_

Jaune remained silent for a moment, before he finally spoke up. _'I think that, to the very end, she loved you very much. She killed you because she couldn't stand to see you in the arms of another. She couldn't bare to live knowing you wouldn't remember her and your love for one another. She even went as far as taking her own life, all so that the two of you could find happiness in the next life. You were _loved_, Sigurd. Everything she did was out of love for you.'_

_'Hah… Fate has truly blessed me with a kind Master…'_ Sigurd replied. _'I thank you for your comfort, Master… I'll think on what you said, though I can't guarantee it will help me recover. At the very least… I know that I loved Brynhildr. And that comforts me, that deep down I truly love her.'_

The blonde nodded slowly, before he lay back and closed his eyes. _'I'm gonna get some sleep. I'll talk to you both in the morning, goodnight.'_

_'Goodnight, Master,'_ Enkidu told him softly, while Sigurd just grunted lightly in response.

And so, Jaune Arc fell into a deep and dreamless sleep…

… Or so he had hoped.

**_"Chains that bind the gods-."_**

**_"I offer thee calamity-."_**

**_"Look on my works-."_**

**_"Slaughter-."_**

**_"The power linked to my name-."_**

**_"This is a dawn of destruction-."_**

**_"Hearken-."_**

**_Ţ̵̠̔̋h̷̛̯͚̒̇͑͒̚e̸̥̤̥͖̎̓̿̎̇̚͜r̵̥͇̲͑̈́̔̕̕̕͠e̸̥͍͇͆̍ ̵̡͎̉͋̿̋̔̊͂i̷͚̾̊̕ś̴̢̩͉̠͉͇̦̲̾ ̸̨̻̈́͐̌͐n̸͉͑̀̍̂̍̕ò̵̧̠̽͂̾̀͝ ̴͔̰͍̫̻̣̖̇̋̆p̵̩̆̆̈̌ȩ̸̨̘̲̭̞̪̤̈́̈͘ͅǎ̸̛̞̽͌̚ć̶̛͓̟̈̈́͐́͝͝é̸̻̰͕̙͗̔̕͝͝.̵̡̤̠̩̦̮͇̭͆͑͋ͅ_**

**_̴̡̛̀̈_**

**_̵͔͇̜̜̩̦͔̘̄́̇̽̎̚͜͝T̵̟̓̀͑́̓̉ḩ̴̗̰͙͈̭̎̄͂̈́͛͆́͜͝ė̴̘̹͉̱͇͇̮̥̿̌̓́͐̚r̵̠̼̾̇͑̈́̍̕̚͠͝ȩ̶̛̭̗̮̂̔̊̍̈́̈́̍͝ ̷͚͚͉̦̜̥̺̦́į̴͕̠͓͖̱̳̗̿̉̽̒s̷̛͕̟̗͚̖͐̊̑̔̂̌̄͠ ̸̗̙̜͕̳͈̟̬̂̇̈́̐̎̉̂̇n̴̨̙̣̱̪̯̏̋̀o̶̧̨͉̟̻̎͋́̊̍̚̚ ̴̢̬̰̙͉͖̀̑̃w̷͍̔̄̒̿̈́̚͝͠à̵̤̯̬̯̺̙̘͛̂͜͝r̷̡͔̺̮̼̤̖̦̐́̂̌.̵̯̬̘̣̬̜̈́͊͒̆̾̒̕͜͝_**

**_̴̧̛͎̦̖̙̱̾̂͒̓̋_**

**_̵̭̣͛̈́̿̈́T̴̬̼̣͕͛́̽̀̅̚h̶̪̺̬͒́̿͗̿͊̿̾͝e̴̡̲͕̳̦̮͖̐̀ŗ̷̳̰̇͑̄́͌é̵̢̢̛̛̠̟̲̠͖͖̞́̀̑ ̸̡̡̣͕̪̯̻̇͊̉̅ì̴̛͙̌̃̄͋s̵̳̗̟̐̿͊̆̕̕͜ ̶̟̺̙̬̩͎̒̋̅̓͊̈́̾ͅn̵̜͙̫͓͇̫̯̱͆̊͌̂͊̚͝o̷̧̲͎̳̮͌̌̈́ ̷̙̝̝̥̟̓͐͝f̵̢̬̻̿̈́̉̋r̶̰̣͐̽͘ę̴̧̘̙̙͎͍͇̹̄̆̀̓̄̋̕ę̸̻̭̺͑̎̒̈̄̾͐̚d̵͉͖̞̪̂͒̈͝͠ǫ̵̢̩͔̩̦͖̖͌̈́̈́̅͘͜͝͝m̶̠̰̏̈̊͋̉̅̂̉.̵̢̞͎̺̠̥̮̳͇̒̀̑̔̑̽_**

**_̷̧͇̘͙̣̮̬͌͗̈_**

**_̶̺͖͚͎̮̞͌̃͌̏̽͐̂̓T̵̫̀̋h̵̟̬̫̜̥͈̻̥̓́͐̅̂̽͂͠e̵̼̘͚̱͆̆̍͛̏́̋ȑ̴̨̰̱̜̩̯̠͎̮̐̅ě̶͕̍͛̃ ̴̯̯͔͖͒̎͛̀̌̔̂̄͘i̵̧͔͔̪͔̬͕̤̓̌̑̉̈́̽̌ͅs̴̨̜̳͚̪̦͔̭̈́̾̌͐͜͝ ̷̧̙͔̃̇̈́͛͘ǫ̷̧̳̹͍̠̱̺͕̆̋͗̊̌̇͌̇͌n̴̨͔̫͎͙̗͊̋̀̌͘͠ļ̴̯͔͍̦͉̺͕̅͗̎̈́̀͊̈́̑̂y̸̢̪̭͇̱͓̜̽̿͐͛͂̚͜ ̷̯̺̬́d̶̲̅͑̎̎͗̆̑ę̸͖̟̖͍̮̣̥̩̐͠a̴͔̋t̸͉̞̥́́̓̈́̓̔͘̕h̵̨̛̹̙̘̖̟̃̌̓͠ͅ,̸̊͗̀̓̃̾͊͒͘ͅ ̷̛̜̮̄͊͌͛́̽̊͝ḍ̴̗̘͎̾̐̊̇͒̍̅̐̋ẻ̵̢̖̹̱̲̠́̿̔̑̄͝s̵̡̱̹̈͑̓͜t̴̛̠̱̹͉̖̀̅͐͆͜r̴̤̦̲͖͈̯̙̖̋̓́̀ū̵͈̓͝͝c̵̡͓̲͇̓͐̕͜t̵̮̥̝̞͈̲͛̂̕̕̚͜i̸̧̙̣͓͕͍͓̜͒̀͂͜͝o̵͓̗͎̲̖͕͑ͅn̶͉̯̘̻̫̓͗̒͗̈́̿̈́́̽,̶͚̽ ̵̰͉͙̻̯̠̹̰͝a̶̪̖̪͉̣̘̼̘̅̐͆̌̄́͝n̴̨͇͇̝̞̜͖͎̒͒͛͐̕̕͠͝d̸̘̀̇̔̃̚ ̵̼̠̥̣̺͉͓͚͔̀͌̕c̸̛̯̜͍̥̰̦̞̺̹̍̊h̷̗͎͇̻͈̲͇̒̍̅͛́͑̈͂͝a̴̧̧̧̤͔̭̞͉̮͂͊̉̈̎̚o̵̫̘̪̭͂̈̂s̸̻͔̟̋̈́͒̑̀̏.̷̼̠͋̀̈̔̍_**

**_̴͚̗͙̼̭̦̹̩͐̐̈̀̏͗_**

**_̵̛͎̇́̒̃͛̊͝T̶̜̹͙̞̤͇̥̒̃̋̅̿͛̑h̵̰͇̞̰̹͎̥̀̅͆͂̒̇͊̓e̸͇̝̠͓͎̻̻̋̾͋͒̏ ̸̧͇̣͖̝̱͛̄̑͒̈l̴̡̜̺͇̂̿̾̒̅̇̔í̷̹̗͎̩̳́̏̽͂̓̓̈̕f̸̨̪̈́̌͛̏̉̌ȩ̶̡͚̺͓̭̋̋͐͒́̄ ̷̲͓̯̼̈́͑̎̈́o̴͆͘͜f̷̟̲͉͛̾́́̿̿́͘ ̸͇̜͒́̓͒̌̉̌̚͠a̸̯̹̎̅͠ ̵̮̗̯͒͗ḧ̴̢̩͙̘̖̺͇́͆̓͘e̸͍͑̕̚ŕ̵̨͖̩̲̗͆̑̀ơ̷̧͈̠̲͓͖͒́̊̅̈̆̔ ̴̬̈́̊i̴̢̺̞̺͔̾̉́s̶͔͎̈́̓̀̓̚ ̸̧̧̓͗̋̋̚f̵̡͙̬̣̈̍͗̄͐̓̄̕̚i̶͙̤͛̆͑́́͝͝l̵̹̹̙̤͍͖̹̈́̂̆̉̈́̓̀̌̐ͅl̷̢̨̞̹̄͝ͅè̴̳̟̔d̶̗̬͎̬̫̬̭̜̀ ̶̼̫͚͔̺̈̈́w̶̛̙̼̭͎̰̱͚̟͐̐̔̊̄̄̚i̸̯͙̍̏́͌̃̔̓̚͠t̶̨̳̫̙͊̌̔̎ͅh̶̨̝̪̘̫̳̏ ̷̪̹̱͕̟͆t̶̟͚̤̻̔ṟ̷̫͖̟͔̹̘̱̂̊̋̃͌͝á̶͇̦̓̎̓̈̚̚͝͝g̸̼̓̾́́ę̵̛͌̔̌d̶̠͔̯̈́̉́̽̇͋̅ỳ̷̯̗͖̪̝͂̄͘͝.̶̝̜̊̆_**

**_̴̡̯̬̜̳̂̃̚͜͜͠_**

**_̶̧̛̺͓̭̫͇̥̏̑̃́̑́͝_**

**_̵̳̥͕̝̦̞͖̏̊̀͆̐̀̾_**

**_̶͇̥̪͎̳̇͗̔͒J̷̢̺͚̈́a̶̢̪̐̂ů̸̖̕ͅn̸̡̛͔̘͕̥͇̺͖̗̈́͐̚̕ẻ̸̞̂͗̃́ ̷̛̱̤͗͑͊̈́̎͌̚ͅĄ̵̢̭̼̞̥̯̖̞̆̀͑͆̐̌ȓ̶̫̻̼͓̭̭̍͂̈̾̋̍͂̚c̵̢͇̤̃̒.̷̣͍̹͚͇̞̥̙̀͝ ̶̦̝̞̆͗̑̃̈́Y̵̨̦̱̘̻̦͐͑͊͜ỡ̸̢̪͓̰̱͍̟͙͌̏̈͊͊̐̚u̸̡̧̙͙̦͚̜̒͆̀͜͝ͅ ̸͕͊̎̋̀̒͒̆s̸͔̔͒͛h̷̛̦́͗a̸̛̱̠̫͎̫̒̀͘ļ̷͇͐̿̃́̐̽̊͘l̶̢̝̜̥͐̀̋͂ ̷̡̥͈̟̭͉̹̈̇͋͛t̸̜̰̼͔̮͓̠͊a̵͇̤̘̔̋̚͜š̸̗̮t̸̢̻̤̩̯̰̍̆̄̈́͂̀̚̚e̷͖͉̍͒̒͑̍͜ ̵͕̗̦͚̬̝̖̮̆̐̈̏́̂̋͝d̷̮̿̀̋ë̶̱͓̪͎̞̭͍̈́̑̿̓̈̕s̴̠͆͒p̸̡̼̬͈̙̙̲̓́̋́̀̿͘͝a̴̧̺͍̬̬̥̰͚͌̽̈̊͋i̸̢̡̧͎̳̻̹̩͊̎́͐̽͝r̴̭̻̟̪̘͔̰͎̠̓͊̓͗̉͆̀.̴̧̗͎͍̠̦̦͕̣̐́̀͑.̶͓̹͕̽̋̓̕.̴̰̤̟͖̗̖̯̘̅͒̔͂̾_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Within despair… Rests the light of hope."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Ņ̸̡̨̢̹͈̝̻̖̥̩̲͔̙͔͈̻̥̖̞̮͎̫̱̹̩͔̼̅͆̐͜͝͝O̵̡̡̨̧̳͚̮̲̼͙̟͎̺̥̲̫̯̯̞̟͈͌̿͌̆̂́̂O̴̢̧͙̥̊͗̈̈Ǫ̵̩̮̦̖͉͓̜͈̌̉͂̎́̐͐̉̌̊̋̓̍̅͝͝Ô̷͕̪͓͈̤̣̮̭̜̝͓̜̈̄́̄́̑͛̑̆͛̏͌͗̍́̋͘Ö̷̙̬͇͎̖̝̼̜́̓͂̇̈́͛̇̋̀̓̒̒̈́̊̐̍̓́̚͝͝͝ͅ!̷̨̨̢̧̢͓̣̺̹̜̯̻̣͖̙̟͔̠̻̝͔̤̠̦̭̤̋̓̈́̇̆̔̈́ͅ!̸̞̬͓͙̟͔̼̜̦̱̺̬̓͗̈́̽̀̏͒͌̈́̈́̔̎̓̈̋̃͆̌̇̑͗̄̎͒̀͘̕͜͝!̷̨̡̫̣͖͇̥̘̣̥̙̳̽̍̍͋̓̄̐̾̊͋̏̀̎͒͗͂̓͗̓̈́͐̓̓͘͘͠_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**~~Stacking the Deck~~**

_Gasp!_

Jaune sat up suddenly, eyes snapping wide open. His breathing was heavy, and his form was covered in sweat. His clothes and sheets were completely drenched in sweat, dishevelled and ruined.

_'… Ster!'_ He heard Enkidu's voice call out. _'Master!'_

_'En… Kidu…?'_ He croaked out. Even in his mind he sounded downright exhausted. _'What was… I don't…'_ He didn't seem able to form a full sentence currently. He was too shaken by that… Dream…? Nightmare…? … Vision?

_'Oh, thank goodness,'_ Enkidu sighed in relief. _'Both Sigurd and I have been trying to reach you the instant we felt your mind starting to conflict with something. But you could not hear us, your mind seemed to completely block us out.'_

Jaune slowly climbed out of bed, quick to shed off the clothing and stumbled into the bathroom and the shower. He turned the water on and was grateful for the blast of cold water for once. Based on the light shining in threw the window, it was at least noon. He'd really slept in.

"What… Was…?"

_'I do not know,'_ Enkidu replied, his voice tinted with worry. _'I do not like that something was able to prevent us from contacting you, Master… We cannot even access the memory of your encounter with… Whatever that was. Perhaps if you could explain…?'_

He remained quiet for a moment, before he finally began to speak. _'I heard… Voices… Yours… Sigurd's… Others too… And then _that_ voice spoke. It was like a glitch. Broken, destructive… Terrifying. It began to close in on me, suffocating me… And then… Another voice… Soft, gentle… Comforting. It pushed away the darker voice, and it screamed as it went and… That was when I woke up.'_

Enkidu was silent for a short while, before he spoke up again, _'That's quite concern, Master. I've never heard of a situation like this before.'_

_'Nor have I,'_ Sigurd finally spoke up as well. _'No manner of creature I know could have caused such a reaction to the best of my knowledge.'_

_'Though perhaps…'_ Enkidu trailed off…

_'Perhaps?'_ Jaune probed.

_'No, it is impossible,'_ Enkidu decided rapidly. _'Forgive me, Master. What I was thinking of is impossible, the creature was long since destroyed.'_

_'But what if-?'_

_'It. Is. Destroyed,'_ Enkidu said firmly. _'There is no way it could cause this, because it no longer exists. Or rather, it has never existed. I shall try to think of what manner of beasts I know that could have invaded your dreams and blocked us off. Though the list is short.'_

Jaune slowly nodded, still concerned about what this creature Enkidu claimed was destroyed was… But he trusted the Lancer. _'Alright…'_ He nodded, stepping out of the shower as he finished cleaning off the sweat.

He dried himself off with a towel, before he slipped into a copy of his combat outfit. _'I guess I'll head into town for the day,'_ he thought to himself. _'I haven't really been out to Vale ever since…'_ Jaune froze… _'Ever since I got the Class Cards.'_

Jaune's mind began to travel at light speed. The one who gave him the cards. The old man who knew his name despite the fact he never said it. If there was anybody, _anybody_, who knew what on Remnant that vision was… Surely it would be him!

_'But according to your memories, the man and the stall vanished,'_ Sigurd pointed out. _'What are the chances that he would be there when you returned, and willing to answer your questions at all?'_

Jaune quickly stuffed his pockets with things he needed and began to walk through the halls towards the drop off point. _'Even so, I have to try! I have to try and find out just what that dream was… And more importantly, find out just why he gave me the cards in the first place.'_

Neither Sigurd nor Enkidu had anything to say to that… Because in truth, they were curious as well.

Just why was Jaune, of all people, given the class cards?

Sigurd and Enkidu didn't doubt Jaune was a good person. He was also a hard worker, as he didn't complain at all when training in spite of the fact that he'd thrown up during the first two weeks during it.

But even so, why was he given the cards and not someone else?

It was an answer they all wanted to find out.

**~~Stacking the Deck~~**

"Damn it, how hard is it to find one old man and his stupid stall?" Jaune growled in frustration as he checked yet another street, with no sign of the old man nor the 'Stand of Heroes.' Was the old man's semblance some kind of teleportation? Or some form of invisibility? Because that may explain why he couldn't find him!

_'I must say, I never knew one man would be so hard to find,'_ Enkidu said. _'I knew where to find Gilgamesh the first time I sought him out, because it was ingrained into me to know his appearance and his location. Though it was luck he was in Uruk at the time I found him.'_

_'Sadly, the location of this old bastard isn't ingrained into me,'_ Jaune groaned, looking up at the sky. He'd been searching since noon, only stopping to get something to eat. Now, night had fallen. The shattered moon hung high in the sky, and Jaune was still no closer to finding that old man than before.

_'Perhaps we should head home for now, Master,'_ Sigurd spoke up. _'It seems we won't be finding the old man tonight.'_

Jaune sighed but was in agreement. It didn't look like the old man would be found tonight, better to try again tomorrow. He turned around and began to walk back to the pads for the bullheads…

… When he found himself walking into a stand. "Ah, sorry-!" He began to say, before pausing… This felt quite familiar…

"Hohoho!" A voice that was all but ingrained into Jaune's memories sounded. He was there, as if he'd been waiting. And by the mischievous glint in his eyes, he knew damn well that Jaune had been waiting. "A returning customer! How delightful! Please, sit, sit!" He gestured to the chair.

"Old bastard…" Jaune growled under his breath, before he slowly slipped into the seat opposite. "I have questions, old man. Questions I need you to answer."

"Oh? Are you dissatisfied with the product?" He asked, a sly grin on his face. "I suppose I have the Kaleidostick laying somewhere, but it will force you into a magical girl outfit…"

"No, no!" Jaune waved his arms. Magical girl outfit!? He was getting more terrified of this old man the more he spoke with him. "No, I have more questions about you."

"Oh, you flirt!" The old man said with a false bashful expression. "But I'm afraid I don't swing that way, sonny-!"

"Stop fucking around!" Jaune snapped as he stood up. "Who. Are. You?"

The old man pause, before he grinned even wider. "Well why didn't you just ask in the first place? The name is Kischer Zelretch Schweinorg, Master of the Kaleidoscope, and the multiverse's greatest troll! And you, Jaune Arcadia Arc, have become my newest form of entertainment!"

A shudder ran through Jaune's spine as the old man- Zelretch- said those words… Entertainment? Multiverse? Troll? What in the hell was he going on about!

"What are you…?" Jaune asked, unable to really finish that sentence as he stared at the man in shock. This… Was not how he'd foreseen this conversation going.

"Oh, we don't have enough time to go through just _what_ I am, little paladin," Zelretch chuckled. "Go on, ask the questions you _really_ want answered!"

Jaune hesitated… Before he steeled his resolve, slowly sitting down as he stared into the man's crimson eyes. With a deep breath, he told the old man of his strange dream, the glitchy voice, the one filled with warmth…

"… And then I woke up," he finished. "So… What does it mean? I've never had a dream like that, not in the three weeks I've had the class cards."

"Hmm…" Zelretch stroked his beard… Before he grinned. "No idea!"

Jaune was silent, before standing up again. "What the hell do you mean no idea!"

"It means I've never heard of something like this in all the parallel worlds I've visited!" Zelretch cackled out. "How exciting! How thrilling! I knew choosing you wouldn't be a mistake! But I'm afraid that's all I can answer for today, Jaune Arc."

"Hey, wait!" He demanded. "You didn't even give me an answer, just that you've never heard of something like that before! I have more questions! Like why the hell you gave me the cards, or where the hell you got them in the first-!"

Zelretch just shook his head. "No time for questions, boy! Since you told me something new, I'll give you a little hint to help you on your little quest to be a hero!" He grinned. "There's some fun happening at the docks right now! If you don't hurry, you'll miss it!"

And just like that, before Jaune could even ask what that meant, the man was gone. There was no bright flash of light, no dramatic moment. The man was simply gone, and the stand too. It was like they never existed in the first place.

"Old bastard…" Jaune muttered. "But I have a name to put to a face now. Zelretch… What did he mean by 'fun' at the docks?"

_'Considering his personality…'_ Enkidu said wearily. _'Fun for him… Likely means there's a fight happening at the docks. If there is indeed, and this isn't just a prank, we should hurry.'_

Jaune grit his teeth… He didn't want to trust the old man, he was too mysterious, and it was hard to trust him. Even if the man gave Jaune the class cards. But he'd been given no real reason to believe the man was a liar, or that he should disregard what he said entirely.

_'The final call is yours, Master,'_ Sigurd told him. _'Do we go check it out? Or do we ignore what he said?'_

_'… God I'm going to regret this!'_ Jaune groaned to himself, before he turned, and began to run through the streets, towards the docks.

_'Our master is such a nice person, isn't he?'_

_'Shut up, Enkidu!'_ Jaune snapped as he made his way through the streets. The closer he got to the docks, the more he could make out the sounds of fighting. He pulled out his scroll and rapidly typed in the code to get his locker launched into town.

As he neared the docks, his locker crashed into the ground. He tore the door open and grabbed Crocea Mors. He unsheathed the blade and readied his shield, before he once again charged, only stopping at the docks themselves.

What he saw surprised him, to say the least.

The White Fang, a once peaceful faunus group, was pulling off a heist. He recognised the logo on the containers, they were stealing from Weiss' company. Stealing huge amounts of dust, as they seemed to have been doing based on the news lately.

The surprising part was that Blake was there along with some blonde monkey faunus he'd never seen before and was fighting against them.

Conflict flooded Jaune's mind and heart. On the one hand, it was his duty as a hero to try and stop the White Fang, if only so the people could have dust. Because without dust, Hunters and Huntresses lost a valuable weapon they needed to fight the Grimm. Almost all of them used dust, Jaune being a _big_ exception.

But on the other hand, Blake was down there. Blake, who'd turned her back on him without caring or even knowing a damn thing about him. She was a backstabber, a betrayer…

But it was a hero's duty to save anyone. Even someone they hated.

With a grit of his teeth, Jaune leapt into battle.

He used surprise to his advantage immediately against this number of enemies. He charged at one grunt and slammed his shield into the back of their head. They yelled in pain, drawing the attention of others, before they fell unconscious. He didn't give them time to mobilise against him, charging at the nearest enemy and hitting them in the forehead with the butt of his sword, cracking their mask and knocking them out in the process.

"We got another one!" A grunt finally had the mind to yell out, and he noticed Blake looking at him and her eyes widening in surprise. But he didn't focus on that, Jaune was focused entirely on the battle.

Thanks to his intense training from Sigurd and Enkidu, he wasn't scrawny any more. He wasn't slow like before. He wasn't weak like before. He had power, he had speed, and he had some technique to back it up. Even with under a month of training, Jaune was like a demon compared to the grunts of the White Fang.

_Bash!_

_Swipe!_

_Thunk!_

_Crack!_

Jaune breezed through the grunts of the White Fang like a man possessed. Knocking them out, kicking their legs out, even breaking limbs occasionally when he accidentally used too much force in his strikes!

"Jeez, is it too much to ask for a heist to go off without a cinch for once?" He heard an older, distinctly male, voice groan out, causing him to rapidly turn.

He knew the face very well, he'd seen it on the news enough to recognise it. Roman Torchwick, the greatest criminal in Vale.

"Roman Torchwick," Jaune uttered, brandishing his blade. "I'm taking you in. Like it or not," he said, shield at the ready.

"I think I prefer now," Roman said, blowing out a puff of smoke. "Honestly, what's with you people defeating my grunts so easily? First it was little red, then kitty cat, now it's you!"

Little red…? So, Ruby had an encounter with him before. Kitty cat… Was he talking about Blake? Sure, she seemed a bit cat like, but she had no cat ears. Even if she did, her bow would cover them up…

Oh.

_Oh!_

_'Ponder on it later!'_ He chastised himself, focusing once again on Roman.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked him. "I've heard about you. Roman Torchwick. The only son of Felix and Amethyst Torchwick, a prodigy in strategy. You were a shoe-in to be a general in Vale's army, but instead you quit. You became a renown criminal, who cared only about money and living as comfortably as possible."

"Well, it's nice to see someone did their research," Roman smirked, twirling his cane around. "Though that's not so easy to come by. Where'd you hear that?"

"My parents," he saw no harm in sharing this. "Argent and Rouge Arc. They were friends of your parents and were there to console them when you became a criminal. They used you as an example for me growing up, so that I'd never let power go to my head."

Roman's eyes lit up in remembrance. "Ah, old Argent and Rouge. Lovely people, but a bit too stuck in traditions. I remember it was just as I went criminal they had a little baby boy. I even held you once. That must mean you are Jaune. In that case, I'm sure you know exactly why I did what I did."

"What?"

"The expectations," Roman spat, more than happy to share it with the blonde. He knew Blake and the monkey faunus were listening in. "They were forced onto me, just because I knew not to send the men in the army charging to their deaths. I never got to decide what I wanted to be, it was forced onto me. Honestly kid, I just wanted to be an author. But nope! Army for me because I'm just a _bit_ smart!

"So, I decided to shove it in their faces! Forget a life of fighting in a stinking army that wouldn't appreciate me! I wanted a life of luxury, fame, fortune! And if they would force me to be in the army, then I'd resort to the opposite to achieve my goals…" Roman smirked darkly as he dropped his cigar, crushing it with his cane. "Because any opportunity to spit in the face of those bastards is one I took delight in."

Jaune said nothing, he only stared in shock… The worst part was, he was just the same as Torchwick in a way. Expectations were forced onto Jaune. Expectations to never be a hunter. They wanted to shove him into a different role, away from the fighting. Away from his dream… And so, he restored to crime to achieve his wish.

But Roman… He took it too far. He ruined so many lives, all to spit in the faces of his parents. For what? Money? Fame? Fortune? What use were those things when you had nobody to be proud of you for it…?

This man was… Scum. Scum of the highest order.

_'Only the vilest of scum can fall to the hands of an assassin.'_

"You'll never stop…" Jaune whispered as his shield turned into a sheath, resting it on his waist as he sheathed the blade. His head turned down, his body shaking with rage.

"Hm?" Roman quirked an eye at him.

"You'll never stop…" Jaune slowly pulled one of the Class Cards out from his pocket… The card bearing the image of a skull mask and two knives. "You will never stop… You are too far gone in your ways… You are scum… Scum of the highest order… You will…"

"I'll what, kid?" Roman asked rhetorically. "Turn myself in? Heck no! I'm living the dream! I'm not going to stop until I've drained this town dry!"

"You are beyond redemption… You are too set in your ways…" As he spoke, Jaune's voice began to change. Become deeper, stronger, older… Wiser. "The Evening Bell Tolls Thy Name… And you will…" Slowly, ever so slowly, Jaune looked up into the eyes of Roman Torchwick…

_Azure flamed burned in those sockets._

"Offer! Thy! Head!" Jaune raised the golden card high into the air. "Install Assassin!" There was a flash of light…

_And all who stood there knew the presence of death._

* * *

**Author's Note: No description of Assassin quite yet, sorry. Though I'm sure many of you will have guessed just from that last phrase, let's keep it a secret now for those who don't, okay?~ Either way, it's time to respond to some reviews!**

**Existential ERROR: Don't worry. Things are going to slow down from hereon. The reason things seemed a bit rushed was to give Jaune two mentors. One to help him get his body in shape, and the other to help him in learning swordplay. This way, he won't have to rely on the class cards as much and that means I'm able to stretch out the gaps between them. Assassin is being introduced now just because it's a great opportunity.**

**warrior of six blades: I think Jaune being allergic to the sap is canon? I'm not entirely sure, but either way it was a good way for him to encounter the Ursa Major and for him to find the resolve to fight instead of run. As for the someone trying to contact Jaune... Let's just say it wasn't someone trying to contact him. Rather... It was more of a memory. Take that how you will.**

**ThatTallGuy: While I appreciate your recommendation and well thought out reasoning behind Lancelot being Jaune's Berserker, there are a few reasons I won't. The first is that I was inspired by stories like jauneforever's 'Deck of Heroes' and speedy24's 'Heroic Arc.' I'm doing my best so that I don't share servants with either of them, though Atalanta was a personal favourite so I added her regardless. But I can tell you all now that (based on what I've seen in their stories) no other servant of mine lines up with any servants of theirs (besides Atalanta for myself and Jauneforever). Another reason is that I chose every single servant that is going to appear before I even finished the first chapter, which means that Jaune's Berserker has already been chosen.**

**Echonic: I'm still on the fence on if Jaune will eventually forgive them or not. I'm leaning towards not forgiving them. And, even if he does, it's going to be a very long time into the future until he forgives them. And, in the event he does, they will never have the same level of trust as before.**

**Guest: Yes and no. In Fate Lore, Gram was a sword of selection before Caliburn, a sword that chose the King from whoever could pull it from the tree in the halls of Volsung. It was pulled by Sigurd's father, Sigmund, and later reforged by Sigurd when the blade shattered against Gungnir. In Fate Lore, Gram was the model for Caliburn. After it was reforged by Sigurd it became a demonic sword, an equal to Excalibur. While Excalibur is the strongest holy sword, Gram is the strongest demonic sword. The title of the chapter was a direct reference to one of Sigurd's nicknames. The name I'm talking about being 'The King of Warriors.' Much like Arthur is the 'King of Knights.' Gram and Excalibur share similar legends. Caliburn shattered, and Excalibur became Arthur's new sword. Gram was broken, and Sigurd reforged it. So yes, it is similar to Excalibur. But no, the title and the mention of the sword of selection are properties that Gram itself has.**

**Also, some people expressed concerns that the eventually pairing would be Jaune with someone from RWBY or with Pyrrha or Nora. I can tell you right now, the pairing is not Jaune with any girl from Beacon. I'm still undecided as to the final pairing itself, but I'm resolute in that I want it to be a single pairing, and I'm currently leaning towards his love interest being a heroic spirit.**

**And for those who are about to say it's too soon for him to have already gained access to another heroic spirit, please keep in mind that it's been three weeks since he obtained Sigurd. I say as much in the beginning of the chapter. That's over half a month, so if that isn't a long enough wait, then you'll be waiting a long time for Berserker's reveal. But as it is now, don't expect any new spirits for the next few chapters.**

**Finally, for those who could not read the glitchy text, here is what it said:**

**"There is no peace.**

**There is no war.**

**There is no freedom.**

**There is only death, destruction, and chaos.**

**The life of a hero is filled with tragedy.**

**Jaune Arc. You shall taste despair."**

**And that's it for responses and little extra notes this time. I hope all of you look forward to the next chapter, because I know I certainly am!**

**This is Ezras Hargrave, signing off!**


	4. IV: Goodbye Beacon

**Stacking the Deck**

**Summary: When Jaune's friends turned on him upon finding out about his transcripts, he felt more lost than ever. By chance he happened upon a stand in Vale, and his life would change forevermore… "I'm not a Huntsman… I'm a Hero."**

**Rated T, possibly M later.**

**Pairing: ?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RWBY was created by Monty Oum and is owned by Roosterteeth. Please support the official release. I also do not own Fate Series (I don't know who has the rights to that one.)**

* * *

**IV: Goodbye Beacon**

_Death._

That was the only word that came to mind as they saw the place where Jaune Arc stood. Gone was his white armour, his hoody, his jeans, even Crocea Mors.

What stood in his place was the very incarnation of death itself. Clad in black armour that covered up his entire form, a skull mask that completely hid his face from view. The only thing that could be seen were the azure flames that burned in those sockets.

In his hands was a black broadsword. But even that very blade carried terrifying power. It was a normal sword as far as they could see, an ordinary blade one could get custom ordered, but the very feel of _death_ it gave off made every faunus in the vicinity freeze in fear.

For her part, Blake stared at that blade with horror beyond belief, and her eyes fell to the mask that Jaune wore. No, that wasn't Jaune… That was _Death itself!_

Her mind began to flood with her thoughts of Jaune Arc, the most dominant thought being just why she'd turned a blind eye to him that day on the roof.

When she was called up there by Jaune, she was curious. Her curiosity simply rose when not only was she there, but also her team and the rest of Jaune's team. That was when he began speaking and spoke of a secret that he had to tell them, or it would eat him alive.

That was when he'd told them about his transcripts.

For her part, Blake hadn't known what to think initially. Here someone was, a criminal. Just like her. His sins were more minor, but they were still sins. She looked at him… And for a moment, a brief moment, she saw someone else in his place. Someone she hated and feared more than anyone else in the world. More than Adam, more than Sienna Kahn. The one she saw…

… Was herself.

Her past self, from back in the White Fang. Before she'd woken up and seen that what they were doing was wrong. Back when she'd plundered, stolen… Even killed.

She saw herself in Jaune's place, and it was like a slap in the face to her. And with that slap came rage.

Beacon was meant to be her place of redemption. A place where she could come to atone for her actions. Where everyone was already a better person than her, where she could strive to _become_ as good of a person as everyone else there.

Jaune having cheated his way in to her place of redemption, her place of atonement, was like the ultimate insult. No, the insult was that _he'd gotten away with it_!

She couldn't help it. She expressed her disgust with him and marched off the roof, not thinking about what she'd done or the consequences until the next morning after a good night of sleep.

Blake had realised, at that moment, that she was a hypocrite. She'd done just what every other human like Cardin had done. She'd looked on the surface and no further. Jaune had confessed his crime, but he never got a chance to explain his reasons. Why he'd done it, what his thoughts behind it were.

And then, the fight with Cardin happened. Somehow, in less than 24 hours, Jaune had changed. Clad in a holy white, as if he were some sort of angel, a divine being sent down to cast judgement upon them for their sins. He hadn't just beaten Cardin, he _humiliated_ him. He forced Cardin to submit, without losing a single drop of his aura.

That only confirmed for Blake how badly they'd screwed up. When they passed him in the hall later and he just ignored them was only further proof. Jaune must have hid his power, but why? Blake could only think of one reason.

Fear.

He was afraid of his strength, of what he could do to people if he went all out. So, he'd turned to them and confessed a crime. He wanted them to prove that he could trust them, that they could be trusted that he was strong… But instead they turned their backs on him. And Jaune simply stopped caring about holding back.

And now, here she was… Staring at Death itself standing in Jaune's place, with eyes of azure locked onto the form of Roman Torchwick.

"Roman… Torchwick…" The voice that came from beneath the mask was not Jaune's. It was a chilling voice. Despite the fact he didn't yell, he was still heard. Everyone heard him, even if they wished they hadn't. "Thou sins are numerous. Thou hast plundered… Killed… Ruined life after life… No longer…"

Death hefted up that fearful blade with a single hand and began to walk. Nobody moved, nobody _could_ move, as he was enshrouded in darkness with every step. Every single movement was just another sign of the end. The end that all shared, no matter what.

Finally, Roman seemed to understand what was happening. He stepped back, lifting his cane and firing a blast at the being clad in black armour.

Death didn't so much as flinch. The blast hit him square in the chest, but he just kept walking towards Roman. "Listen…" He said… And they all heard it. Inexplicably, they all heard it.

The sound of a bell, ringing loudly in all their ears.

"S-stay back!" Roman said, fearing for his life. He fired shot after shot from his cane, but Death took each one without so much as a single flinch. Those azure eyes stared at Roman Torchwick.

"The evening bell has tolled thy name…" He spoke… And suddenly he vanished from their sights. They could see him no longer as he was completely enveloped in shadows.

But Roman Torchwick saw something. The entire world faded to black around him, he could behold nothing. The entire world was simply gone around him… And then he saw them.

_Those terrifying, shining, eyes_.

"The feathers foreshadow your death, and behead-," they all heard it. Death had come for Roman Torchwick, and none could stop it.

_Slice!_

And once again, they saw Death. He stood there, blade lifted slightly off the ground, and he stared at Roman. "Azrael," he intoned softly, stabbing his blade into the ground as both hands rested on the butt of the weapon.

_'What… Is…'_ Roman thought… As his head slowly fell from his body. _'Ah… I see now…'_ His brain moved at lightspeed as it slowly began to fall. _'Fear, but no pain… Dread, but no suffering… Repentance, but no regrets…'_ A small smile came to his lips. _'You are terrifying… Little Jaune…'_

Roman Torchwick died, body slumping to the ground, his head landing upright beside him… The smile never leaving his face.

There was silence… And then Death turned its gaze upon the remaining and conscious members of the White Fang. "I give thee only one chance," he told them. "Surrender, and atone for your sins in prison… Or die. Here and now."

The White Fang members all looked between each other… And all as one they dropped their guns, falling to their knees and putting their hands behind their heads. None would dare face death itself, after so effortless bringing the life of Vale's most notorious criminal to an end.

Blake breathed a sigh of relief… The fight was over…

But at what cost…?

**~~Stacking the Deck~~**

The police arrived a short awhile later, Ruby arriving a short time before. Ruby dashed towards Blake and gave her a hug, before she noticed Jaune and flinched. She wanted to go over, but Blake just put a hand on Ruby's shoulder and shook her head.

"He needs… Time…" Blake said, looking at Jaune with even more conflict in her gaze than before.

Jaune himself sat alone on a bench as the police rounded up the White Fang members, pushing them into a large amount of vans to take them to jail. The Assassin Card now sat comfortably in his back pocket, awaiting the next time it was to be used. The blonde stared at his hands, not a hint of emotion present in his eyes.

_'I killed someone,'_ he thought to himself. _'I… Took someone's life from them today. Even if it was a criminal like Roman… I…'_ Jaune knew. He knew the life of a hunter was one filled with fighting, pain… And even death. He knew exactly what he was signing up for. But… He didn't think that he would take the life of someone else so soon into his career.

_'Master, you had no other choice,'_ Enkidu said to him softly. _'He would have simply broken out at some point and continued his crime spree at a later date. This way, he will never be able to cause any more strife or pain to any others, ever again.'_

_'I know…'_ Jaune whispered. _'I know, Enkidu. But… Even so…'_ Even so, it wasn't easy or comforting to kill someone. Even if he knew it was the right thing to do, the fact remained that he ended someone's life. He, quite literally, cut it short.

_'Does it… Get easier…?'_

_'Yes,'_ Sigurd spoke up. _'I'm sorry to say it does get easier, Master. You start to become… Numb, to the killing. Or rather, you learn how to shrug it off and focus on it when you are in private. Do not let yourself mourn, Master. Move on, but never forget. That is how you should treat those you kill. Move past them, but never forget about them.'_

_'… Thank you…'_ He responded, slowly coming back to reality… And the words he heard made him freeze solid.

"… Don't care that you were in the White Fang," he heard Weiss' force, his gaze snapping up and focusing on Team RWBY. Weiss was speaking to Blake… "I don't care. The only important thing is that you left. I saw what they were doing is wrong, and you moved yourself off the path. Is that right?"

"Y-yes," Blake nodded, seeming to be surprised. "I'm not a part of the Fang anymore. I have no intentions of returning to them at all."

"Then that's all that matters," Weiss smiled. "You are still our teammate, Blake. So, what if you have ears? So, what if you were a terrorist once? You're a good person now, that's what counts."

Blake looked delighted… But Jaune? Jaune was _livid_.

"I'm sorry… _What…_?" His voice came, prompting the entirety of RWBY to look towards him as he slowly rose from the bench, making his way over. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" He asked, eyes burning with rage. "Are you fucking messing with me?"

"What are you talking about, Arc?" Weiss scowled at him. "Stay out of this, this has nothing to do with you-!"

"Nothing to do with me?" He snapped. "It has _everything_ to do with me, you two-faced bitch!" He insulted her without so much as a second thought, causing Weiss to recoil in surprise.

"Hey!" Yang yelled, stepping forward. "You can't talk to her that way-!"

_Smack!_

Yang stumbled as Jaune slapped her right across the face, shock plastered in her expression as she held the impacted cheek. She stared at him as if she couldn't believe that he'd just done that.

"I was talking to _all_ of you," he hissed to them. "I _willingly_ tell you my secret, _my_ crime, and you all turn your fucking backs on me without so much as thinking about it! But _she-,_" he pointed at Blake, "- is a fucking former _terrorist_ and you forgive and accept her? Where is the logic in that you hypocrites!"

All of them flinched, but Ruby stepped forward. "J-Jaune," she stuttered. "W-We've been trying to talk to you… B-but you've been avoiding us. We just want to explain-!"

"There is _nothing_ to explain," he growled at Ruby. "I told you my secret, trusting you, and you all turned your backs on me. But Blake tells you her secret, that she's a terrorist, and you fucking forgive her! Do you know what terrorists do? They _steal_, _kill_, _destroy_! She's done all of that in the name of her stupid 'White Fang!' But you all forgive her despite her crimes?"

"Hey!" Weiss yelled, finally snapping out of the shock. "She is trying to atone for her actions, unlike you!"

"You know nothing about me!" He roared in anger, clearly furious beyond words. "You don't know a damn thing about me or my life! You don't know what in the fuck I had to go through to get to this point! You don't know how much I was pushed down, denied, and told 'you can't do it' by people who I loved and trusted!

"I told you my secret," he continued without giving them a word in edgewise, on a roll now, "and you turned your backs on me before I got a chance to explain anything! But _she_ gets to say her secret, and gets the chance to explain herself, and you _forgive_ her! Where's the fairness in that, huh? Or does it not matter, because I'm Jaune Arc? Because I'm 'the weakest' in Beacon!"

"Jaune, we can explain-," Ruby tried again, but Jaune was having none of it.

"I don't _want_ you to explain," he snarled. "You've all made it perfectly clear where I stand with you. You've made it perfectly clear that _my_ sins, forgery, is unforgivable. But you are willing to forgive _stealing, destruction, _and _murder_!" Jaune turned and began to leave. If he spent another minute with them, he may end up doing something he was going to regret.

"Where are you going?" Yang roared. "Get back here so I can beat the shit out of you!"

Jaune turned around, and Yang froze at the intensity of his gaze. "For someone who claims to be against bullying, you're just like Cardin, Yang," he snarled at her. "When someone disagrees with you, or doesn't do what you say, you get violent and resort to trying to beat them to get what you want. Know what that is? _A crime_. You're no better than the people you claim to hate…"

He said nothing more to them, simply turning around and walking away. There were no more words to be spoken between them… Jaune had nothing to say to hypocrites and backstabbers like them.

_'Master are you alright?'_ Enkidu asked, concern lacing his voice.

_'No… I'm not…_' Jaune looked up at the night sky. Thoughts began to ran through his mind faster than they should be. He was tired of it all. Tired of backstabbing, tired of the secrets, tired of needing to avoid everyone.

He was tired of Beacon Academy.

By the time he made it back to the bullhead, Jaune had come to a decision on what he was going to do next.

_'Are you sure, Master?'_ Enkidu asked. _'The path your choosing to take isn't one you can simply stray away from once you start. Once you start, leaving it will be near impossible. Even knowing that, do you still wish to pursue this path?'_

_'I do…'_ Jaune responded. _'The path I'm on now isn't for me. It isn't the path that is going to lead me to being the hero I want to be…'_ He leaned back as the bullhead took off, taking him back to Beacon.

_'Beacon isn't the place for me any longer.'_

**~~Stacking the Deck~~**

The next morning, Jaune walked through the halls of Beacon in his combat gear despite the fact it was a Monday and combat class was not the first class.

Slung over his shoulder was a bag, and in his hands rested a folded-up piece of paper. His eyes were hard, determined. There was purpose in his step, and not a hint of hesitation to be found in his body.

His march only stopped once he reached the elevator that led to Professor Ozpin's office. He reached out and pressed the button.

_Bzzt…_

_Bzzt…_

_Bzzt…_

_Click!_

"Hello?" Came the Headmaster's voice.

"It's Jaune Arc, Professor Ozpin," he said. "I'd like to see you. It's important."

"… Very well. Come up then, Mister Arc."

_Click!_

The speaker cut off, and the elevator doors opened up.

Jaune stepped inside, tapping the button to the top floor, before he leaned back against the wall and waited, closing his eyes and thinking.

Ever since he'd installed the Assassin Card the previous night, the servant hadn't said anything. Truthfully, Jaune didn't even really know what his name was. Only that he was the 'First Hassan,' whatever that meant. Hassan hadn't spoken a single word, instead choosing to remain silent. Which Jaune had no problem with, two voices in his head was disorienting abs it was.

His though also drifted back to Zelretch. Multiverse… Kaleidoscope… But something else was bothering Jaune now too. Something from his first meeting with the old man.

_"A young man before you did the same!"_

Now that he had time to think, those words really rung in his mind. Someone before him had used the class cards to become a hero. Who? Were they still alive? Could they help him become a hero?

So many questions, but no answers to be found. It was frustrating. Every time he thought he'd found an answer, so many more popped up to take its place.

_'But at the very least, Master, the answers you get to your questions are quite concrete,_' Enkidu pointed out helpfully. And truthfully, it did make Jaune feel just a little better. _'And besides, the man called himself a troll. Perhaps he was just messing with you?'_

Jaune neither agreed nor disagreed to Enkidu's words. He posed a good argument… But there was also the fact that the man didn't really gain anything by lying to Jaune like that.

All Jaune really knew, was that he was Zelretch's entertainment… Whatever that meant.

_Ding!_

The elevator doors opened and Jaune walked forwards. Ozpin was sat at his desk, mug of hot chocolate in hand, and stared directly at Jaune.

The blonde came to a halt exactly ten feet from Ozpin's desk, just as before. "Professor Ozpin," he greeted. "Thank you for letting me see you on such short notice."

"No shorter notice than last time you were here, Mister Arc," Ozpin told him. "Why have you come to see me this time?"

Jaune didn't say a single word. Instead he just handed Ozpin the sheet of paper in his hands.

Ozpin took the paper, and slowly unfolded it. His eyes scanned over the contents of the words, before he slowly looked up at Jaune and stared into his eyes. "You are serious about this, Mister Arc?" He asked.

"I am," he confirmed. "I took some time. I really thought about this decision… And I've made my choice. I have things to do, answers to find. And as long as I'm stuck here… I'll never find those answers."

The Professor took a deep breath, and Jaune suddenly felt like he was looking at someone so much older. Someone who had seen so much in the world, and simply wanted to rest. And then, as soon as it came, that face was gone.

"Very well, Mister Arc," Ozpin said. "I cannot stop you from making this decision, and you are well within your rights to make this choice. But just remember that Beacon Academy will always have a place for you, if you so choose to return some day."

"Thank you, Professor," Jaune said sincerely. "I've already cleared out most of my things," he said, gesturing to his bag. "Could I ask you to have the rest forwarded to me?"

"Of course. May I ask where?"

Jaune just gave Ozpin a look, and the Headmaster of Beacon slowly nodded. "Thank you for accepting me here, Professor. For the short time I was here, it was an honour to learn in your school," with a bow, Jaune turned and left. He pressed a button on the elevator, and the doors sealed shut.

_'So, no taking it back now huh?'_ Sigurd asked. _'You could have stayed, you know. Could have learned more. You may not yet be ready for the real world.'_

_'If I don't leave now, then I'll never truly be ready,'_ Jaune replied. _'… You two have taught me to be more confident. To hold more pride in myself, in what I can do. Even without my semblance… I have questions I want answers to. I won't find them by staying here.'_

_'We are with you all the way, Master,'_ Enkidu told him. _'No matter what choice you make, we shall be here by your side. Never doubt that for a moment.'_

A small formed on Jaune's lips. _'Thank you…'_

_Ding!_

The doors opened once again, and Jaune walked out. Everyone was in class by now, meaning there would be nobody he'd end up walking into. And so, he quickly made his way through the halls towards the drop bay, where the Bullheads gathered.

He slowly climbed in, taking a seat against the window and sealing his eyes shut, preparing himself for the motion sickness that was to come.

_'Where will you go now, Master?'_ Sigurd asked him.

_'There's only one place I can go, Sigurd,'_ Jaune responded softly. _'I'm going back to my home of Arcadia. My father… No, my whole family have answers. Answers to questions that I have. And one way or another… I'm going to be getting them. They've kept me in the dark for far too long, and I won't let them do it any longer. It's time that they saw the result of trying to control my life.'_

_'Ha! That's the determination I like to see, Master!"_ Sigurd laughed lightly. _'I can't wait to see what happens when you confront them!'_

_'Believe me, neither can I,'_ he said shortly as his gaze fell back upon the building. He felt a wave of nausea hit him as the Bullhead took off, and the school began to get further and further away.

"… Goodbye, Beacon…"

**~~Stacking the Deck~~**

"Hmm…" An elderly voice hummed as he watched the Bullhead take off from Beacon Academy, with Jaune Arc inside.

Zelretch watched his latest entertainment as he chose a new path for himself. Truly, the old vampire was quite surprised by this choice. He honestly expected the boy to stay in that school of his. Him leaving was a surprise… But an entertaining one! Oh, he couldn't wait to see what happened next!

But even as he watched, he couldn't help but feel dissatisfied. Roman Torchwick was a fairly dangerous threat, but with the strength of King Hassan the fight was too easy. And easy fights were just so boring to Zelretch! But what to do to fix this?

Giving someone else class cards and watching the fight was an idea, but the two may end up deciding to work together. Plus, then things would be even more boring as the victor would have a total of fourteen cards! And Zelretch couldn't allow such a promising world to be boring so soon!

But what to do? What to do…?

An idea sprung into his head, and a grin slowly spread across those aged cheeks.

"Hohoho!" He laughed merrily. "Yes, yes! I should have done this from the very start! This will definitely spice up my entertainment and make life for the Arc a _little_ bit harder! And if he does succeed, then he gets a bonus! Oh yes, this will be great to watch! Nobody has interested me _this _much since Shiro Emiya!"

Cackling madly, the Master of the Kaleidoscope held out his hand. In them were fourteen glimmering cards, a wicked smirk on his lips as he held them. Fourteen small wormholes formed around the wizard.

With a toss and a wave, a single card flew into one of the fourteen wormholes, scattering them throughout Remnant.

"With this, the game is set!" Zelretch laughed, resting his chin on his palm as his crimson eyes glowed with delight.

"Let's see how you'll fare in the world now, Jaune Arcadia Arc!"

* * *

**First Class Card**

**True Name: First Hassan**

**Class: Assassin**

**Alias: "The Old Man of the Mountain," "King Hassan."**

**Gender: ?**

**Height: 220cm**

**Weight: 120kg**

**Origin**

**Region: Middle East**

**Source: Middle East**

**Alignment: Lawful - Evil**

**Parameters**

**Strength: B**

**Endurance: B**

**Agility: B**

**Mana: E**

**Luck: E**

**N.P: A**

**Skills**

**Battle Continuation: EX**

**Protection of the Faith: A+++**

**Evening Bell: EX**

**Magic Resistance: B**

**Presence Concealment: A**

**Independent**** Action: B**

**At the Boundary: A**

**Noble Phantasm**

**Azrael - The Angel that Announces Death: C**

* * *

**Author's Note: Once again, it is time to respond to some reviews!**

**Alolan Gallade: As I said before, all of Jaune Class Cards have already been chosen. I will go ahead and say now, that his Berserker is not Nightingale. I've got plans for his Berserker's moment.**

**AfterlifeXD: While I agree both would be good choices, neither Heracles nor Lancelot is Jaune's berserker.**

**Dark. Lord0: I have no plans to make this a harem story. But if the flow feels very good, and enough people ask, I may accede to that request.**

**Dragonwolf511: Bro, pass the popcorn.**

**Guest: Of course I'm not giving Jaune the OP Characters... Okay maybe I'm giving him a fair amount of OP characters, but keep in mind he's training to not rely on the class cards. So the class cards will only be used against opponents that either he wants to prove himself against, or that he knows he won't be able to defeat by himself.**

**Guest: You don't know if I'm crazy or a genius? I believe those things go hand in hand.**

**Existential ERROR: Well, I'm glad I was able to surprise you. When I was writing this, I was honestly torn between a few Assassin. At first I was going to use Consort Yu. Then I changed my mind to Kama. Then I thought perhaps Jack, since many characters in RWBY seem to be female. But in the end, I felt like King Hassan doesn't show up nearly as much as he should. So I decided to give him the spotlight.**

**Bruce USSR: Jaune only seems OP because, compared to people on Remnant, Heroic spirits are just much stronger. But, as I said in a previous response, he's not going to rely on the class cards for everything. Only if he isn't seeking to prove himself, or is against an enemy he knows he can't beat, will he be using the class cards... Or if one of the spirits feels very strongly about something and wants to come out.**

**Kuroi Tetsu: Yes.**

**And that's it for responses this time! I am taking suggestions for heroic spirits to appear as one of the 14 new class cards, so leave your suggestions in the reviews! Be it as a spirit you want to see appear, or in a pairing for Jaune!**

**Until next time! This is Ezras Hargrave, signing off!**


	5. V: The Road to Arcadia

**V: The Road to Arcadia**

**Shink!**

**Wham!**

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

**Shink!**

**Wham!**

**Wham!**

**Bang!**

**Shink!**

**Shink!**

Jaune Arc panted as he cleared out the last of the Grimm in the place he was going to be setting up Camp for the night. It had been about a week since he'd left Beacon, and begun to make his way towards Arcadia, his home.

He could have taken a bullhead and been there in a few hours, but instead Jaune decided to do what many Arc's referred to as 'the right of passage.'

It was meant to be the final test for an Arc that was going out into the world to be a hunter. To walk through the country to Vale, killing any Grimm or any bandits in their path, and proving they were worthy of the Arc name.

Jaune hadn't done that the first time, instead taking a bullhead straight to Vale. But, as he wanted to _prove_ to them that he was worthy, he'd decided to do the right of passage from Vale to Arcadia. It wasn't an easy choice to make, but Arcadia wasn't going anywhere. His family wasn't going anywhere. One way or another, Jaune was going to get his answers. What he'd do after that was something he'd find out later.

_'Are you sure you don't want to install either of our cards, Master?'_ Enkidu's voice came, asking a question he'd posed to Jaune at least once a day for the last week. Jaune could tell the Lancer was simply concerned for him, but at this point it was kind of getting annoying.

"I'm sure, Enkidu," he answered aloud. There was no need to think things out here, where he was alone. Though he'd make sure to not let it become a habit. "Unless I'm sure I can't win otherwise, I have no intention of using any of your cards. This is something I have to do by myself."

_'The dedication of a warrior,'_ Sigurd said in approval. As one with the title of the King of Warriors, Sigurd respected Jaune's decision to make this journey without their power. To prove himself with his own strength.

"Thank you, Sigurd," Jaune sate gratefully as he began to set up camp. It wasn't long until he had a small fire going, and he was grateful that his family had made him take that survival course, though he wouldn't say anything like that out loud until he got some answers.

_'Will you tell us more about your family, Jaune?'_ Enkidu enquired. _'About Arcadia?'_

A soft sigh came from the blonde as Enkidu asked that, his thought drowning in the memories of his home, its origins, and how it related to the Arc family.

Many years ago, shortly after the four Kingdoms were established, another Kingdom began to form. It grew by the day, more people coming to help. More people joining, to help build it, to have another safe haven from the darkness of the Grimm.

But sometimes it appeared like that budding Kingdom was cursed. Grimm attacks came in frenzies and the beasts killed and tore down buildings, before they were always chased off. They were always chased off, and they always rebuilt and tried to expand. But the Grimm would never let them.

For years and years, the people would build, they would face Grimm, and lose so much. But, despite the pain and adversity, they would still rebuild. Until, one day, they finally seemed to give in. To give into their fate. To embrace the fact that their Kingdom would never come to be.

And then, in the aftermath of the great war, _he_ appeared. The one to bring glory, the one to make the Arc family known as hunters that even the Grimm would fear.

As the small Kingdom began to fall to destruction, he appeared before them and struck. No matter what beast it was- Beowolf, Ursa, Deathstalker, Beringel- no Grimm could stand before him and live. All were cut down by that blade, known as; 'Yellow Death.'

With the aid of that lone Arc, and his family, they finally began to make progress again. What they made was no Kingdom, but it was still a place of safety where no Grimm would dare draw near so long as a member of the Arcs still resided there.

In honour of the one who had helped them finish their work, they named their haven after him. From that day forward, all knew about Arcadia, the home of the Arcs.

He fondly recalled the poem his mother used to say to get him to sleep as a child.

_'Arcadia, Arcadia_

_A land where all reside_

_Human, faunus, it matters not_

_The land shall be our pride._

_Arcadia, Arcadia_

_Where the strong and weak shall join_

_A land for all to find their peace_

_Where none give into coin._

_Arcadia, Arcadia_

_A land once locked in strife_

_But when the Arc stepped forward_

_He breathed into it new life._

_Arcadia, Arcadia_

_And now with this last breath_

_Arcadia, Arcadia_

_It shall shelter us from death.'_

The poem held in it beauty, and a slight hint of morbidity, but it always helped Jaune sleep as a child. His mother's soothing voice helped with that. Yet, Jaune couldn't help being displeased with the poem as he thought about it now… He didn't know why, but it displeased him now.

Perhaps it was because that, outside of the Arc family, nobody knew or remembered about the true legacy of the Arcs. Of just how they came to be in Arcadia. They journeyed from Vale, in the aftermath of the Great War. They journeyed long, and far, to reach a place far enough from Vale where they would be forgotten by the people.

Yes, they left Vale behind after the war. Because, once the Huntsman Academies were established, they lost any real reason to remain. Especially the leader of the Arc Family, who was actually-!

_ 'Jaune!'_ Enkidu's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he looked around quickly for any sign of danger, but he found none and relaxed.

"What the hell, Enkidu?" Jaune complained to the Lancer. "You scared me! I thought I was under attack, or something!"

_'My apologies,'_ Enkidu told him. _'But you were starting to ramble in your thoughts a little bit. Though it was enlightening to know of your family's origins, I think you should procure something to eat today. You cannot live off of rations for the entire journey.'_

Jaune gave an affirmative grunt at that, standing up and drawing forth Crocea Mors once again, making sure to bring his bag with him. Sure, it may slow him down a bit, but better than some bandits raiding his little campsite and take his stuff.

Now, if he were a rabbit where would he be…

**~~Stacking the Deck~~**

It was a few days later when Jaune found himself wandering into a small town and, though it was small, it was bustling with life! Perhaps it was due to his horrible motion sickness, but he'd never noticed the town the first time he was flying over. Though he had heard of the town from some of his older siblings, that had passed the right of passage.

The town, so small but so happy, was 'Ula,' a lakeside town that was always helpful to those in need.

Jaune was glad he'd arrived in this town early in the morning. He could rest here for the night, and then leave the next day, to continue his quest towards Arcadia.

He hummed softly as he made his way through the town, looking for a suitable inn to stay at. It didn't have to be five stars or anything, anywhere with a comfy bed and a shower would suffice… Over a week in the wild tended to leave one quite unclean. Jaune managed thus far by cleaning himself in nearby rivers, but it wasn't a perfect or permanent solution. The chance for some hot water was one to die for.

Over the last few days, he learned a bit more about Enkidu and Sigurd, and how they lived in his mind. Namely, how their senses were linked. It was actually fascinating; their senses were fully linked but he was the one in the driver's seat. Though they also had their enhanced senses, while he had none.

Anything he saw, they saw. But they also saw with any enhanced sight they had, beyond what he could see. They could also hear things he couldn't, smell things he couldn't. Even their taste was linked, which Enkidu appreciated a lot since he never ate anything in his life.

When they wanted to be quiet, they went over to a part of his mind that was less active, kind of similar to the place that kept track of uncompleted tasks. He didn't know which part of his brain specifically, but it was a place where they could get whatever they classified as 'sleep.'

_'Focus, Jaune,'_ Enkidu's voice came, prompting Jaune to focus more on his surroundings, now more actively looking for an inn to stay at. It wasn't long until he spotted a decent looking one, making his way towards it… Before a glint of silver caught his eyes and he paused.

Turning towards the source, his eyes grew as wide as saucers at the sight of it. One of the small stands stationed in the town held the most beautiful silver flute Jaune had ever seen in his life. And the sight of him sent him down memory lane once again.

In his family's constant attempts to get him to quit being a hunter, they pushed him towards music. And it was there that Jaune found himself falling in love with music, almost as much as he loved the idea of being a Huntsman. Is was the thing that almost, _almost_, got him to give up the dream.

During his time learning and studying about music, he fell in love with one particular instrument over the rest: the flute.

He didn't know what it was about the instrument, but he couldn't help but feel at peace whenever he played it. To this day, nothing was able to emulate that feeling of peace. It had been a hard decision to turn away from music and continue his desired path as a huntsman, but it was a choice he was determined to make.

But now, a Huntsman wasn't the path he saw himself on. Not the one that would let him accomplish his dream. Perhaps, in this chaotic time in his life, he could turn back to music at last. And the flute itself looked like it was begging to be picked up.

Jaune slowly walked over, looking at the stall owner. "How much for the flute?" He asked.

The man looked up, seemingly surprised someone had approached the stall. Jaune was relieved that this was not someone as old looking as Zelretch. No, this was someone looking to be in his twenties, possibly thirties if you stretched it. "You want that old thing?" He asked, surprise. "Uh… Well, I'm gonna say… Seventy Lien."

Jaune grimaced… Pricey, but not unexpected. Flutes, despite the fact they were small, were very expensive. Seventy Lien would eat into what he'd kept from his Beacon allowance, but he decided it was worth it. He pulled out the coloured cards, handing them to the man. "Here," he offered.

The man looked genuinely surprised Jaune went for it, before calmly taking the money. "It's all yours, its case too," he said, pushing the flute towards Jaune as well as its small black case.

Jaune smile, lifting up the flute and examining it. It was exquisite quality. Not enough to make him feel like he'd ripped the man off, but good enough that he could tell that it had been a worthwhile investment. "Thank you," he said sincerely. "Do you mind if I give it a little play? Just to test it?"

"By all means," the man waved him off, observing the blonde, since he was curious as to just how good he was.

The teen smiled, lifting the flute to his lips and closing his eyes as the familiarity of the instrument came to him, and the first song he could recall began to play on the flute.

_Beautiful_.

That was the sound that came from the flute, a sound of beauty. The song was gentle, warm, and full of hope. Jaune immediately lost himself in the music and, for a short while, he forgot about everything else. He forgot about his quest for answers, his anger at his former team and friends, and instead he simply relished in the joy and peace that came with the song and playing it.

So, lost in his music, Jaune didn't notice people stopping their walking and staring as he played. Even the stall owner couldn't help but stare at Jaune, stunned by the beauty of the music that came from the flute. He hadn't known something could sound so… So… Warm.

After what felt like an eternity to Jaune, his playing came to an end. He slowly lowered the flute, smiling at it fondly and turning it over in his hands, before the sound of clapping gave him pause. Slowly turning around, he was stunned at the sight of people clapping for him. He spotted a lot of them recording him on their scrolls, no doubt to put online later. He blushed in embarrassment, before he bowed to them.

"Young man…" He heard the stall owner speak, causing him to turn around. He saw a single tear running down the man's face. "That music… That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I can tell by your appearance that you must be a hunter-in-training or something like that. But I'm going to give you some advice… Never give up music, son. Yours is a talent that should not be squandered, not be wasted. That music… That touched my heart, and I get the feeling it touched the hearts of many other people here."

Jaune stared at him in shock, and then he directed his gaze down to the flute. Was his music really so special? He'd remembered the first time he'd played for his family, when he was more confident in his skills, how happy they'd all looked. He'd sworn he'd even seen his mother welling up slightly…

He'd bought this flute as a way to reconnect with his love for music. But if he could use his music to help others, then the flute just became a more integral part of his life. He looked back up to the stall owner, determination in his azure gaze. "I promise, I won't let my talents go to waste," he then bowed to the stall owner, before he turned and made his way through the dispersing crowd.

He was going to make his way to the inn again, but he changed his mind and instead decided to look around the town more, buying some a bit of food to have over the next few days in case he couldn't find anything to hunt.

So, focused in his shopping, he didn't ever notice the eyes of someone focused on him. Eyes of azure that matched his own, watching him like a hawk.

"And just what are _you_ doing after running away from home, little brother…?" Jasmine Arc muttered under her breath, eyes focused onto her runaway younger brother's form. "And more importantly, why do you look like you're doing the right of passage…?"

She wanted answers. And she would get them from Jaune, even if she had to beat them out of him.

**~~Stacking the Deck~~**

The next morning, after his usual workout, Jaune left the town of Ula and stepped back into the wilderness to continue his journey. His new flute and rations were stowed away safely in his bag, and the class cards were safe in his back pocket. It seemed like, no matter Jaune placed them, they always ended up right back in that pocket.

He swore he'd left them in his tent a few weeks ago when he went hunting for food, but when he felt his back pocket, there they were. Made him wonder if the cards were bound to him in a deeper way than he believed initially… It would explain why his senses were linked with Enkidu and Sigurd, and the Assassin Servant.

Speaking of that Assassin, he hadn't spoken so much as a word ever since Jaune installed him the first time. Why? Perhaps he was the kind of spirit that preferred action over talking? Perhaps he would only speak when Jaune installed his card? But even then, that didn't seem likely. He'd tried to install the Assassin, but it didn't work. He wondered why it had worked back at the docks but didn't seem to work now.

_'Hassan is special, even among Heroic Spirits,'_ Enkidu told him. _'He was so great a spirit, he earned a title many Heroic Spirits covet and seek to be one day. The title of a 'Grand' Servant. They are the best of the best, even among Servants. He had to give up that title due to certain circumstances, but many still consider him the Grand Assassin.'_

_'Is that why he won't let me use his card?'_ Jaune asked, curious. _'Because he doesn't find me worthy?'_

_'Nobody knows what that old man thinks,'_ Enkidu told him, and Jaune got the impression that he was shrugging. _'But… If ever there were a Servant with strict requirements to use his power, it would definitely be the Old Man of the Mountain. I would suggest being very careful with Hassan's power, Master.'_

_'I'll keep that in mind,'_ and Jaune intended to. He'd known Assassin was powerful but… The pinnacle? The absolute best in his field? _That_ was the kind of power he had access to! It was no wonder he couldn't use Hassan's power so easily!

_'Master,'_ Sigurd's voice spoke up sharply, and Jaune almost froze in his walk from how serious the Saber sounded. _'You're being followed.'_

Jaune tensed up immediately. _'How long?'_

_'Since you left town.'_

_'Should I walk out a little further before confronting them? I don't want to risk any damage to the town, I know some fights can get really violent.'_

_'Yes. Don't be afraid to install one of our cards if you have to, Master.'_

_'Hopefully it doesn't come to that…'_

Jaune continued to walk in silence through the forest, bringing up his scroll occasionally to check how long he'd been walking. Sigurd informed him that, whoever it was, hadn't stopped following him just yet.

It was a half hour before Jaune felt he was far away enough to move into action. He slid his bag off his shoulders, letting it hit the ground. He drew Crocea Mors from around his waist, turning around and staring at the direction he'd come from. "Come out!" He called out, falling into the stance Sigurd had taught him. It felt far more natural than when he'd started. "I know you're there!"

There was silence… And then a chuckle rang through the air. One that sent shivers through Jaune's spine as he recognised it. "I'm impressed little brother, it seems you learned something after you ran away from home after all."

_'Oh shit…'_ Jaune cursed in his mind as the person who had been following stepped out of the trees.

Blonde hair tied back in a ponytail? Check.

Long spear on her back? Check.

Blue eyes staring at him with fury that only a woman could put into their gaze? …Double check.

"And just where have you been for the last several months, Jaune?" Jasmine Arc asked him, calm enough, but there was no way she could mask the anger in her eyes.

"Oh, you know," he said, doing his best to keep calm as he pulled his shield off his waist, letting it expand out. "Here and there. Around and about."

"You can save yourself a lot of pain if you stop with the vague answers, and tell me the truth," she told him, pulling the spear off of her back and twirling it around before she pointed it at him. The tip of the spear crackled with electricity.

"I'm not the little brother who you can try and bully into giving up his dream anymore, Jaz," Jaune said, eyes narrowing. He flared his aura, letting it shine around him, before it died down. He felt a sense of satisfaction run through him as his sister's eyes widened in absolute shock.

"How did you do that…?" She demanded. "Dad made sure you never saw a single book on Aura, we made sure the library kept them as far from you as possible. How did you get your aura unlocked? Tell me!"

"It seems dad's influence with Ozpin wasn't as good as he thought," Jaune said to her, adding more fuel to the fire.

_'That's it,'_ Jaune thought to himself as he saw her rage increasing. He wanted to make her angry. If he made her angry, she wouldn't be as focused.

Jaune wasn't stupid. Jasmine was a fully-fledged huntress, even if she'd only graduated recently. Against her, he would stand no chance if she was thinking rationally. But if he could make her angry… If he could just make her rage grow, her attacks would become sloppy and he might have a chance at winning.

"Jaune… Tell me you did not go to Beacon…" Jasmine snarled lowly, crouching down into a low stance. The kind built for speed. She was planning to end the fight in one strike, Jaune knew it with a glance.

"Sorry, mom told me lying is wrong," he countered… And then his instincts screamed at him. He stepped to the side and, moments later, Jasmine zoomed through where he was a moment ago. A strike like that would have sent his aura to zero!

_'She used her speed to augment her power…'_ Enkidu murmured. _'Jaune, this isn't the kind of fight you can take lightly. Install one of our cards.'_

_'No… This is my fight, I don't want to use your power to solve it…'_ Jaune rejected Enkidu's idea, getting right back into his stance.

Jasmine growled, turning back to Jaune. She didn't wait any longer as she leapt at him, swinging and stabbing wildly. She was fast, lightning fast. Jaune could barely block her attacks, let alone try to fight back.

_'At this rate, she'll break through my guard in no time!'_ Jaune growled in frustration to himself, then glanced down… Her feet! If he took out her feet, he could knock her off balance and take control of the fight!

Jaune waited for his chance… And then, he stopped blocking abruptly, instead tilting his body out of the way just enough for her spear to graze his cheek. He took his chance and kicked one of her legs out from under her and earned a yell from her in the process.

Jaune's eyes sparkled at his chance, and he swing diagonally across at Jasmine's body, hoping to land a strike on her and cut down her aura a bit.

Jasmine was a huntress for a reason, however. She rolled with the fall, dodging Jaune's slash, and returned to her feet in seconds, and immediately leapt at Jaune's defenceless form from his swing, going for another stab at his chest!

But… All that training with Sigurd and Enkidu wasn't in vain. The old Jaune would never have been able to dodge that strike, but this was not the old Jaune. Instead, Jaune deliberately overswung, causing Jasmine's attack to miss by inches.

Using the momentum from the spin, Jaune landed a hard kick on his sister's chest, sending her back a few feet and she held her chest in pain. _'What the hell?'_ Jaune thought, quickly falling back into stance. _'Why is she acting like that hurt?'_

_'Because your body is progressing at a rate beyond her,'_ Enkidu told him. _'The training we are giving you is not the training a Huntsman or Huntress would receive. We are training your body to be on the level of Heroic Spirits. You are no match for a Huntsman or Huntress yet… But your sister's anger is not letting her think clearly, meaning you are able to match her.'_

Jaune just nodded. It made sense. His training was insane, insane enough that he'd thrown up the first two weeks he'd done it, and even a few times after. But his body was built up stronger, sturdier, and tougher. This wasn't the body one would find in a first-year student, it was the body of a second-year huntsman in training, maybe even a third-year!

_'Why am I progressing so fast though…?'_ Jaune thought… Did it have something to do with Sigurd and Enkidu, and the other spirits? Were their presences somehow affecting his body.

_'Focus!'_ Sigurd snapped, and Jaune only narrowly avoided another strike from Jasmine. _'Those thoughts are for later, focus only on the fight! Worry about details later!'_

Jaune nodded sharply, focusing on his sister as she turned to face him again, eyes full of fury.

And then, she pounced at him again, aiming her strike towards his head this time. Time itself seemed to slow down for Jaune as he saw his sister aiming for his skull… As if she were trying to kill him.

Time sped up again, and Jaune rolled out of the way as Jasmine's spear stabbed into the ground. He leapt at her this time, slapping his shield into her head and knocking her away from her spear.

She yelled in pain and fell to the ground, holding her head as she heard a ringing in her ears. Jaune wasted no time in pressing his advantage, climbing on top of her and aiming his sword at her face.

Jaune was panting heavily as he aimed his blade at his sister. "Give up," he told her. He didn't want to have to hurt her anymore.

"Never!" She hissed, struggling under him. "Not until I drag you back home to mom and dad and get my answers!"

"Oh, don't worry, there will be answers," Jaune told her. "… But you aren't the ones who will be asking the questions. I will," he slammed his shield into her face again, this blow strong enough to knock her out cold.

He slowly stood up, returning his shield to its sheath form and sliding his sword into it. He placed them at his waist, slowly walking back to his bag and picking it up.

_'You did well,'_ Sigurd said to him. _'I told you, you have the heart of a warrior. She was more experienced, but you used her anger to get the better of her, and ultimately managed to claim victory. Wear this win with pride, Jaune. This was a big step for you today, a step towards proving your family wrong about you. I'm sure you'll never forget this day.'_

_'You got that right…'_ Jaune muttered, slipping his back over his shoulder. He was about to leave, before he heard the sound of a ringtone. He looked over to Jasmine, and then walked towards her and checked her for her scroll.

Finding it and pulling it out, he saw the name flashing on the screen. _Mum._

Jaune didn't say anything for a minute, before he acted on a whim and picked up the scroll and held it to his ear.

_"Hello Jasmine,"_ his mother's voice came, one that comforted him in the past. But now, he wanted answers… And he'd be getting them soon.

"Sorry, Jasmine's taking a little nap," Jaune said, and he heard the audible gasp from his mother. "Can I take a message?"

_"Jaune?"_ He heard the yells and rustling in the background, indicating his other siblings heard his mother say his name. _"Jaune, how did you get Jasmine's scroll? Where are you? You have so much to answer for, young man!"_

"No, _you_ have a lot to answer for," Jaune said to her sharply. "I got Jasmine's scroll by knocking her out when she attacked me, no doubt planning to knock me out and drag me back home. Don't worry, I'm coming home. And I'm going to get answers from you. _All_ of you."

_"Jaune…"_ Now he heard the guilt in his mother's voice, but it didn't deter him. _"Honey, we had a good reason. We-!"_

"I don't want to hear this over a scroll," he snapped. "I'm coming home. And I'm going to get my answers. What happens next will depend on the answers I get, and if I'm satisfied with them. I'll see you in a week, mother, once I'm done with the right of passage."

Jaune didn't wait for her response as he hung up and tossed the scroll back onto his sister's body. His eyes were set with hard determination as he began to make his way through the forest again. He wasn't concerned about Jasmine, they weren't deep enough into the forest that Grimm would be near, nor any dangerous animals.

_'Are you alright, Jaune?'_ Enkidu asked with concern.

_'No, I'm not…'_ Jaune responded. _'But I don't think I will be, until I get my answers. One way or another, my family is going to answer why they tried to stop me from being a Huntsman for so long. I've waited long enough for the answers I deserve… And now, I'm going to take them. By force if need be.'_

Silence greeted Jaune as he made his way through the forest. Neither he nor the two heroic spirits spoke for a long time.

* * *

**A/N: It's that time again, when I respond to reviews. There's also an important notice at the end of this chapter, be sure to read it.**

**Restia: Not every enemy Jaune meets. And I never said that Jaune would fight every class card user, did I?**

**Warrior of the six blades: Glad to see you enjoyed the chapter. It wasn't an easy decision to have Jaune leave Beacon, especially since I'm not used to major canon divergences in my stories, the only exception to it being 'Naruto Omega.'**

**DarkElucidator: I believe the correct phrasing is 'Trolling Asshole.'**

**Ruberforumfree: No. The cards are bound to Jaune, yes. But they are still physical objects, he cannot simply store them in his soul for later or anything.**

**Redthefighter96: My friend, don't let people find out my secrets :3**

**Now for the important notice.**

**I have officially put up a poll on my profile, which will let you guys decide the pairing! The options are as follows:**

**Ruby**

**Cinder**

**Neo**

**Emerald**

**Mystery Saber A**

**Mystery Saber B**

**Mystery Archer**

**Mystery Caster**

**Mystery Lancer**

**Mystery Extra Class**

**Harem (Max of 3)**

**The harem option will only apply if it is the MOST voted choice. From there, I take the most voted girls after the Harem option, and those 3 will be Jaune's pairing. I will say, I never intended for this story to be a harem, but I am giving all of you the option to make it happen.**

**Some of you may also be annoyed that Ruby is on there after the last few chapters. I will say that I am currently writing an interlude alongside my chapters as they progress, and the interlude will come out after Chapter 10, that describes Ruby's point of view over a period of time since Chapter 4. 2 weeks after the interlude's release, I will take down the poll and announce the winners in Chapter 11. The only reason Ruby is on there is thanks to the interlude and the plans I have, I see her as a viable option for a pairing with Jaune thanks to it.**

**So over the next few weeks, or months (depending on how long I take), I expect I'll see the votes coming in. You can vote for up to three options, and only once for each option! Best of luck in all your voting, and I hope you'll be able to respect whoever wins the poll!**

**This is Ezras Hargrave, signing off!**


	6. VI: Majin Saber

**Stacking The Deck**

**Summary: When Jaune's friends turned on him upon finding out about his transcripts, he felt more lost than ever. By chance he happened upon a stand in Vale, and his life would change forevermore… "I'm not a Huntsman… I'm a Hero."**

**Rated T, possibly M later.**

**Pairing: ?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RWBY was created by Monty Oum and is owned by Roosterteeth. Please support the official release. I do not own the Fate Series. Fate was created by Kinoko Nasu and is owned by Type-Moon. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**VI: Majin Saber**

Jaune let out a sigh as he sat at his campsite. Though the light of the sunset still shone upon the forest, a storm was beginning to brew overhead. While no rain yet began to fall, the clouds continued to propagate throughout the sky, threatening to cloud it entirely and block out the sun.

A few days had passed since Jaune's encounter with Jasmine, and there was no doubt in his mind the girl had gotten an earful from their mother and had been ordered to come home without chasing him. A small smirk crossed his lips at thought of her getting an earful, much like he did during the argument about his desire to be a hunter.

The last couple of days passed far too slowly for Jaune's taste. Sigurd and Enkidu had been oddly silent ever since Jaune walked away from Jasmine that day. That wasn't to say they were blocking Jaune out, they'd just simply chosen not to speak. And Jaune in turn hadn't really reached out to them, instead content with the silence for the time being.

It wasn't to be misunderstood that Jaune didn't want them to talk. On the contrary, he did miss their voices. But the last few days of silence had been a great help in clearing up his mind a bit and processing the sudden encounter with his older sister. It had really come out of nowhere for Jaune, and he hadn't really had time to mentally prepare himself before she confronted him. But now it had passed, and his mind was a bit clearer than it was a few days ago.

He regretted the way he acted during the encounter. Yes, everything he said was very justified from his point of view, but he could have gone about it a better way. Perhaps he could have made her see sense, convinced her he was going home and there was no need for her to get so violent with him, or maybe…

_'No…'_ Jaune shook his head to clear those thoughts. He knew Jasmine very well, and knew she would have only listened to him once she'd beaten him into the ground and had him in a position in which he would only be able to tell the truth or he would be punished by her. And with his aura, he could take a lot more now than he could back then. She wouldn't stop at sharpshooters and figure-four leglocks, she'd do many more painful things to him.

_'No,'_ Jaune affirmed to himself again. _'I was not in the wrong there. She attacked me first, and I defended myself. I may have provoked her, but I'm not even a first-year student at Beacon anymore. She attacked me, a civilian, with deadly intent. I. Was. In. The. Right!'_

_'I'm glad you were finally able to come to a decision, Master,'_ a familiar sweet but ambiguous voice rang in his ears.

A soft smile came to Jaune's lips. _'Enkidu… Good to hear from you again. I apologise for being so unapproachable the last two days, but I had a lot on my mind… Though I'm sure you're aware of that.'_

_'Indeed,'_ the man made of clay responded to him. _'Sigurd and I decided it best to let you figure things out for yourself. If we gave you all the answers, you wouldn't learn. And you need to learn how to make your own decisions, we can't make all your choices for you.'_

Jaune simply nodded. He appreciated that about the heroic spirits. They helped him train, learn, and understand. But never once did they push him into making a decision that one of them wanted. They let him make all his own choices, no matter what they were, and Jaune would be eternally grateful for that.

_'So, what's our next course of action?'_

_'Well, I still need to make it to my family,'_ he told the Lancer. _'That's a few more days of travel… I also think it's time to increase how tough my training is. I'm starting to get used to the work out you and Sigurd gave me, and I want to keep improving.'_

_'Are you sure?__'_ Enkidu asked seriously. _'If you want us to train you that hard, then it will be brutal. It can be very strenuous and leave you with almost no strength to use. Even knowing that, do you still want us to work out a new training regimen?'_

Jaune gulped as he heard how serious his first card was… No strength to use sounded brutal… But even so he was determined. He wanted to be a hero, and he couldn't reach that state by just training at the same rate every day. He had to push harder, more fiercely, before he ended up becoming complacent.

_'I'm sure,'_ he steeled his resolve. _'I've never been surer of anything in my life.'_

_'That's good resolve, master,'_ Sigurd's voice boomed. _'Enkidu and I shall start working on an updated training plan immediately. In the meantime, keep up with the plan we gave you until we can come up with another one suitable for you.'_

_'Right!'_ Jaune nodded sharply, before he stood up and began his run through the forest. He was going to get stronger. He was going to surpass the expectations everyone had of him. He would surpass his old Team's, RWBY's, his family's, his Heroic Spirits… And most importantly, he would surpass his own expectations and limits. He swore it.

He was so caught up in his run and his thoughts, he never noticed the Caster card glowing slightly in his pocket. Not yet usable, yet curious. The glow dulled after a short while. The spirit within the card would be watching.

Nor did he notice someone standing in the shadows of a tree, staring down at him as he ran around the campsite. Eyes of pure silver stared at him calculatingly, a scarf covering the observer's mouth. In their hands was a blade that was thin and incredibly long, longer than their entire body.

_'He is the one,'_ the observer thought to themselves. _'… No, I should not be hasty with my judgement. I must first test him, before I decide on if he is truly the one I have been seeking…'_

With nary a sound, nor even a rustling of leaves, the observer vanished, leaving just Jaune in that forest to continue his training.

**~~Stacking the Deck~~**

Jaune walked through the forest alone, cards firmly secured in a new pouch he'd placed upon his belt, and his flute was in his hands. He was playing a gentle melody, something soothing and calm. He'd given it a try a few days ago to help calm his body down a bit after his training, and it had honestly done far better than he'd thought. Losing oneself in the music made him forget about the torture of training he was putting himself through.

Considering how tough training was still… He shuddered to think how difficult it would be once he began his new training schedule that Enkidu and Sigurd were thinking of.

So, lost in his thoughts, Jaune almost completely missed it when he ended up walking out of the forest. He lowered his flute slowly and stared… And continued staring. He even rubbed his eyes, to be sure he wasn't hallucinating… But, sure enough, there it was.

Arcadia. The home of the Arcs. Jaune could feel himself getting emotional just at the sight of his home, but not because he was back. But because of what it meant to him.

He had done it. He completed the Right of Passage. Nobody ever thought he could, but he'd done it. His clothing was torn from fighting grimm, his armour shredded, and he felt exhausted from all his training… But he was in the home stretch. Just a bit longer… Just a bit longer, and he would finally be able to start getting some answers.

He took a step forward…

_'MOVE!'_

… And promptly jumped to the side as a blade stabbed right where he'd been standing moments earlier.

In an instant, he was on guard as his eyes zeroed in on that one that had tried to murder him without so much as a second thought.

_'Huge,'_ was the first thought that came to Jaune's mind. That sword his assailant was using was absolutely gigantic, the longest sword he'd ever seen in his life!

His assailant had hair of snow white, tied with red tassels, and was clad in a red and black dress complete with a high collar held with a closed rope tassel, and a red scarf that covered the lower part of their face. They wore long socks too, reaching up to their thighs.

It was only when they turned to face him that he saw the two mounds on their chest and was hit with the realisation that his assailant was a woman. And it only put Jaune more on guard than before. Women were stronger than men, in his personal experience, and that just made this enemy more dangerous…

_'Jaune, install one of our cards now!'_ Enkidu barked at him. _'That woman… She's a servant!'_

Blue eyes widened in shock as the blade was pulled out of the ground, and silver eyes narrowed at him.

"So, you dodged," she said, and Jaune almost shuddered from the emotionless tone. "You appear to have some skill after all… But that is not enough…" She dropped into a stance, the hilt of her blade held beside her head as the weapon itself pointed straight at Jaune. "Arm yourself!"

Jaune grit his teeth… But he pulled out Sigurd's card from his back pocket. If she wanted a fight, then she would get one. "Install Saber!" He cried out.

In a flash of light, he was clad in the armour of one of the greatest Norse heroes to ever be known. Gram was in his hand, and the daggers forged from the shards hung on his belt. He dropped into the stance Sigurd taught him, one hand on Gram and another holding onto a dagger.

Silver eyes narrowed, and blue eyes stared intently. There was silence… And then the rustling of wind was heard, along with repeated clangs of steel as the two began to fight.

His assailant was lighting fast, able to deliver strikes at speeds Jaune's mind couldn't even keep up with or see. But the instincts of Sigurd held strong, letting him deflect many of the strikes away from himself, and giving him openings to attack! And yet whenever he went to attack, her weapon would be there to block him.

**Clang!**

**Clang!**

**Clang!**

**Clang!**

**Whoosh!**

Jaune ducked under one of assailants swings and went for an attack from below!

And yet, as if she'd been anticipating the move, she gracefully moved to the side and let her blade grind against Gram's metal as Jaune's charge forward continued, giving her an opening…!

**Bam!**

And then her eyes widened, and she let out a hard cough as Jaune's fist ended up buried into her stomach. She even went skidding back a couple of feet from the blow, it had been that strong. But she was quickly back in her stance again, ready to continue the fight.

Jaune, on the other hand, was panting heavily and already felt exhausted… His training left him feeling sore, he'd only done it a couple of hours ago, and now here he was fighting a servant!? The chances of him being able to keep up were low to begin with, especially when his muscles were already sore!

_'I need to stall for time and regain my energy!'_ He thought to himself, and so he began to speak.

"Man, you're really tough," he complimented her as he shakily rose up. "With that sword, I'd wager you're a Saber Class, right?"

There was silence for a moment, before she finally spoke up. "Wrong," she told him. "I am Servant Alter Ego," she told him, and Jaune recoiled in surprise at the name of a class he hadn't heard before. "I am the Majin Saber," she dropped back into stance. "What of you? How is it a human can use the powers of a Servant?"

"To be honest, I'm still figuring it out myself," he said, careful not to give away Sigurd's name. Sigurd and Enkidu warned him about using their names, it could lead to their weaknesses being discovered and exploited if he ever used their cards. Jaune had brushed it off, they came from different worlds, but he was glad he'd heeded their advice.

"Fascinating…" She murmured quietly, just loud enough for him to hear her. Her eyes narrowed again, and Jaune quickly got back into stance, fearing another attack. And yet, she didn't strike. "What is your name?"

"Huh?"

"What is your name," she repeated. "It was tradition for warriors to introduce themselves before they battle," she said. "I am the Majin Saber, Servant Alter Ego, and former captain of the Shinsengumi: Okita Soji. What is your name?"

Jaunt felt his eyes widen in surprise as she introduced herself so casually, but neither Sigurd nor Enkidu spoke up… Warriors honour in battle, huh? That was fine by him. He took a deep breath… And his gaze hardened.

"I am a descendant of… No, that's not right…" He chuckled softly… And then Jaune stared right into those silver eyes with determination. "I _am_ the Arc bloodline, a bloodline filled with warriors without peer. I am the lone son of Argent and Rouge Arc, and I am someone who will be a Hero: Jaune Arcadia Arc!"

The way he said 'Hero' was pronounced from the rest of his speech, you could hear the capital in it. His gaze was determined and hard, even knowing he could die, he was ready to fight. He charged his entire body with aura, placing everything he had into Gram as he prepared to unleash Sigurd's Noble Phantasm. It would be his first time trying it, but it was worth a shot!

Unseen to him, Okita smirked under her scarf… And then her entire body began to pulsate, her clothing and hair rippling violently. "In respect for your prowess as a warrior, I shall face you head on with my ultimate attack! Survive if you can, Jaune Arc!"

Jaune's eyes narrowed and he settled more firmly into his stance… And then his eyes widened in shock as he saw sparks crackling along Okita's weapon. It registered all at once what she meant when she said her 'ultimate attack.' A Servant's ultimate attack…

_'She's going to unleash her Noble Phantasm!'_

**"Boundless light piercing through the myriad realms… The Decree of Heaven will be severed…"** She chanted as her clothing continued to rustle, blade sparkling violently…

… And then Jaune knew only pain, screaming in agony as countless sword strikes struck his body from all directions. Fast, too fast for him to react, as his clothing and armour was torn to pieces from those numerous strikes that he couldn't hope to react to! Instincts screamed, and he was barely able to twist his body in time as she thrust from behind, but it left a huge gash along his back.

The thrust carried Okita far, a long distance as her blade sparkled and glowed with power. **"Zekken ****・****Mukyuu Sandan!"** She declared, as a beam of pure power and destruction fired from her blade and straight at him.

Time seemed to slow down for Jaune in that moment.

_'I am going to die,'_ Jaune thought to himself as the attack grew closer. His life began to flash before his eyes in that moment. He saw his birth, his childhood, everything flashed before him in that moment, but among them one scene stood out before him.

_He was just a young boy, but he'd already decided he wanted to be a Huntsman. His father had taken him out behind the house that night, and they'd looked at the stars together._

_"Son," his father had said. "Are you serious about being a huntsman?"_

_"Of course, I am!" The young Jaune yelled out. "I want to be like you and mum! I want to be a hero, a hero that everyone looks up to! Who saves everybody!"_

_His father looked at him calculatingly, before he smiled and ruffled his hair. "Well, you promised you would, so you'd better do it son! Remember, an Arc never breaks their word!"_

_"That's right!" Jaune grinned widely. "I promise, I'll be a hero and protect everyone!"_

_'That's right… I can't die yet…'_ Jaune was snapped out of his flashbacks, pulling the Lancer card out of his back pocket. _'I won't!'_

"Install Lancer!"

_'Master, no!_' Enkidu yelled out, as the attack slammed into Jaune and covered him, before there was a violent explosion.

Okita sighed in disappointment as Jaune was covered by the attack. "It seems he was not the one…" She murmured to herself in disappointment, slowly turning around and beginning to walk away. She had truly hoped that Jaune was the one she'd been searching for, but he had perished to her Noble Phantasm. It seemed her search must continue-!

"Where are you going…?" A voice came from behind, and Okita froze.

_'Impossible…'_

And yet, as she turned around, she was proven wrong. Standing there, black armour covered by torn white robes, was Jaune Arc with chains swirling around him… And his entire body pulsating with pure white light, shining like a beacon in the darkness.

"How did…? My Noble Phantasm…" Okita was speechless as she saw him alive. Hurt, definitely, but no normal human should be able to survive her Noble Phantasm, powers of Servants or no!

And that was when she recognised the chains… The Chains of Enkidu! How was that possible!? Enkidu, to her knowledge, was a Lancer! And he had installed a Saber Card, not a Lancer!

Jaune, for his part, was breathing heavily. He could feel it, the strain on his body from daring to install two cards at once. The powers of both Sigurd and Enkidu were rushing through him and threatening to tear his body apart. But this was his only chance! His blue eyes shone with determination, and he ignored Enkidu and Sigurd screaming for him to uninstall one of their cards, as he prepared to do something reckless.

The daggers of Gram, forged from the original's shards, floated off his belt and began to spin in front of him, chains that swirled around him attaching to the bottom of each dagger. Jaune slowly reared his fist back and stared at Okita with determination. He would not lose here! He would win, even if he had to tear his body apart.

**"Demonic Sword, ready!"** Jaune chanted, and rapidly punched each dagger towards Okita.

Okita was quick to try and deflect the daggers, but they veered off course and began to strike at her from every direction just as she had done to Jaune moments before! She grit her teeth and did her best to deflect the daggers as they struck at her!

**"What I call upon is the breath of the stars! Walking alongside the path of man, I shall show you the manifestation of mysteries!"** Jaune continued to chant, and the chains attached to the daggers moved into action!

Okita was left shocked as, with every strike, the chains began to bind her, and she felt her powers draining slightly. Not as much as they would if she were a divine enemy, but enough for her to notice! She struggled in the chains, but they held strong. She focused on Jaune again, only to see Gram hovering in front of him, blade pointed at her.

**"Child of man, this is a dawn of destruction!"** Jaune roared, punching the Sword of the Sun and chasing after it as it surged towards Okita and stabbed into her stomach, causing her to scream in pain. But Jaune wasn't done, appearing behind the sword moments after it stabbed in, and punching it again with all his might. **"Gram Elish!"**

Flames spread out and burned everything around them as Jaune poured every drop of aura he had into that one attack. Everything he had left in him, he poured it into the blade as flames burned brilliantly and covered the area around them.

Drained of stamina, weakened by Okita's Noble Phantasm, and his own reckless move, Jaune didn't stay conscious long enough to see if his attack was enough to finish off the Alter Ego, or enough to see if it even did enough damage to stall her.

Instead, he passed out with a satisfied expression as he saw the shocked expression on Okita's face as flames covered them both.

**~~Stacking the Deck~~**

Jaune didn't know how long had passed when he came to, he only knew that it was dark out. His gaze was blurry, heavily so, and he felt the weakest and most vulnerable he ever had. Not even without his aura back at Beacon had he felt so weak and vulnerable. No, this was a new experience, and not one he was enjoying.

He tried to sit up, before groaning in pain and instantly being forced to lay back down again as pain shot through his body… He looked down, seeing his shirt had been removed and the entirety of his upper body was covered in bandages. Even then, he could feel the damage done by Okita's Noble Phantasm… Had it not been for his recklessness, Jaune knew he would have died…

_'Okita!'_ Jaune thought to himself, doing his best to look around for any sign of her… Only to see her sitting on a log near the fire she'd started up. His looking around also told him they were on the edge of the forest, as he could see Arcadia in the distance.

"It seems you've woken up," she noted, turning that silver gaze upon him as she sat on a log. "I am glad. It would be a terrible shame to have you die after all the work I went to make sure you stayed alive," she told him. "How are you feeling?"

"In pain…" Jaune groaned. Moving hurt… Breathing hurt, everything hurt. "Why am I…? Why didn't you…?"

"Die? Or why didn't I kill you?" She asked, and Jaune simply nodded. "I must admit, I wasn't expecting that reckless attack of yours… The Chains of Enkidu combined with Sigurd's Bolverk Gram… By all rights, if you had been at the level of a heroic spirit then I would have died without question."

"But…?"

"But you are _not_ at the level of a heroic spirit," she told him. "While you can use their powers, you are not at that level. Not yet. Though if I had to guess, you are definitely beginning to reach D-Rank in terms of strength."

"O-Only… D-Rank…?" Jaune felt offended… Only D-Rank!? He thought he'd be at least B-Rank!

Okita nodded. "Do not be so surprised. E-Rank is several times stronger than the average human, D-Rank being around twenty times that of an average human. For any person to be reaching that threshold is impressive…"

Jaune only grunted. "Why… Why didn't you kill me?" He croaked out to her, confused… Why? She had the chance to end him, and yet she chose not to. Why? She could end him right now.

"Because you are the one I have been searching for since I manifest in this world," she told him.

"What are you…?"

"If you are wondering what I mean, just look at the back of your left hand…" She gestured towards it.

Confused and still in pain, Jaune looked…

"When did I get a tattoo…?" He asked aloud as he looked at the strange… Marking on the back of his left hand, dyed crimson red.

_'That is…!'_ He heard Enkidu's voice for the first time since he awoke, and he could hear the shock in the voice of the clay man.

_'What? What is it?'_

_'That is… A set of Command Seals… But that means…!'_

"Allow me to introduce myself to you again," Okita said, prompting for Jaune to look at her. She slowly fell on one knee before him, bowing her head. "My name is Majin Okita Soji. I have manifested for the sole purpose of finding one worthy to serve under. Until my body is destroyed from endless battle, I shall devote my sword to you… My Master."

"… What!?"

* * *

**A/N: It's that time again, when I respond to reviews. There's also an important notice at the end of this chapter, be sure to read it.**

**EternalKing: I'm on your side here. I do agree, Jaune's cheating into Beacon was unfair to others that had worked so hard and done everything they could to get in. But reasons will be revealed that show WHY he had to take that path, why he felt he had no other choice. And in comparison to Jaune faking his transcripts, Blake being a member of the White Fang is much more serious. Especially considering that, thus far in the show, the only real 'discrimination' we've seen against Faunus is when Cardin is pulling Velvet's ears (And he's just a dick so that may not even be the real reason), and what Jacques has done to faunus with a brand. And Yang has trashed a nightclub, caused no doubt hundreds if not thousands of dollars/Lien of property damage, and got away with it. And that's not mentioning what illegal things Nora and ren might have had to do to survive for so long. Living on the streets means you can't play the world clean if you wanna get ahead. I'm not saying Jaune is a Saint. But neither are any of the others.**

**Rebmul: The reason those stories were discontinued was because I'm in a bad place when it comes to Naruto. Just seeing his name causes me to get a headache, and not because I hate the series or the guy or anything like that. I've just been reading too many Naruto fics and writing too many Naruto fics, and I'm just at the point where I'm in 'Naruto Overload' so to speak. I've only recently been able to start reading some ongoing fics I had favourited, and even then the room needs to be well lit and I need to have a cold bottle of water on hand just in case. I am trying not to write any other stories besides this one until it is finished, or I've at least completed Arc 1.**

**Wrath of the Sun Deity: I've... Never really considered having any of my fics doing a reading. I remember awhile ago someone approached me asking to do a reading of The Moon's Rise: Arc of Lightning, but I'm not sure if that went anywhere. If anyone is willing to do a reading fic of this, I am happy to send them the Document for stacking the deck with the chapters in it via email.**

**Now, onto the important notice.**

**After looking through the reviews, I came across one in particular from an anonymous person using the name 'IForgotMyLogin.' I wonder why he stayed anonymous... I'm kidding of course, the name makes it obvious. Anyway, he pointed out 'It's kind of silly to hold a poll and then keep half the characters mysteries.' And you know what?**

**He's absolutely correct.**

**So I've officially taken down the old poll, since people cast their votes, and I've instead created a brand new one with the options you will see below, including the true names of the servants that are being offered a place in the harem.**

**Your options are:**

**Harem (Again, top 3 girls take it)**

**Ruby**

**Cinder**

**Neo**

**Emerald**

**Scathach-Skadi**

**Atalante**

**Nero (Mystery Saber A)**

**Mordred (Mystery Saber B)**

**Tamamo (Mystery Caster)**

**Okita Soji Alter (Mystery Extra Class)**

**Ishtar (Mystery Archer)**

**Goddess Rhongomyniad (Mystery Lancer)**

**Semiramis (A new one I added on a whim)**

**These are the options in the poll, and you can vote a maximum of four times. And for those curious about Goddess Rhongomyniad (Who I shall henceforth refer to as 'Rhongo' or 'Rhon' to make it so I don't have to type her name every damn time) she IS the same one from the Camelot singularity that made the Holy City Camelot in Fate/Grand Order. I have very important plans for Rhon, though her death is not written in stone.**

**I will say this: if Rhongomyniad becomes part of the pairing she will live. If she does not, then she _will _die. And that will greatly change the flow of the story. So I am giving you all the chance to, essentially, control part of my story by choosing of Rhongo lives or dies. No pressure.~**

**The poll will end exactly 1 week after Chapter 10 has been posted, and I will announce the results of the poll in the interlude following chapter 10.**

**And, lastly, here is the information on the attack Jaune pulled off against Okita.**

**Name: Gram Elish: O' Humans, Witness Destruction**

**Type: Anti-Fortress/Anti-Divine**

**Rank: A++**

**Range: 1~50**

**Maximum number of targets: 900 People**

**Gram Elish: O' Humans, Witness Destruction, is a Fusion Phantasm born from the union of "Enuma Elish: O' Humans, Let Us Restrain the Gods" and "Bolverk Gram: Heaven's Wheel of Destruction." The full wrath of Gram thrown as an Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm, combined with the power to seal away the strength of divine foes, joined as one through the determination of Jaune Arc. Against a normal Servant, this Noble Phantasm is good for restraining them while using the power of Gram. But against a Divine Foe, being helplessly bound by Enkidu's chains, and struck with the force of an Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm... It may be the key to overthrowing the Gods from their thrones.**

**That's all I have to say for this. Thank you all for reading and look forward to chapter seven!**

**This is Ezras Hargrave, signing off!**


	7. VII: Answers

**Stacking The Deck**

**Summary: When Jaune's friends turned on him upon finding out about his transcripts, he felt more lost than ever. By chance he happened upon a stand in Vale, and his life would change forevermore… "I'm not a Huntsman… I'm a Hero."**

**Rated T, possibly M later.**

**Pairing: ?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RWBY was created by Monty Oum and is owned by Roosterteeth. Please support the official release. I do not own the Fate Series. Fate was created by Kinoko Nasu and is owned by Type-Moon. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**VII: Answers**

Jaune liked to think he was a relatively calm person. He liked to think that, in most scenarios, he was able to keep a completely clear head and think things through logically.

Finding out that an attractive woman, a Servant, had bound themselves to you in your sleep and thus caused three sigils to appear on your hand that gave you the power to give them any absolute orders was _not_ one of the situations he could stay calm in.

It took two full hours for Okita and Enkidu to calm him down, Sigurd hung back since calming people down was not his specialty. It then took another hour for the two to convince him that Okita had not just made herself into his slave, and one more for them to properly explain the standard Master/Servant relationship to him in a way that wouldn't freak him out.

On a side note, he found out that Okita was not able to hear the voices of Enkidu or Sigurd. He questioned her about it once he'd finally managed to calm down, and she'd said she couldn't get a hint of their voices at all even though she could sense their presences within him.

Once all the explanations were done, Okita all but ordered Jaune to get some sleep. Her master he may be, but she was showing that she was adamant he get the rest he needed. And considering the pain all over his body from enduring her Noble Phantasm, he didn't even try to argue with her. Instead he lay back down and was out in seconds.

When Jaune awoke the next morning, he had been expecting his head to be resting on the cold hard ground and to be uncomfortable. He'd been expecting his muscles to be incredibly sore but still usable, so he could complete his journey to Arcadia.

But instead, when his eyes opened up, the first thing he noticed once his mind cleared was just how _soft_ the ground felt, unnaturally soft. But pleasant, quite pleasant. He couldn't ever remember the ground being so pleasant to have his head on.

He was curious as to just why the ground felt so soft… But then he looked up and was subjected to the silver eyes of his Servant, Okita Soji. For the most part, her face was emotionless. Yet he could see her lips were quirked up slightly as she stared at him.

"Good morning, Master," Okita said to him. "Did you sleep well? I thought the ground might be uncomfortable, so I offered you my lap as you slept. Did you sleep well?"

Jaune stared at Okita with a blank expression, and then he did what any man would do if they got a lap pillow for the first time from a beautiful woman.

_ '… Are… Are you crying…?'_ Enkidu asked, sounding bewildered for the first time.

_'Shut up…'_ Jaune sobbed joyfully as he experienced the legendary lap pillow for the first time. _'This is one of the greatest joys a man can experience! Don't ruin this for me!'_

_'Indeed,'_ he heard Sigurd chime in. _'A lap pillow is one of the greatest pleasures any man can experience. To receive even one is something other men can and will be jealous of. My respect to you, Master. You haven't known Okita for even a day, and she's already letting you use her lap.'_

"Master… Are you okay?" Okita asked with concern as she saw tears streaking down his cheeks.

"I-I'm fine, Okita…" He told her. "J-Just got something in my eyes is all," he said, wiping his eyes clean of the joyful tears. He quickly reminded himself of just what he was going to be doing today, and any semblance of joy quickly faded from him.

That was right. Today he was going to be getting his answers. One way or another. He just hoped it was the one way instead of the other. He didn't want to hurt his family, even if they had tried to force him away from his dream.

Slowly sitting up, Jaune expected pain… Only to find none. Shock came to his face as he began to fell all over his bandaged chest and body… Nothing, no pain at all… On the contrary, he felt better than ever!

Jaune rose to his feet, stretching and feeling over himself once again just to be sure. Nothing hurt at all, not even a little bit… Why? He usually felt at least sore after a training session, and that fight was much more strenuous than any of his training sessions, especially with all the blows he received!

So why?

Jaune looked to Okita with a questioning look but, almost seeming to read his mind, she shook her head. "I don't know why you seem to feel so good, Master," she told him. "While you slept, there was this sort of white glow to you for a short time, but nothing else unusual happened."

_'How curious…'_ Jaune thought to himself. He'd never heard of something like that… He knew his aura was strong, but to glow like that in his sleep didn't seem like something the others would have missed.

_'Maybe it's my semblance…'_ He thought to himself with a childish giddy, before he squashed it. He wasn't going to give himself hope like that. He would find out if it was his semblance or if it wasn't later. For now, he had to focus on his answers first and foremost, no distractions.

With that in mind, Jaune slipped his shirt and hoody back on, and clasped his armour into place. Better to leave the bandages just in case his wounds weren't as healed as they thought, and to prevent infections.

He placed his blade at his waist, hoisting his bag over his shoulder, before he looked at Okita. "We're going to be heading into the town today," he told her. "The one that was in sight when the two of us fought each other.

"Yes, Master," Okita nodded, and Jaune suppressed a grimace. That would take some getting used to. "A question first, please. Why didn't they send someone to investigate all the explosions?"

"That would be because of my family," he sighed. "My family's line is known to be destructive. They probably just thought one of my family members was training and caused an explosion, so they didn't question it. They're able to tell the difference between an Arc's explosions, and an actual threat's. Don't ask me how."

Okita tilted her head in mild confusion on how they could identify something like that, before nodding. It explained why nobody came to investigate the explosions, at the very least.

Jaune turned away from the Alter Ego and began to walk. And with every step, he reminisced on just how far he felt he had come, his thoughts drowning out the world around him for the time being.

When he'd left Arcadia, he had still been but a boy. A boy trying to be a hero through deceit and winging it. A boy who could have very well died during the first day if someone hadn't taken pity on him and saved him and unlocked his aura.

It had been a couple of months since that time, and things were different now. A boy no longer, he had grown. His body more defined, his mind sharper, skills gained and continually polished on a regular basis.

It wasn't until now, as the gates of Arcadia came into sight and with the right of passage almost completed, that Jaune could finally stick his chest out and proudly declare what he had always wanted to since he had decided he wanted to be a hero.

He was worthy of the Arc name. He was worthy to be Jaune Arcadia Arc and, one day, he would be worthy to proudly carry the title of 'Hero.'

He was snapped out of his thoughts when, finally, he and Okita came upon the gates. A fist clenched as he allowed pride to fill him as he stood there for a moment, soaking in the moment, before he proudly walked through the gates.

"Halt!" A voice called out, and Jaune turned to see one of the guards. "I'm going to need to see some ID…" The guard trailed off as they got a good look at Jaune's face. "… J-Jaune?" He spluttered in surprise. "Is… That you?"

"Do you know anybody else this roguishly handsome?" Jaune asked rhetorically, mockingly posing for the guard, before he relaxed. "Yeah, it's me Sanguis."

The now identified Sanguis grinned. "Jaune, I'm glad to see you man!" He laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "Man, when you went missing a few months ago we were worried sick! Looked high and low for you, but no sight! And look at you now! You've put on some muscle, gained way more confidence! You've even got a pretty girl following you around!"

Okita tilted her head, quirking an eye. "I am simply following my Mas-!"

_'Do not refer to me as 'master' in public, Okita,'_ Jaune said quickly through their mental think, chastising himself for not going over this before. _'Just Jaune, alright?'_

Okita blinked in surprise before coughing to pass off her cut off sentence. "Sorry about that, I don't have the best constitution. Jaune is simply a friend of mine, and I was on my way here as it was. He was kind enough to let me travel together with him since he already knew the way here."

"Sounds like Jaune… Wait, let you?" Sanguis questioned, then he took another long look at Jaune, very carefully… And his eyes widened. "Jaune… You didn't?"

"Right of passage," was all Jaune said to him. He lifted up his hoodie and shirt, exposing the scars that were formed from fighting Grimm on the way to Arcadia, and some of the bandages Okita placed on him.

Sanguis shook his head in disbelief, as if he really couldn't believe he was seeing this. "Jaune… You should go check in on your family," he told him after absorbing this new information. "I'll check you and your friend in, no ID needed. What's her name?"

"My name is Okita Souji," she said simply, answering for herself as she was able to.

The crimson haired man nodded, writing down their names down in a check in book. "Jaune Arc… Okita Souji… All done," he said. "Enjoy your stay. And good to see you back, Jaune."

"Thank you," Jaune replied. "Though whether it is good to be back or not remains to be seen for me," he turned away from the guard and began to walk through the town, Okita on his heels.

"Did you know him?" Okita asked after a moment of them walking, curiosity lacing her voice.

Jaune nodded, "We attended the same school," he told her. "Before I left town to follow my dreams. His family have been guards of the town for generations, I guess he decided to start his guard duties a few years early though. It's considered a great honour to be one of the guards of the gate."

Okita nodded at that, tilting her head. "If you don't mind me asking Ma- Jaune- where are we going exactly?"

Jaune opened his mouth to respond, before it snapped shut and he came to an abrupt halt.

"Jaune?" Okita tilted her head. "Is everything alright…?" She followed his gaze, noticing him staring at a house not too far away.

All at once, Jaune was swimming in memories of times in the house. All the good times, like when Saphron had revealed that she was getting married and they'd all had a huge celebration. Or the time when she'd come home with her wife, Terra, and their newly adopted son: Adrian. When Jaune had been allowed to hold Adrian, he'd felt a rush of emotion holding that young life in his hands.

That was the day that Jaune became incredibly adamant about being a hunter. He wanted to become a hunter, to protect the innocent. To protect the young lives that could not protect themselves. To ensure they could grow and live out their dreams, to ensure _Adrian_ could grow up and live a happy life.

But he also recalled bad memories. Like the time when his sister, Amber, had stolen his practise sword he used for training and locked it in the attic. Or the time when all his books about Huntsman were taken by Aurelia, another of his sisters. He never really found out what happened to the books, but he believed that she'd either sold them, destroyed them, or locked them up in the attic.

Jaune let out a sigh, and finally replied to Okita's question, "No. Everything is not alright. But… Hopefully that will change in the next few hours…"

He began to walk towards that familiar house, and with every step another memory attacked his mind. Good times, bad times, all of them assaulted him. Good times trying to get him to forgive his family, bad times trying to get him to hate them.

By the time he stopped at the door, he didn't have an answer to if he should forgive them or not.

But he would have his answer before the day was done.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

He rapped his knuckles against the door three times. Okita stood behind him, waiting faithfully.

The door opened.

"… Jaune?"

"Hello mother."

**~~Stacking the Deck~~**

Jaune and Okita sat at the kitchen table, four of his six sisters staring at the two of them suspiciously, while his mother made them all some tea.

For his part, Jaune didn't buckle under the stares of Aurelia, Amber, Olivia, or Jasmine. He met their stares right back, the rage and desire to get answers allowing him to withstand stares that he would usually cave into after a few moments.

The fact he'd completed the right of passage was also a nice ego boost, and he doubted any of them could survive Okita's Noble Phantasm either.

The tension was broken when Rouge Arc made her way back into the room. She sat down eight tea cups before passing them out to each person and taking a seat herself.

_'Eight,'_ Jaune noted. There were only seven people present, meaning the eighth cup was for when his father got home… Soon, he imagined.

Neither Jaune nor Okita touched their tea, while the others all took at least a sip.

"… Your father will be back in a little while," his mother said. "What would you like to talk about until then?"

"You know _exactly_ what I want to talk about," Jaune said, voice somewhat scathing. Rouge flinched, as did Amber and Aurelia, but it just made Jasmine glare at him harder. Olivia, for her part, had a look of disappointment on her face. A look Jaune steadfastly ignored.

Olivia was his oldest sibling, twenty-six years old, and she'd long since mastered the art of making you feel bad just by putting that disappointed look on her face and staring at you. Her hair matched her namesake, being the colour of olives, and she was dressed in her huntress gear.

"Jaune…" Rouge bit her lip. "Can't this wait until your father gets home?"

"Why? Just so can just brush it off?" Jaune growled. "No. I will be getting my answers. _Today_."

"And you think you deserve those answers after how childish you were?" Olivia sniffed. "After you ran away to Beacon, and left us all terrified something happened to you?"

"I don't want to hear that from you," Jaune spat. "Perhaps if you'd let me keep my books and prepare myself to be a hunter, you wouldn't need to be so worried! And don't try and turn this around on me! I'll admit, what I did was reckless, and stupid. But it was the _only_ way to achieve my dream, a dream all of you tried to keep me away from. I took the risk, and it worked out. What about you?"

Olivia's frown deepened, "Me?"

Jaune snorted, "I don't know if you're playing ignorant or not, but I suggest you stop. I get how all of you must feel, don't want the youngest child to go out and get himself killed as a Huntsman! But how do you think I feel when you go!? Not knowing if my sisters or parents are going to come back alive! How do you think I felt!?"

"That has nothing to do with-!"

"It has _everything_ to do with it!" He roared in frustration, standing up and spilling his tea. "What you are, Olivia, is nothing but a fucking hypocrite! You never wanted me to be a Huntsman because you didn't want to worry about me dying out there in the field! But I worried about you dying out in the field every single day! But it's okay for me to feel worried about you and support your dream, but it's out of the box for you to support me and worry about me!? I don't buy it!

"There is _another_ reason why you all don't want me to be a Huntsman so badly," Jaune hissed, and he saw all of them flinch at this accusation. "I knew it… There _is_ a reason why all of you have tried so desperately to keep me away from being a Huntsman! Well, today is when the secrets stop! One way, or another, I will find out…

"Even if I have to beat it out of all of you."

"Jaune!" His mother gasped. "You can't mean that-!"

"I mean every word!" He spat. "Enough with the bullshit, because I'm not buying it for a god damn second! Start talking, or I start swinging!"

Jasmine sneered at him, clearly furious from her earlier loss days ago. "Look at you acting all tough! You beat me one time, and now you think you can take on all of us!? Keep dreaming Jaune, you aren't gonna be ready for that! And you'll never be ready for it, because this Huntsman thing stops right now-!"

"That is not your decision to make," Okita's voice cut in, narrowing at them. They were all strong, but Okita was far stronger. The level of a Servant was simply beyond that of human comprehension. "It has always been Jaune's choice, a choice you have clearly tried to take from him. _Choice_ is what makes us human and, by taking choice from him, you have attempted to turn him into less than that. It is our choices that define who we are. Whatever reasoning you have, you made your choice to steal the choice of another. And that is unforgivable."

"Stay out of this, outsider!" Jasmine snapped at her. "This is between family!"

"Then how about you stop trying to avoid the question and start giving me answers!" He snapped. "Why do you not want me to be a Huntsman!? Tell me the truth!"

"Jaune-!" Rouge tried to speak up.

"Because of the prophecy," a gruff voice cut in from the doorway.

All of their heads turned and standing there was Argent Arc. His hair was a stark silver, blue eyes burning brilliantly. He walked forwards to the table.

"Dad…?" Jaune whispered, confused by what was going on… His father had been the most adamant that Jaune wasn't going to be a Huntsman, why was he on his side now?

"Son," Argent greeted with a nod. He began to pour himself a cup of tea.

"Argent!" Rouge complained. "You swore you'd never tell-!"

"And that was clearly a mistake," Argent growled. "I was never on board with denying Jaune, I made my stance clear that he should grow to be what he wanted to be. _You_ wanted to keep things a secret from him, to deny him his destiny. One often meets their destiny on the road to avoid it, Rouge. I told you that, and still you made me promise. Enough of the lies, he deserves the truth!"

"No!" Rouge said firmly. "I will not let him become a Huntsman, and that is final!"

"It is not longer your choice!" Argent yelled at her and Jaune's entire family recoiled, including himself. Their father never yelled. Raising his voice, yes, but he had never _yelled_. They couldn't recall a time in their lives when their father had actually yelled. "Jaune is a grown man, and he has chosen his path! The choice is not in your hands, nor mine! The least we can do is tell him the truth!"

"What truth?" Jaune demanded. "And what do you mean prophecy!? What is going on!?"

Rouge looked back and forth between Argent's face, that screamed Jaune would know before the day was done, and Jaune's that told her he would not back down or quit until he knew the truth.

Rouge Arc collapsed on her chair, covering her face with her hands… "Tell him then," she said, Aurelia and Amber- the twins- quickly moving to comfort their mother. "I tried to protect him… I failed. Tell him if you must, but I never wanted this…"

Argent simply nodded and turned to Jaune. "To start off this conversation, you should know that you are the first male Arc to be born to our family in generations."

"What?" Jaune recoiled in surprise. "But… You…"

"Married into the family," Argent told him. "The Arc Clan has strict rules, one being that if you are marrying into the family- regardless of gender- you must take the last name 'Arc' to be recognised as a family member. And it is you being the first male Arc born in generations where the problems stem."

"Why?" Jaune's eyes narrowed. "What's the big deal about me being male?"

Argent swirled his tea before drinking it all at once and setting the cup down. "The prophecy speaks of a male that carries Arc blood through his veins. One that will rise higher, and greater, than any Arc before him. His name shall be known throughout the world, and he shall accomplish great things. But the presence of Death shall follow him wherever he goes and, one day, he shall face the greatest challenge that any mortal could endure. Should he win, then the future shall be filled with joy. But should he fail, should he fall, then the world will fall back to an age long forgotten and we shall all suffer the consequences."

There was silence.

Jaune swallowing sounded much louder in the silence of the room. That's what all this had been about? Why he'd been denied his dream? A prophecy?

"And how do you know that's even real," he demanded. "There is no way you could know that it's true!"

"The prophecy was given by your ancestor," Argent told him. "On his deathbed, surrounded by family, he spoke the prophecy through his semblance. We know what of what his semblance was, only that it could give him glimpses into your future. He was the last male to carry Arc blood through his veins, before you were born.

"Your mother fretted for you the instant you were born," his father explained, "but didn't think you'd be drawn so easily to the Huntsman lifestyle. The second she realised it, she freaked out and put a ban on you learning anything. She even had me use my connections to assure you'd never get into a Huntsman school, and that all the books on the matter would be kept far from you."

Jaune just stared… His gaze shifted back and forth between his mother, his father, and the rest of his family. They all had guilty gazes, and they refused to look directly at him. Jaune felt his rage boiling within him.

"You all knew…?" He whispered, eyes narrowing at them. "All of you know… And you agreed with this!?"

"Suffering consequences," Amber spoke up softly. "We can live with that… But we could never let our precious little brother be hurt like that… Saphron didn't agree with how we went about things… That's why she moved out and went to live with Terra. She wanted nothing to do with what we were up to anymore. Some of us felt guilty, but we couldn't let you die… So, we did what we had to do."

"You… You had no right…" Jaune said, taking a step back from the table. He immediately had Okita at his side, a look of concern on her face, but she remained by him. "You had no right to do that!" His body was glowing with aura as his rage grew. "I am the only one who could decide that!"

_'Jaune, you need to calm down,'_ Enkidu's soothing voice whispered into his ear. _'Rage will not aid you right now. Calm yourself, clear your mind. Then, you will know what you must do next.'_

Angry as he was, Jaune still manged to listen. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He counted to ten several times before he finally managed to calm himself.

"More than that…" Jaune continued to speak, voice much calmer. "You didn't believe I could do it. You had no faith that I could face this great challenge, and win… Well, I'm going to prove you all wrong."

"And how are you going to do that?" Aurelia asked in a meek voice. "You may have completed the right of passage, but so have the rest of us. That isn't going to help prove yourself to us."

"There is a way I can prove myself," he told her… And then his gaze rested on his father. His father, for the longest time, was Jaune's inspiration to be a Huntsman. Powerful, strong, wise, understanding, kind. That memory from the day before washed over him. His father had supported his dream quietly from the shadows, even if his mother made him use all his connections to stop Jaune.

His father was his idol… And if he was going to prove himself, then he needed to surpass him.

"I'll prove myself to you by fighting dad," he declared aloud, causing everyone's eyes to move to him in shock. "I will fight him, and in that battle, I'll prove to you that I _can_ do this.

"I'll prove to you that I _will_ be the hero I've always wanted to be!"

* * *

**A/N: Before I start responding to reviews, I need to address something that I honestly can't believe I need to correct... While I appreciate all of you posting your pairing choices in the comments, kindly stop. The poll is on my profile, four choices per person. I'm not counting commented votes, only the votes that go into the poll. I made the poll for a reason so I'm not gonna add and calculate the extra votes from the comments, that's just making extra work for me when I've already made the work easy for all of you and me.**

**With that out of the way, time to start responding to reviews!**

**Phoenixfoundation: If you look up glitchy text generator you can find a few websites that help you generate the text, and then you can just copy and paste it.**

**Tsun: Just to clarify, though I did mention it in the chapter, explosions by Arcadia are normal. And the guards have an uncanny way of telling which explosions are caused due to an Arc, and if something is an actual threat to the town. So that's why they gave it no notice, they just assumed it was an Arc doing something ridiculous again.**

**Multiverse lover: No holy grail war in Remnant. While grail war fics can work, that is not what I am writing here.**

**SD74: Mmm... No. Jaune will not be gaining any class cards outside of the main 7 classes, though he may pick up a class card or 2 along the way.**

**Achen5041: Jaune MIGHT be able to kill the gods, who knows? (I do, I'm being vague on purpose.)**

**Grim24: The command seal wasn't there until Okita bound herself to him while he was asleep. There's no grail to give out command seals, instead Servants have their own command seals in this fic but cannot use them. They have to bind themselves to a master and give them the command seals for them to work properly.**

**And that is going to be it for responses to reviews for this chapter! I wanted to get this chapter out this month since I skipped July without meaning to. So much piled up, and I just ended up not writing enough to get the chapter out in time. I will hopefully be back to doing at least one chapter a month in September, though it may come out before then so stay tuned!**

**Until next time, this is Ezras Hargrave signing off!**


	8. VIII: Proof of Growth

**Stacking The Deck**

**Summary: When Jaune's friends turned on him upon finding out about his transcripts, he felt more lost than ever. By chance he happened upon a stand in Vale, and his life would change forevermore… "I'm not a Huntsman… I'm a Hero."**

**Rated T, possibly M later.**

**Pairing: ?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RWBY was created by Monty Oum and is owned by Roosterteeth. Please support the official release. I do not own the Fate Series. Fate was created by Kinoko Nasu and is owned by Type-Moon. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**VIII: Proof of Growth**

"You want to fight me…?" Argent was the first one to speak up after the shock of Jaune's statement.

"That's right," Jaune nodded. "Unless I have a secret father I know about, you're the only one I call dad. I want to prove myself…" He glared at the rest of his family. "And not for some sort of approval from all of you. After what I've heard, the only ones among you I want approval from are dad and Saphron. I'm doing this to show you that you made a mistake in not supporting me, because I have grown strong without your help!"

The silence from his family was deafening, and the guilt they felt was palpable. But Jaune didn't care. He may love his family but forgiving them was not going to happen in the course of a few hours. It would take a very long time for them to earn back his forgiveness. And if they didn't try, then they didn't deserve it.

"Jaune, are you sure about this?" Okita was, surprisingly, the one to ask. "You may still be injured from yesterday…"

"Irrelevant," Jaune told her. "A hero has to fight in all kinds of situations, even ones where they are recovering from an injury. Besides, I've already issues the challenge. I will not take it back now."

"It seems you inherited the Arc's warrior spirit, alright," his father said with a smirk. "Alright son, I'll accept your challenge. But let's put some conditions on it."

"Like?"

"I am a Hunter," his father said. "I have years of experience on you, while you likely only have a few months at best. So, I suggest a ten-minute time limit. If you manage to knock me off my feet or last the ten-minute time limit, then that will be more than enough proof that they were wrong to restrain you like that."

"That's acceptable," Jaune nodded. "But I only lose if I'm unconscious and can't continue."

Argent nodded, before his gaze hardened. "I may want you to prove yourself, Jaune," Argent said. "But that does not mean I will coddle you in this battle. If you drop your guard, for even a moment, it will cost you victory. Am I understood?"

Jaune simply nodded.

Argent nodded in returned and turned. "Follow me," he said, making his way out of the house and out of the town.

Jaune, Okita, and the family were quick to follow. His sister's concerned for his sake, except Jasmine who wanted to see him get pummelled, and his mother who wanted proof that she had made the right choice in not letting Jaune become a hunter.

It was a quiet walk there, but soon enough they'd made it to a small clearing in the forest. Near enough to the town that they could hear the alarm, but far enough that they could fight without causing any damage.

Argent stood at one end of the clearing, a sword in his left hands. It was not his usual weapon, that was in for repairs, but a simple sword would make the playing field more even for Jaune. "Olivia," he spoke up. "You will be the referee and the time keeper. The instant the 10 minutes are up, you will declare it. Am I understood?"

"Yes, father," Olivia nodded as she produced a stopwatch.

Jaune drew Crocea Mors and readied the shield. He held no illusions that he may need to install Sigurd or Enkidu to face his father, and he would be fully prepared to do so. But he would last as long as he could without them in the meantime.

"Ready…" Olivia looked back and forth between the two of them, a somewhat nervous expression on her face…

Jaune's muscle tensed as he settled deeper into his stance.

His father stood there, completely calm with sword in hand.

"Start!"

Jaune quickly raised up his shield and took a step forward…

**Whoosh! Clang!**

… Before he was promptly sent skidding back several feet, grinding to a halt moments later.

Pain shot through his arm from the force of the blow, and he peaked over his shield to see his father stood there. Dirt and dust was kicked up from Jaune's skidding, and the sword was stopped in the air, blocked by the shield.

"It seems you've got quite a bit of arm strength," Argent noted. "And good instincts too. You blocked my first attack and only have pain in your arm and skid back a few feet."

Of course, his father would notice, he was a Hunter. He'd trained himself to notice the little things about opponents, especially any ways their bodies twitched in pain for weak spots.

"I blocked a Deathstalker's pincer with one arm during Beacon's initiation, without any formal training," Jaune replied, his arm still stinging with pain as he quickly got back into stance.

"Impressive…"

**Whoosh! Clang!**

Jaune turned around quickly as his father disappeared from sight, barely blocking another swing and was sent skidding back even further. The force of that blow had pain rushing through his arm… He could feel it starting to get a bit numb. He knew if he took another blow like that, he'd be out for the count.

_'Install one of our cards,'_ Enkidu told Jaune. _'You may have your pride… But it's plain as day, your father is on the same level as a Low-Class Servant. Install a card now, or you will not last the ten minutes.'_

Jaune didn't respond to that, instead he returned his shield to sheath form and rested it on his waist.

"So, you're going on the offensive?"

"You could say that," he pulled Sigurd's card out. "Install Saber!"

Jaune's body glowed, and moments later he was clad in the black armour of the Norse Hero. In his left hand was Crocea Mors, and in his right was Sigurd's weapon: Gram.

"Oh?" Argent raised an eyebrow, intrigued by this change. "Is this your semblance…? I've never seen one like it."

"You could say that," Jaune replied, crouching into a low stance. He hadn't had much training with Dual Wielding, but he'd have to improvise…

"I'm going on the attack, dad," Jaune told him.

Argent smirked softly. "Then come at me, Jaune."

**Whoosh! Clang- Snap!**

Surprise flooded Argent's features as his blade met Gram's, and his blade lost the battle. He was forced to jump back as Jaune swung for his torso with Crocea Mors during his distraction. The blade left a small cut on his shirt, just before he got out of reach.

Jaune couldn't help the small smug smirk that came to his lips as he cut his father's clothing. While he knew his father wasn't taking him seriously, he was pleased to see he could at least cut the man's clothing, it was a good first step.

He didn't let up, either. He quickly charged at his father, swinging his blades. Baiting him out with Crocea Mors, and then swinging with Gram when his father fell for the bait!

**Whoosh!**

Argent ducked under the swing, before he rose up again and drilled a powerful punch into Jaune's stomach that sent him soaring back from the impact.

Jaune slammed his feet on the ground and slowly skid to a halt, hunched over slightly as if to protect his stomach, and dropping Crocea Mors as if the impact from the blow caused him to lose what strength remained in his left arm.

Not one to let an opportunity go to waste, Argent was upon Jaune in moments. He threw another punch, this one aimed for Jaune's head to knock him out…

**Whoosh!**

And yet, impossibly, he missed. Jaune's body had tilted sideways, as if he were passing out, causing the attack to barely miss his face, and Argent saw a glint of green in Jaune's left hand.

_'A dagger!'_

Argent leapt back as Jaune swiped at where his father had been mere moments before, a green dagger now clutched firmly in his left hand. He'd fallen for Jaune's trick, believing his defences were down from his punch. But instead Jaune had used that moment of weakness as an opportunity to swing at him!

_'Jaune hasn't just become stronger…'_ Argent noted as he observed his son stow the dagger away and pick up Crocea Mors, ready to attack again. _'He's gotten smarter too, and has learned to use weakness itself as an opportunity to attack… No, rather…'_

Argent thought back to all the time's when Jaune was growing up that other kids would pick on him… All the times his sister's would relentlessly tease him… Jaune would appear weak, sad, frustrated…

But he would always find a way to turn the tables. He'd point out and attack another kid's weak point when they contradicted themselves, he'd tease his sister's relentlessly when they made mention of a tease that reminded Jaune of some heavy ammo he could use against them.

_'Jaune has been using weakness as an opportunity his whole life. And he's translated that to his fighting style seamlessly…'_

Argent risked a glance at Olivia, seeing the reflection of the stop watch in her glasses. _'Three minutes since we started… No, not yet. I want to see just how much more Jaune is hiding.'_

"Come now, Jaune," Argent goaded him as he cracked his knuckles. "I know you have more strength than that in your body. Show me everything you've got and come at me with it!"

Jaune's eyes narrowed… For an instant, he believed his father realised what the class cards were. But he banished that thought from his mind in an instant. If his father wanted power, he would show him power…

_'You are still unable to draw out all of my strength,'_ Sigurd warned. _'And using my Noble Phantasm exhausts what strength you are able to draw from me. If you use it now, you will have to use Enkidu's card for the rest of this battle.'_

_'I know…'_ Jaune replied. _'But if I don't use it now, when will I? I will not quit, and I will use everything I have to win!'_

Jaune's eyes began to glow a fierce blue, his body shrouded by his aura. His family's eyes widened at the sheer _strength_ of his aura as it glowed around his body.

Daggers floated off of his belt and began to spin around in front of him as he sheathed Crocea Mors. "If you want what I've got, I'll give it to you!" Jaune called out to him, rearing his fist back. **"Demonic Sword, ready! Let me show you the manifestation of mysteries!"**

Argent's eyes widened as Jaune began to punch the daggers, sending them sailing at him… But they didn't stay straight on. Instead they veered off course and assaulted him from all directions! He was forced to bob and weave and dodge like he hadn't had to do in a long time! And even then, the daggers clipped him.

But the biggest shock came when he saw Jaune grab the heaving huge blade that was Gram… And _throw_ it at him! It went on a straight course, and with limited dodging options, he was forced to channel his aura into his fist. As he was about to punch, his eyes widened in shock as Jaune suddenly appeared behind the blade!

**"This is a dawn of destruction!"** He roared out, punching the butt of the blade, right as his father threw his aura coated fist. **"Bolverk Gram!"**

Flames spurted and spread out from the collision, azure hellfire spreading and enveloping the clearing, but not touching anyone besides Jaune's father.

Jaune grit his teeth as he saw his dad's punch holding back the Noble Phantasm. Were he able to access Sigurd's full power, this wouldn't be a problem. But Jaune's body was unable to handle all of that strength, meaning that Sigurd's Noble Phantasm was only at a fraction of its full strength!

Low enough for Jaune's father, at the level of a Low-Class Servant, to counter with an aura enhanced punch!

With a mighty yell, Jaune's father won the exchange, breaking through the Noble Phantasm and sending Jaune flying back from the attack! Jaune hit a tree, slamming into the sturdy wood hard, and his black armour shattered as he was forcefully uninstalled. Sigurd's power had been extended.

He fell to one knee, panting heavily, but he still stared defiantly at his father.

"That was… Impressive," Argent said, and he truly meant he. He hadn't known Jaune could unleash such a powerful attack. There were many hunters that couldn't release an attack with that kind of force. "Very impressive, Jaune," he complimented. "That attack caught me by surprise, but now I've beaten it. Do you still want to continue, knowing your best attack broke before me?"

"Who said… That was my best?" Jaune breathed and couldn't stop the smirk of satisfaction as he saw surprise come to his father's face. He pulled out the Lancer Card. "Install Lancer!"

Another flash of light and Jaune was clad in the white robes of Enkidu, his hands and feet bare, with Crocea Mors still resting on his waist.

_'Saber… Lancer…'_ Argent thought. _'Different types of weapons perhaps… But why do I not see any sort of spear?'_

Jaune took a breath… And from his sleeves, shot out chains. They launched straight towards Argent, who taken by surprise, dodged them. When they began to follow and chase him, that was when he began to start deflecting the chains rapidly.

_'Chains as a form of lance…'_ His father deducted at the spearheads on the end of every chain. _'Interesting… But I can tell there's more. Jaune is still holding something back… Come on son, you need to go all out of you want to prove yourself!'_

Jaune seemed to realise this too and took a deep breath as he prepared himself.

_'Are you sure about this?'_ Enkidu asked with concern. _'You have never used my Noble Phantasm… It is very different from Sigurd's or The Old Man of the Mountain's. Are you sure you still wish to proceed in this kind of situation?'_

_'I am,'_ Jaune replied, placing a hand on the ground as the chains kept assaulting his father. _'I don't know how long has passed… But I won't be satisfied with a time out win. I want to knock my dad on his ass and win this like a warrior!'_

_'Then do it!'_ Enkidu told him. _'Use my Noble Phantasm at your leisure!'_

**"What I call upon is the breath of the starts,"** Jaune chanted, and the very ground beneath them began to _sing_.

Argent's eyes widened as the chains stopped assaulting him, and he saw Jaune crouched on the ground. Then, before he could move in, Jaune leapt up and began to soar higher… And higher… And higher…

**"For I walk alongside the path of man,"** he continued to chant as chains shot from the ground and began to spiral around him, faster, and faster, and faster…

And suddenly, Jaune was gone, and instead there was on huge chain with a single gigantic spearhead. It tilted down and aimed at Argent, before shooting towards him.

Jaune _was_ the Chains of Heaven, the chains that would bind the gods… The chains that would knock down his father!

**"Therefore… Enuma Elish!"**

Argent immediately knew it was time to stop playing around so much. His entire body glowed silver, eyes hardening as his aura flowed and glowed brightly around his fist.

When the chain got near enough, he threw that punch with all his might!

Mortal fists met the Chains of Heaven.

**Boom!**

Dust kicked up around them, obscuring them from view.

"I can't see a thing!" Amber complained, waving her hands to try and make the dust go away faster. "Who won that clash!? I wanna know!"

"Patience, Amber," Rouge whispered… Why? She didn't want Jaune to win, she wanted proof she'd made the right call… So why? Why did her heart ache and beg for Jaune to prove her wrong? Why did she almost want to be punished for these actions, that she believed were right?

"… The victor is decided," Okita murmured under her breath, her keen eyesight telling her the result.

The dust slowly settled… And they were all treated to the sight of Jaune, back in his normal clothes, knee on his father's chest and sword pointing at his neck, as the silver haired man lay flat on the ground and staring at the sky with a smile.

The stopwatch fell from Olivia's hand and hit the ground.

_9:59._

Jaune was panting heavily, feeling drained… It wasn't as long as one of his workouts under Enkidu or Sigurd, it wasn't the fight against Okita when he'd recklessly unleashed a Fusion Phantasm. But he felt exhausted… And proud.

"The conditions," Jaune spoke up slowly. "I believe they were for ten minutes to pass… Or for me to knock you down. And I believe I just knocked you down, didn't I dad?"

"Yes, Son," Argent Arc agreed with a proud smile that threatened to split his face in two. "You most certainly did."

Jaune smiled, exhausted, and moved back off of his father while the man himself stood up.

Okita took that as her cue to rush over to Jaune, checking over her master for any signs of lasting damage. She was quick to conclude it was just muscle exhaustion and offered him a smile. "You did well, Master," she told him. "Very well indeed. I am sure you were already told what level your father was on, the fact you knocked him down is impressive."

"Yeah…" Jaune nodded, staring at his father with admiration. "But I still have a long way to go…"

Argent, meanwhile, was being fussed over by the rest of the family. He waved off his daughters and made his way over to Rouge, who's mouth was open and was shaking her head in disbelief…

"You saw it," he told her. "Jaune is growing at a rapid pace, soaking up knowledge and strength like a sponge. You made the choice to try and fight the prophecy, believing it could skip over Jaune if he didn't become a Huntsman and the problem would be for a future generation of Arcs. But he's made it clear, this is his destiny. You cannot deny it any longer, Rouge. And you will be spending the rest of your life trying to make up for your mistake."

"… I know," she whispered, head bowed and tears falling. "I know… I made a terrible mistake… And now, I have to pay for what I've done… I deserve this…"

Argent nodded, and turned to Jaune to congratulate him… Before they all tensed as the town alarm began to sound. It was loud, strong, and told them all that danger was nearing the town.

"Okita!" Jaune was the first to snap back into gear. "Take me to the town, right now! Top speed!"

"As you wish, Master," Okita responded as she dropped calling him Jaune, much to everyone's confusion, before she swept him up and vanished in a blur of pure speed as she headed back towards the town.

The Arc Family all looked at each other, before they began to rush there too.

**~~Stacking the Deck~~**

Travelling at the speed of an A-Rank Servant was nauseating, as it turned out.

Jaune's head was spinning. Okita's insane speed, plus the fight with his father left him feeling nauseated. It was far worse than the motion sickness he'd experienced with Bullheads!

He was quick to snap himself out of it, however, and focused on just where Okita had brought him.

They were on the outskirts of town again, on the opposite side from where he'd fought his father… And he saw them, gathering there.

Grimm.

It was only Beowolves, but the sheer number of them was insane! He'd never seen such a large group of Grimm! He heard about armies of Grimm on battlefields, but it was his first time experiencing something like these crazy numbers.

Jaune steeled himself, drawing Crocea Mors from its sheath. "We're going ahead, Okita!"

"Yes, Master!"

Just as Jaune was about to charge, however, he saw her.

Standing among the Grimm, as if she were their comrade in arms, was a woman. He couldn't make out her clothing very well from where he was, only that it was a deep black in colour, and her hair was crimson red.

"Yes, yes," he heard the woman's voice laugh loudly. "This will make a fine place for these beasts to show me what potential they have!"

_'Beasts…? Not Grimm…?'_

"Master!" Okita hissed. "She's a Servant!"

Jaune's eyes widened and he dropped into stance, despite how his muscles protested. "You there!" Jaune called out. "Who are you, Servant!?"

The woman paused in her laughter and her gaze focused on Jaune. "Hoh…? You know _what_ I am… That is surprising, considering that Servants are a kind long forgotten to this place."

A shudder ran through Jaune's spine… He didn't like the way she said that. "What do you mean by that!? Who are you!?"

"So many questions, but answers I shall not give," the woman chuckled. "Let's just say I'm a general, shall we? Leading my soldiers into battle… These beasts are not like the men I led into war, but they shall do. This is a mere experiment of mine, to see how well they follow my orders…" She rubbed the head of one. "Aren't they cute? Beasts of darkness, and they serve me due to the curses of Angra Mainyu that reside within this altered body of mine."

Angra Mainyu…? Curses? What was she talking about?

"Identify yourself or are you a coward!?"

Even from here, he could feel the woman's smirk turn into a sneer. "You challenged my honour… I should kill you right now… But I won't, I am merely here to test these beasts against you. But if you want something to call me…" The woman grinned smugly, turning away and revealing her hair was tied in a pony tail. "I am Servant Avenger. Now my beasts, charge!" She laughed and began to walk from the battlefield, as the Grimm all charged with mighty roars.

"Ignore the Servant for the time being," Jaune told Okita. "Focus on the Grimm! Once they're taken out, we can turn our attention to her!"

"Understood!" Okita nodded, before the two of them charged with matching battle cries.

Jaune slashed, and stabbed, and rolled, and swung, and punched, and kicked at any Grimm that entered his sight. He knew the numbers were numerous and knew that it was stupid of him to charge when he was already exhausted, but he didn't care. This was his _home_ and, even if his body broke and became useless, he swore he would defend it!

Jaune didn't know how long he was fighting for, before he finally had to back away from the battle, arms and legs weak, falling on one knee… His body was beginning to near its limit. But even so… Even so…!

_'Just rest Jaune, Okita can take care of the rest,'_ Enkidu tried to tell him.

_'I refuse…'_ Jaune responded, forcing himself to stand up. This was about pride. Pride in who he was, of what he'd proved. He refused to stand down, to let Okita simply take all the work. He would fight damn it! He was a warrior! He was going to rise above the expectations of him and make everyone who ever doubted him eat their words!

He would be a Hero!

**_'Do you desire Strength?'_**

_'Yes…'_ Jaune responded to the new voice without thinking. _'Strength to protect everyone… Strength to make sure no man has to bury his children, that no child is forced to pick up arms! The strength to defend everyone… And to win!'_

**_'… Thou Art Worthy.'_**

That was when Jaune felt it. That was when he saw it.

His body glowed a luminous white. The ache in his muscles faded, newfound strength filled his limbs… And Crocea Mors, the blade which seemed to reject accepting aura, glowed brilliantly. On that battlefield filled with the darkness of Grimm, it shone like a new star burning brightly for the first time.

_"Jaune," his father said to the young man as they camped out. Time between the two of them, without his sister's teasing him or his mother sheltering him. "Do you know why Crocea Mors is considered a Sacred Blade?"_

_"Isn't it cause my ancestor used it to kill lots of Grimm?" Young Jaune asked, confused._

_"That is part of the reason, but not the whole truth," he chuckled. "Long ago, Crocea Mors was not known by that name. The true name of Crocea Mors is lost to us, lost to time. But there is one thing very special about Crocea Mors, my son. Something that sets it apart from normal blades. Something that has not been seen since your ancestor passed it down to his child."_

_"What's that?"_

_His father smiled at him. "It held a power unlike any other weapon. It could determine one who was worthy of a great responsibility. Worthy of carrying a burden unlike any other, a burden that not just anyone could carry. It could determine the leader."_

_"The leader? Of what?"_

_"Of all of us," he responded. "Crocea Mors is more than just a blade. It lives, it breathes, and it learns. It has observed for many, many years. And it seeks to find one worthy. Worthy to carry the title that your ancestor carried long ago, before he came to Arcadia."_

_"Title…? Wait, do you mean…?"_

_"Crocea Mors is the sword that chooses the King, Jaune."_

_"When the sword shines like a new born star, the King shall finally return."_

That memory, something he'd forgotten about for so long, now surfaced to his mind… The history of Crocea Mors, and the true legacy of the Arc Family.

The Legacy of the Warrior King of Vale, who conquered all of Remnant only to split it up again and leave.

Jaune lifted that sword high into the air, and the Grimm screamed all around him as the light burned and tortured them. Light not seen for many years, now a glorious new hope for the future.

_The light of salvation, the light of hope, the light of glory._

A roar escaped Jaune's lips as he tore into the Grimm with renewed vigour. Before the might of that glorious blade, they stood no chance. They were cut up, destroyed, reduced to nothing.

None joined him and Okita in battling the army. None aided them, all too transfixed with the sight before them. A sight they never believed they would ever see. No matter how they rubbed their eyes and stared, the scene before them did not change.

As the sun finally set after hours of fighting, not a single Grimm remained. Those that had not fallen in battle had run away in fear, fear of what had driven them away from this place many years ago when the first Arc came to this land. And the woman known as Avenger was gone, having fled as she saw the carnage that was happening to the Grimm.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Crocea Mors was lifted into the air as it shone gloriously… And Jaune let out a roar of victory. Okita knelt by his side on one knee, as if a Servant waiting for their master.

All who saw the sight were speechless, unable to form a sentence… For they knew this could only mean one thing.

What was once the sunset was now considered the dawn. The dawn of a new era for all mankind.

For a new King of Vale had finally been chosen.

And his name was Jaune Arcadia Arc.

* * *

**A/N: Posting this chapter as a little apology for not posting one during July. So you're being treated to three chapter's this month, and we are now nearing the end of the first Arc of the story. I will not be responding to the reviews this chapter, since I'm posting this literally the next day. Better to respond to them in chapter 9 instead when that comes out, gives me more reviews to work with and select from.**

**Also, for the one guy who asked where the poll is, it's on my profile right at the top of the page.**

**Until next time this is Ezras Hargrave, signing off!**


	9. IX: Aftermath

**Stacking The Deck**

**Summary: When Jaune's friends turned on him upon finding out about his transcripts, he felt more lost than ever. By chance he happened upon a stand in Vale, and his life would change forevermore… "I'm not a Huntsman… I'm a Hero."**

**Rated T, possibly M later.**

**Pairing: ?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RWBY was created by Monty Oum and is owned by Roosterteeth. Please support the official release. I do not own the Fate Series. Fate was created by Kinoko Nasu and is owned by Type-Moon. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**IX: Aftermath**

The next few days passed in a blur for Jaune.

The celebration that followed the fight against the Grimm had been the biggest Jaune recalled for Arcadia. Though learning that the King of Vale had finally been chosen, and had was from your town, was also certainly another reason to hold such a celebration.

Jaune himself still couldn't comprehend it when it finally settled in his mind.

He was the King.

_Him_.

It seemed so surreal and yet Crocea Mors glowed in his hands whenever held it now. He was the King, there could be no doubt about it.

Sadly, that was the _only_ fun part about the last few days.

It seemed that the council had some way to know that a new King had been selected, as the very next day a formal letter went through their mailbox requesting to meet with the new King of Vale at his earliest convenience.

And that was how Jaune found himself taking etiquette lessons from his father on how to act.

As if that weren't enough, Enkidu and Sigurd increased his training regimen further. And Okita added onto that to teach him how to fight better with his sword. While Sigurd's training was helpful, Gram was a heavy sword and his training was based around that. Okita's sword, despite its length, was actually a more balanced weight like Crocea Mors.

Either way, Jaune found himself thoroughly exhausted over the last few days; both physically and mentally.

His relationship with his mother and sisters, on the other hand, was not repairing as one may hope. Jaune understood why they did what they did, after some time to think about it. After all, if he lived a quiet life in Arcadia then he wouldn't be able to fulfil the prophecy as he'd never become world known and face all the trials mentioned.

But it did not mean he forgot or forgave what they did.

They had tried to tear his dreams away from him. All he'd ever wanted was to be a Huntsman, and they'd tried to take it from him. The only ones who had been in disagreement were his father, and Saphron. It was no wonder Saph moved out, she wanted no part in tearing Jaune's dreams away; something he'd forever be grateful for.

At the very least, Jaune was civil with his mother and sisters. But it was very clear they would never reach the same level of familiarity they once had ever again.

Then Sunday finally came, a day off of training when he only had to endure his etiquette lessons. Feeling spontaneous he headed to the roof of the house and stared out at the town as he took a seat up there.

Only a few days had passed, but so much had changed. The Throne was waiting for Jaune now, sitting empty until he returned to Vale to claim it. And he did have every intention to claim it.

But not yet.

Jaune wasn't ready for that kind of responsibility, not yet. He still had some growing to do until he could take up the throne and give Vale the King it so desperately needed.

He had no illusions that the council's letter was to discuss terms for them to remain in power, despite the fact they had no standing. Every time a council member was inducted, they were to swear an oath upon their aura that they would hand the Throne back to the Chosen King should he appear.

Jaune let out a sigh, pulling out his flute. He looked over the instrument slowly, having polished it earlier that very morning, before he lifted it to his lips and began to play.

The soothing sound of the music helped calm him down and clear his mind, a smile curling on his lips as he played. He would be grateful to the man who sold him this flute, who encouraged him to not give up music. He would never give up music ever again, he would keep this flute with him always.

As he played, Jaune thought back to everything that had happened.

His friends turned their backs on him at Beacon, and then he'd obtained the Class cards and things had started to change. He'd stopped being a loser, he'd become stronger. Much stronger.

Then he got involved in the incident at the docks and had killed Roman Torchwick. Someone who had been a family friend until he fled from his parents and taken up a life of crime to get back at them and spite them.

_"The expectations," Roman spat, more than happy to share it with the blonde. He knew Blake and the monkey faunus were listening in. "They were forced onto me, just because I knew not to send the men in the army charging to their deaths. I never got to decide what I wanted to be, it was forced onto me. Honestly kid, I just wanted to be an author. But nope! Army for me because I'm just a _bit_ smart!"_

Roman's words rung about and echoed in his mind. Expectations. Throughout his time at Beacon, Jaune had been subjugated to expectations. The Arc name carried weight, and it was like people expected him to be just as good as any of his sisters were.

And when he fell short they ridiculed and made fun of him.

It was only when he'd taken Roman's life that the impact of the path he was on hit him. It was at that time he realised Beacon wouldn't lead him to being the Hero he'd always dreamed of being…

Despite how much it hurt him to make the choice to leave, it was a choice he had to make. If he stayed, then he would have lived in a state of training and ignoring his team forever. He couldn't live a life like that at Beacon, which was why he quit. He left to find his own path, a path in which he could become the Hero he wanted to be.

Jaune lowered the flute as he finished the song, tears streaking down his cheeks as the weight of everything finally began to bear down on him.

He hadn't asked for this, any of this. All he'd wanted was to be a Huntsman and do his family proud, to be able to protect the innocent and save those who couldn't save themselves. Instead he got a Prophecy, a Kingship, and a family that had lied to him for almost his whole life.

But alas, there was no use dwelling on the things that had passed and wondering how he could do things differently. All Jaune could do was focus on the future, and what he could do.

He'd gotten his answers, so what was his next step?

Jaune sat on the roof for a long time as he thought about it… What was his next step? What was he going to do with his answers?

He drew Crocea Mors from its sheath and stared at the glowing blade, shining like a star even in the daytime. So radiant, bright, and beautiful.

He stared at the sword for what felt like a long time, before he stood up with a hardened gaze in his eyes. He'd made his choice.

He hoped it was the right one.

**~~Stacking the Deck~~**

That night at dinner, Jaune was ready to tell everyone the decision that he had come to.

Okita was sat beside him, already privy to his decisions. And even if she weren't, she would have followed him anyway. He was her master, and to her that meant she was to follow him and be his sword in combat no matter where he went.

Jaune took the moment to savour his mother's cooking for one last time before he left the next morning. He may not be on good terms with his mother, but he could admit that she was the best damn cook he knew.

It was only once they set their knives and forks down, or in Okita's case chopsticks, that he spoke up. "I've made my decision on what I'm doing next," he admitted to everyone.

"So, you're leaving, huh?" Argent spoke up, surprising Jaune. "Oh, don't look so surprised. It was only a matter of time until you decided it was time to go back to Vale."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point," Jaune admitted… Was he that transparent? Or was that just a reasonable course of action. "I'm not going to take the throne or anything yet. I'm not ready, I won't be for a while. But… I think it's time I returned to Vale, maybe even check in on Beacon while I'm there. Ozpin did tell me I'd always have a place in the school."

He looked over to his sisters and mother, but they all glanced away from him. They were so filled with shame that they couldn't even really look at him any longer.

"But… Yeah," Jaune nodded. "I decided Okita and I will be taking the first Bullhead possible in the morning and heading back to Vale. When I left I…"

Jaune closed his eyes and let out a sigh through his nose. "I think I was just running. Running from my former team, my former friends. When they turned on me so easily, I think I already knew I didn't want to be there any longer. But I kept going because I wanted to prove them wrong. I wanted… I wanted to show them that I could be a hero. I guess a small part of me wanted to be friends with them again…"

"And now?"

"No way," Jaune shook his head. "They made their choices. If they turned on me so quickly while not even fully listening to my side of the story, then they were never really my friends in the first place. I…"

_"You disgust me!"_

Jaune's throat closed up, wondering why he was hearing their voices again. "I…"

_"You could have gotten people killed, you idiot!"_

Why was his vision getting blurry? Why could he see the looks of concern on the faces of his family? Why… Was he crying?

_"Jaune… You never should have come to Beacon…"_

He slammed his fist into the table. "I hate them…!" He growled out, uncaring of the tears cascading down his cheeks as he thought of them and their cruel words. "I don't care if its wrong of me to hate them, I don't care if I should be the bigger man and forgive them! I hate them! I hate them! I hate them so damn much!

"But…" Jaune slumped in his seat and tilted his head up as he stared at the ceiling. "I won't give them the victory. I won't give up in my goal. Leaving Beacon is only temporary. One day… One day, I'll go back. And I'll complete my education and become a Huntsman!"

He wiped his eyes and then stared at his father's face. "That's the choice I've made, father. Tomorrow morning, Okita and I are going to Vale. After that… I'm either going to return to Beacon, or I'm going to travel for a while. Maybe head to Vacuo and try to toughen up in the desert."

Argent Arc stared at his son for a while… Before he finally smiled. "Good."

"… Huh?"

"If you hadn't had the conviction to make a choice by today, I would have beat you into the ground until you finally manned up and decided to leave," Argent admitted with a shameless laugh.

Jaune's jaw dropped, while he saw his mother face palm and mutter about his father's stupidity. "I… Don't understand."

"You aren't just a normal man anymore, Jaune," his father told him. "You are a King now. And above all else, a King must be decisive. Once he makes a decision, he must stick by it unless given sufficient evidence that the choice he's made was wrong. You've shown me your conviction, I can tell you won't be swayed…"

Argent stood up. "My son, this is the greatest lesson I can bestow unto you. You are the master of your own destiny. This prophecy that has ruined your life? Screw it. Ignore it. Pretend it doesn't exist. Forge a path and live your life the way _you_ choose. Not the way anybody else chooses."

There was silence between them all, while his mother and sisters had looks of shock on their face at Argent's words. Jaune just stared at his father… Before cracking a smile.

"Yeah… I'll more than do that," he said. "I'm going to get stronger. Way stronger, stronger than you could ever imagine or dream of. And I'm going to surpass you, old man."

Argent threw his head back and roared with laughter, before giving Jaune a light punch on the shoulder. "Just remember son. No matter what anybody says… You are more than worthy to be an Arc and carry our name. The worthiest of us all. And not just because of Crocea Mors."

"… Thanks dad," Jaune told him, a tear falling down his cheek. "Thank you for believing in me."

Argent just gave a smile and ruffled his hair. "Any time brat," he told him. "Now go and grab the dessert from the kitchen! Your mother made a chocolate cake, and there's no way I'm missing out on that!"

**~~Stacking the Deck~~**

The next morning, Jaune stood at the entrance to the bullhead that would be taking him and Okita to Vale. Many more people than he'd expected had shown up to wish them well and see them off.

"You take care in Vale, you hear me?" His father told him. "Do what you have to do. And know that no matter what, we will support you in your decisions."

"Of course," Jaune nodded.

Argent grinned, then looked at Okita. "Watch over my son. He's confident, a bit too confident for his own good sometimes. Watch over him and help him whenever you can, alright?"

"It is my honour to do so," she responded with a polite bow.

Jaune pouted softly at that but didn't refute it. "Well… We should be going," he told them, turning around and starting to walk into the bullhead with Okita close behind.

"Wait!"

He turned to see his mother standing there, a mournful look on her face as she stared at him. "I… I know I have no right to ask this of you… Not after you've made it clear how you feel but… Will you… Play for us one more time?"

Blue eyes closed as he contemplated this… And then they opened, and he nodded. "Just one last time," Jaune agreed, pulling out his flute.

Silence filled the docking area, even the noisy bullheads sounded oddly silent, as Jaune lifted the instrument to his lips.

_Peace._

As Jaune played that soothing and gentle melody, everyone there was filled with an overwhelming sense of peace; of hope for the future. A world without grimm in which there was no conflict; only smiles and laughter.

Nobody made so much a noise as that beautiful melody filled the area. Or rather, it was almost like they couldn't make a sound. Not while that music danced around them and touched their hearts.

The final note finally hit, Jaune making sure to drag it out and let it faded slowly, before he slowly lowered the flute from his lips. His reward was an applause from everyone standing there, and the sight of their eyes wet from the sound.

"I'll see you all again," he told them. "I promise."

He turned and walked back into the bullhead, Okita trailing behind him once again and dabbing her eyes clean from her own tears that had begun welling up.

Jaune waited until he was sat down before he finally reached up and wiped away his own tears…

He'd gotten his answers. Now… It was time for some closure.

* * *

**A/N: So, it is time to respond to reviews again. But before that, I'd like to address something.**

**The Avenger in Chapter 8 was _not_ Nobunaga. As much as I love Avenger Nobu (Believe you me, I spent a long time pulling for her on Fate/Grand Order) I have opted to not put her in this story. I'm trying not to put overly used Servants into stories, I want to try and give some of the lesser known or under appreciated Servants to shine. The Avenger was also not Jeanne, to the one guy who asked. The Avenger has red hair, Jeanne's is white.**

**Also, and again I can't believe I need to say this, the poll is on my profile. Right at the top of the god damn page. When you open my profile, there is my name at the top. Directly below that is the question 'What should the pairing be for stacking the deck?' Along with the link 'Vote Now!' Click the vote now, and you can put in your votes. I honestly can't believe I need to explain this.**

**And, to address a few comments on how Jaune's father could survive two Noble Phantasms from Jaune. Strictly speaking, E-Rank strength is considered 10 times stronger than a human. D-Rank is 20, C-Rank is 30, so on until EX which is anything above A+. Jaune's father, through years of intense training, has a strength of A, and Endurance of B. Jaune, at his best, only has D-Rank strength, perhaps C-. In this story, Jaune is only able to draw out the powers of the heroic spirits according to his own strength at that moment. Meaning that, while Sigurd usually has A+ Rank Strength, Jaune cannot inherit all of that power because his body can't handle it. Instead when he uses it his strength is reduced to a B since that is the upper limit of what he can handle, kind of similar to how Saber in Fate/Stay Night was weakened from her usual strength due to the botched summoning ritual from Shiro.**

**I don't see why people are so surprised by the idea that Jaune's father could be a Low-Tier Servant. You'll all be really surprised when I say that all fully fledged Huntsman are considered at least Low Tier Servants, some are at the level of Mid Tier. Jaune's father is one of the one who boarders Mid Tier, while Jaune himself is slowly starting to break into the Lower Tier. As Sigurd and Enkidu mentioned, Jaune's training has not been to put him on the level of a Huntsman. It has been to put him on the level of a Heroic Spirit. With enough experience and training, any Huntsman is able to break into the lower tier.**

**And lastly, the prophecy. I know many of you were displeased with the prophecy. And it wasn't a decision I came to lightly, believe me. I kept many thoughts in mind as to why they would refuse to let him become a huntsman; from almost dying in childbirth, to a genetic defect that only appears in Arc males, and a plethora of other reasons. But I chose the Prophecy route for a very specific reason and plan.**

**Now, time to respond to reviews!**

**Jack54311: Was it his sword? Was it something deeper that resonated with his very soul? Did he imagine it? Who knows what secrets Crocea Mors holds?**

**Ecchi-kami: The Berserker is not Spartacus. And it's honestly because I'm just not a fan of Spartacus, he's never really appealed to me as a Servant and I just think he could have been worked a bit better.**

**The Storm Master 567: I am glad you're liking Jaune's father. I've read a lot of fics where Jaune's dad ended up being the bad guy of the family, or where he forced his mother and his sisters to make sure he didn't get to be a Huntsman. I wanted to flip it on its head, where he was the one who was pushed into a corner and they were the ones trying to keep Jaune from his dream.**

**Rebmul: ;) Who knows? It may happen, if certain events go the right way.**

**NyaNyaKittyFace: Ah, but that's just human nature isn't it? You hear something that could be bad, a destiny that will happen, and you try to prevent it viciously. Odin tries it with Ragnarok, Kronos tried it with Zeus and his kids. Zeus even followed his father's example by turning his first wife into a fly and swallowing her when he found out if she gave birth to a son he'd be overthrown! Even if they know it's wrong, they cannot help but try to avert it. I'm not justifying his family's actions, they are still terrible, but they are acting according to human nature.**

**Krosster: She believes that if Jaune doesn't accomplish the great deeds spoken of in the prophecy, then the great danger won't come. What she doesn't account for is if Jaune becomes a world renown musician, or a talented artist who does things nobody has ever done before. The Prophecy does not state what he'd be known for, only that he would become renown for his deeds. So they dun fucked up, and are LUCKY Jaune wanted to go the Huntsman route.**

**hahy4040: Yes that's a thing I've noticed with betrayal stories, where the character loses most of their personality in exchange for becoming something of an edge lord. I tried to keep Jaune close to his original personality but minus the naivety. All that angst isn't good for the soul.**

**And that is all we have time for now. Next is chapter 10 which will mark the end of the First Arc. A week after I post it, I will be taking down the poll so get your votes in quickly before it goes down! The results will then be announced in the interlude following the 10th chapter.**

**Until then! This is Ezras Hargrave, signing off!**


	10. X: Do You Believe in Destiny?

**Stacking The Deck**

**Summary: When Jaune's friends turned on him upon finding out about his transcripts, he felt more lost than ever. By chance he happened upon a stand in Vale, and his life would change forevermore… "I'm not a Huntsman… I'm a Hero."**

**Rated T, possibly M later.**

**Pairing: ?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RWBY was created by Monty Oum and is owned by Roosterteeth. Please support the official release. I do not own the Fate Series. Fate was created by Kinoko Nasu and is owned by Type-Moon. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**X: Do You Believe in Destiny?**

Vale hadn't changed at all, but that wasn't a surprise. Only a few of weeks had passed since he'd left the city to head home and get his answers. He wasn't expecting any plant-shattering changes to have occurred, especially when he left so close to the end of the first semester.

But while Vale hadn't changed, he had. He was a very different man than the one that had left Beacon. He wasn't weak, not any more. This body of his had been built up, getting stronger with every day he trained. Enkidu and Sigurd were not gentle with training, they were incredibly strict as a matter of fact. No rest for the wicked, or the good.

"So, this is where the Academy you attended was, Jaune?" She asked him, remembering his request to call him Jaune in public. She looked around the city and frowned. It was very... Full. There was hardly any nature to stop and appreciate in here, and it felt quite stuffy too. She didn't like it.

"Yeah," was all he said to her question, wandering through the town and looking around for a hotel. He tried to remember the hotel he'd stayed at last time he was in Vale, but its name eluded him. Oh well, it wasn't a big loss. The two were only staying for a week or two and would then likely head off to Vacuo. Or Mistral, but he was leaning towards Vacuo.

"Will you tell me about your time at Beacon?" She asked him. "I want to know how much prejudice I should put into my attacks if any of them get a bit crazy and choose to attack me."

Well, she was blunt of nothing else. Jaune shook his head, but did speak up, "It wasn't great. For the longest time I was considered the dead last in the school, that I should give up, and then all my friends turned on me when I revealed my fake transcripts without even letting me finish my side of the story... Of course, that all changed when I obtained the class cards. The rest, as they say, is history."

"What about your team?"

Jaune paused for a moment as he considered that. His team huh...

"My team was interesting, and that's being subtle about it," he told her. "First, there was Nora Valkyrie... Hyperactive is a mild way to describe her, a bundle of energy that never seems to die down except when she sleeps..." And she was one of the only two that didn't verbally beat him down, though she'd done nothing to stop Ren from dragging her away.

"Then there was Lie Ren," he continued, phantom pain stinging in his cheek from that punch. "Calm, collected, and often going with the flow just like a stream. But when something angers him, that gentle tide turns into a raging tsunami that I doubt anybody unprepared for it could survive.

"And lastly... Pyrrha Nikos, my former partner," his voice was barely above a whisper as he said it, feelings of bitterness still circling inside of him.

"Master, you don't have to-!"

"I-I'm fine," he said, taking a deep breath. "She was strong. The strongest person I've ever known outside of my father. Four-time champion of the Mistral Tournament, and a beauty on top of that... Strong, kind, smart, she had everything, no doubt through hard work and dedication... And the one who's betrayal hurt me the most."

"Did you... Love her?" Okita's voice was deathly quiet as she asked that question, and Jaune stared into the distance as he thought about it.

Did he?

Pyrrha had definitely meant a lot to him. Even when he was shown to be clearly incompetent in most things, she'd stuck by him and tried to help. Whenever he was rejected by Weiss, she was always there to comfort him and motivate him to keep trying.

"... Perhaps I did," Jaune finally answered. "But any feelings I had for her are now dead and buried. I simply can't see myself as being any form of relationship with her any longer, not a positive one at least..."

"I see..." Jaune glanced at Okita and noticed that her lips seemed to be quirked up in a small smile when she heard those words. "It's better for you to move on, Master. You have a new life ahead of you, there is no place for traitors and backstabbers."

"Yeah... You've got a point," he nodded, before holding a hand in front of her to stop their walking, noticing a very familiar bar.

It was home to Hei Xiong, better known as Junior, a very powerful force in the criminal underworld. There was nothing that happened in Vale that he didn't know about, and he was the same man that had gotten Jaune his faked transcripts.

He paused and looked back at Okita, who tilted her head. That was right, Okita had no identity at the moment. Meaning travel would be very limited. He had to get that sorted out, sooner rather than later. "We're stopping by here first," he told her.

She simply nodded, not one to question the motivations of her master nor his actions. If he wanted to stop by here, then she was all too happy to obey.

Jaune walked to the entrance of the bar, only for the bounce to hold a hand in front of him. "ID," he grunted at the future King of Vale.

"Moonlit Nebula," Jaune responded calmly.

Visible surprise overcame the bouncer's face, before he calmed down and opened the doors. "Go right on in," he responded.

With a nod, the master and servant pair made their way into the club. Their ears were assaulted by loud music, Okita visibly covering her ears from the noise, but Jaune marched forwards as he'd gotten used to it a long time ago.

He'd been prepared to make a B-Line for the bar, before his eyes widened at the sight of long blonde hair, very well taken care off and all too familiar. He quickly pulled his hood over his head and pulled Okita into the crowd.

"Jaune, what are you-?" Okita called loudly over the noise, only for Jaune to cover her mouth.

"Not right now," he pulled her in, placing his hands on her body for a dance. "Dance with me."

Okita's cheeks turned red, slowly uncovering her ears as she placed her hands upon Jaune's body, getting in position. "I-if that is my master's wish," she murmured, a shy smile coming onto her face as the pair began to dance in beat to the music.

While Okita was enjoying dancing with her master, Jaune's eyes kept flickering back to the bar and the blonde-haired woman talking with Junior.

There was no doubt in his mind that was Yang, but why was she here? It was just another thing he'd have to get out of Junior when they discussed getting the legal papers for Okita.

He watched the conversation with keen eyes and, as the third song died down, Yang finally nodded and turned. For a split second he thought she may have spotted him, but she left the club without a fuss and saw many of Junior's bodyguards visibly relax as she left. There was definitely a story there.

"Come on," he said to Okita as the song ended, heading to the bar where Junior was holding his head in his hands.

"Great," he groaned. "Now I've got to waste my time keeping an eye out for some blonde kid..."

Jaune frowned... Yang was definitely looking for him, but why? Never mind, it didn't matter. If she tried to fight him, she would be sorely disappointed. "Time waits for no man," he said in a crisp, clear voice to Junior.

The man's head snapped up to Jaune, eyes widening at the sight of him. "While Death is eager to drag them into embrace," Junior responded. "Any reason that blonde demon is looking for you, Jaune?"

"No clue, and I don't particularly care either," he said. "Let's get down to business, Junior..." He brought Okita forwards. "This is Okita Soji. She is my friend and bodyguard, of sorts. Problem is she's got no identity, due to growing up in the wilds. I need you to make her one, as fast as you can."

He saw Junior's eyebrows raise up. "A rush order then... Any reason you need it so fast, kid?"

"I'm not sticking around Vale," he said bluntly. "I'm grateful for the faked transcripts you made me, but things didn't work out in the end. I've decided to travel, and then maybe I'll return. Anyway, Okita and I aren't staying in town long and we don't want to run into any... _Unsavoury_ characters that aren't happy with what I did to Roman Torchwick."

"That was you!?" Junior whisper yelled at him. "Kid, you're in more danger than you realise..."

"What? Why?"

"Roman had a partner..." Junior grunted. "Took her off the streets and raised her as if she was his own. She's a ruthless fighter, and a killing machine given flesh. Roman was her whole world, and you took that away. She's out for blood, yours specifically. Though luckily for you, she doesn't _know_ it was you. Only that the person in question was male and, according to the captured faunus, carried the presence of death."

Jaune swallowed slowly... That wasn't good. "On a scale of one to ten, how strong is she?"

"A fifteen."

The blonde cursed... Of course, there was a severe consequence to killing Roman... But he couldn't bring himself to regret it. He'd done what he felt had to be done, and there was no changing that. He would have to deal with it. "Identification, as soon as possible," Jaune responded, setting a wad of Lien on the counter. "And if you steer the blonde girl on some wild goose chases, I don't notice if you keep the change."

"Done," Junior scooped up the money. "I'll have it delivered to wherever you're staying tomorrow. No need to tell me, after all-!"

"You have your ways," he nodded. "And remember, I was never here," Jaune turned and marched out of the club, hood still firmly up, and Okita following behind him.

"Jaune, what was that-?"

"Don't use my name in public anymore," he told Okita. "At least, not while we're in Vale. Only refer to me as Master, Sir, or My Lord."

Okita frowned. "Is the blonde girl causing you trouble, Master? Am I required to erase her?"

"That won't be necessary," Jaune said... He may hate them, but he had no desire to kill Yang or any of his former friends that attended Beacon. "I simply want to avoid her and the rest of my former compatriots. For that reason, don't use my name anymore until we're out of Vale. I'll give you descriptions on who to avoid once we find a hotel to stay at."

"As you wish," she bowed her head to him, and the two continued their search for a hotel to stay for the week.

~~Stacking the Deck~~

The next couple of days passed without incident. Jaune always kept his hood up in public, not allowing anyone to see his face lest it somehow get to Yang or- gods forbid- one of his other team members. He wasn't avoiding them, he simply didn't want anything to do with them any longer.

Even with the threat of being forced to deal with the annoyance that was his former friends, Jaune never quit his training under Enkidu and Sigurd. In fact, he trained harder than ever under their teachings. Okita also pushed him harder, at his request, upping his swordplay training so he could improve at a greater pace.

On top of his current lessons, Sigurd and Enkidu were also teaching him how to better utilise Crocea Mors. They claimed that they could feel a great power sleeping within the blade, waiting to be unleashed, but that it was up to Jaune to learn how to draw it forth and wield it as his own.

It was hard work and drawing the power from the legendary weapon seemed impossible at times, but Jaune wasn't one to quit just because of a little difficulty that had been placed in front of him. It just made him more determined to unleash Crocea Mors' inner strength.

Jaune sat on his bed in the hotel room one day, hands crossed in front of his face as he thought back to the day at Junior's when he saw Yang. True to the man's word he'd delivered the papers by the next day, and Yang had come no closer to finding him in the last few days he'd been there. But still, there was a sense of unease that filled Jaune.

Why was she looking for him? If she was looking, did that mean the others were too? If so, for what purpose? To apologise, to demand answers on where he'd gone? Maybe to beg him to return.

His eyes hardened, and he brought his hands apart to rest them on his knees before they clenched into fists. There would be no forgiveness for them, not from him. They had turned on him, left him when he'd trusted them with one of his biggest secrets.

There were no doubts in his mind that, had he not gotten the class cards, they would have reported him to the headmaster in an attempt to get him expelled without a single care in the world. No, he held no love for them.

But still... What was this unease that filled him...? These feelings of concern, not for them, but what his leaving may have done? Concern at the _lengths_ they might go to drag him back.

He stood abruptly, drawing the attention of a reading Okita. "Is something the matter, master?"

"We're going out, Okita," he told her. "I've got a feeling about today, and I want to do some investigation."

Okita nodded, standing up as she set the book down. "And by investigation you mean...?"

"Probably a few fights," he acknowledged. He suspected... No, he knew that all of them were staying in Vale, if not then at the lodgings at Beacon. It just meant he'd have to be careful when doing his investigations. And if they tried to drag him back... Then he would make them pay for the attempt.

He pulled his hood up over his head, and the pair headed out into Vale. Jaune had changed his hoodie to a dark grey one and opted to not wear his armour since it was too obvious that it was him. Aura acted as a shield anyway, which made his armour somewhat useless unless he was low on aura. He also had Crocea Mors stored in a guitar case, just in case he came across some trouble. And because he didn't want any of his former friends recognising him by his blade.

"We'll split up," he told Okita. "I'll head north, you head south."

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly am I looking for?"

Jaune paused, thinking about how to phrase it. "I want you to ask around town about any of my former friends and ask about the person they were looking for. And I want you to ask if they were told _why_ they're looking for me. Find whatever you can, while being discreet, and report back to me. If you run into them, immediately contact me with our mental link and come back to me as soon as possible."

"Yes, Master," she bowed, before she immediately headed off to fulfil her orders.

The blonde turned and made his way into town, hood kept up, as he began to ask questions about the 'elusive' Jaune Arc, and the reasoning behind his teammates and former friends looking for him.

As expected, however, he didn't receive any answers that were satisfactory. Many had just assumed Jaune was a missing person and promised to contact the proper authorities if they found him. And the few that did ask why didn't get a concrete answer, meaning Jaune didn't get one from them either.

Unsatisfied with his search Jaune eventually stepped into a coffee place he'd come to enjoy while waiting for Beacon to start, setting down the guitar case holding his weapon and getting some coffee and a slice of cake.

_'You seem very stressed out by this,'_ Enkidu noted. _'I thought you hated them.'_

_'I do,'_ Jaune replied, readjusting his hood and making sure it stayed up. _'I loathe them and will never forgive them for their betrayal. The only ones who have even a _slight_ chance of earning my forgiveness are Ruby and Nora, because they technically never said anything against me and got dragged away. But even that's heavily unlikely, since they said nothing to defend me and didn't even fight back.'_

_'Good,' _Enkidu responded. _'Many will say hate isn't healthy, but I believe hate is a normal part of life, so it is good that you understand and acknowledge that you hate them. It will make you a better than them in the long run.'_

He hid a chuckle at that, sipping his coffee when it arrived at his table and cutting off a piece of cake. He took a bite, before freezing briefly at the sound of a familiar, bubbly voice.

"But Ren, I wanted pancakes!" The voice of Nora Valkyrie whined out. "Full sized ones not cake!"

"We're just stopping by here for a snack, Nora," Ren sighed. "You don't need to complain about it, I've got the ingredients to make you pancakes already bought. I just want to stop for a quick drink to help me keep going throughout the rest of the day."

"Jaune wouldn't need a stupid break," Nora murmured bitterly.

Ren sighed again, and Jaune could hear the pain and regret in his former friend's voice. "Nora, I know I messed up," he said. "I wasn't thinking rationally, and I apologised to you-."

"It isn't me who needed the apology, Ren," Nora told him. "It was Jaune. You didn't even let me get a word in edgewise, and now he thinks I hate him too thanks to your actions."

"I know, I know... I'm sorry, I messed up," Ren told her. "That's why we've been looking for Jaune since he left, remember? We're going to find him, and I'm going to be my best to make this right, so we can go back to being Team JNPR."

"That's the way!" He could practically hear the smile in Nora's voice. "Now get that gross coffee and let's go make some full-sized pancakes!"

"Yes Nora," Ren said, and Jaune heard their footsteps going up to the counter. "It's a shame Pyrrha changed so much after he left-."

He'd heard enough. He finished off his cake, left the money on the table, and left with his cup of coffee in hand, slinging the guitar case over his shoulder in the process.

Regret. That was why Ren and Nora, and likely Pyrrha, were looking for him. Regret, and a desire to bring the team back to what it originally was.

Jaune would not allow that wish to be granted. He was finally free and finally able to do basically whatever it was he wanted. He was not going to lose that freedom to the people that turned their backs on him when he needed them most.

He wouldn't lie and say he hadn't thought about the terrible things he'd do to get back at them once he became King. But the fact of the matter was, that it wasn't worth his time. They were below hi m, and a King had more important things to worry about than petty revenge on teenagers that didn't know any better.

That answered why the remnants of his team were looking for him, at least, but not why Team RWBY seemed to be searching. It was time to check in with Okita.

_'Okita,'_ Jaune spoke through their mental link. _'Managed to find out any information?'_

_'None, Master,'_ Okita responded. _'I spent a long time searching, but I found no hints. Many just assume you are a missing person, and those who do know something only think you ran away from home or something along those lines.'_

Jaune snorted... A piece of truth, but not relevant to the current situation. _'I found much the same. Head back to the hotel, I'm going to do a bit more investigation...'_ He hadn't even realised it had been so long, the sun was already setting, and the night was settling in.

_'Master, I should be by your side-!'_

_'That's an order, Okita,'_ he said firmly. _'If I have need of you, I will inform you thusly. Go back to the hotel and get some relaxation in, I'm going to do a bit more investigation before I return.'_

_'... As you wish, Master,'_ he could hear the defeat in her voice. _'Be safe.'_

_'I will,'_ he promised as he cut off the link and continued his investigation. He asked everyone he could find, anyone who wasn't busy, trying to narrow down and find out the reason Team RWBY was attempting to find him. Was it just to help Team JNPR? Did they have their own reasons? And if so, what were they?

He had to know... No, he didn't have to. He wanted to know. Wanted to know the justification behind their actions, just why the hell they had turned their backs on him, and why the hell they were searching for him now. It wouldn't lead to forgiveness, but it would lead to closure for the future king. And closure was something he desperately wanted.

He didn't really keep track of how long he spent trying to find his answers, find his closure, but by the time he'd finally decided to pack it in, he'd made it to the outskirts of the city and the moon hung high in the sky, shattered and lighting the streets.

A soft sigh left Jaune's lips as he slowly walked through the streets, incredibly empty despite the fact it was during Beacon's break... Perhaps it was some kind of holiday he hadn't noticed? Or maybe something else? Whatever the reason, the streets were not busy at all. He didn't even see any cars on the road besides the ones already parked.

Jaune frowned lightly... _'Something is wrong...'_ Vale was never this empty, it usually had a good amount of traffic even late at night. For there to be nothing...? Something was wrong, very wrong.

_'Master run!'_ Enkidu's voice roared in his mind!

He didn't hesitate and began to run at top speed through the streets. Just in time as gunfire began to sound behind him, hitting against the paving and ruining the sidewalk.

Jaune didn't look back as he ran, bobbed, and weaved to dodge as many of the bullets as possible. He took a sharp left into a back alley, running down it, only to run into a dead end.

"Shit!" He cursed, about to turn around and leave... Before he froze as he found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

It was beautiful and white, a sharp curved blade running along the bottom, the tip centimetres from his nose.

But it was who was on the other side of that gun that made him pause in shock, staring with disbelief in his azure eyes.

Short black hair with crimson red tips. Eyes once of innocent silver, now the colour of tempered steel. Her skin, despite only a few weeks having passed, was starting to darken and tan from its once beautiful pale colouring.

Her outfit had changed too, now favouring a black crop top, the same red frilly skirt without leggings, instead just opting for boots. A scarf was wrapped around her neck, connecting to her long crimson cape, with fingerless gloves on her hands.

_'That appearance...!'_ Enkidu spoke with shock in his voice. _'Master, this girl is...!'_

"Hello, dear Jaune..." The voice that came from her lips was twisted, grating on his ears and held none of its former sweetness. "I've got a question for you, one that's been plaguing my mind for weeks..."

Jaune gulped as tempered steel met sky blue.

_'This girl is not the same person you attended Beacon with, Master!'_ Enkidu told him._ 'This girl... No, Ruby Rose is now an Archer-Class Servant!'_

The lips of the huntress in training curled into a coy smile. "Now dear Jaune, answer my question... Simple yes or no, if you please..."

And beyond the tempered steel of her eyes, Jaune saw something more terrifying than he had ever thought to see in her eyes.

Madness.

Desire.

_Love_.

_"Do you believe in destiny?"_

**_Arc 1: Finding Yourself Arc - Fin!_**

* * *

**A/N: And thus, chapter 10 is up, and marks the end of the first Arc of this story. I won't be responding to any reviews in this one, but please remember that the poll is going down in exactly 1 week from the day this chapter is posted. After that, I will not be accepting any more votes, and I will be releasing the results of the poll when I release the promised interlude.**

**Until next time! This is Ezras Hargrave, signing off!**


	11. Interlude: Lost Innocence

**Stacking The Deck**

**Summary: When Jaune's friends turned on him upon finding out about his transcripts, he felt more lost than ever. By chance he happened upon a stand in Vale, and his life would change forevermore… "I'm not a Huntsman… I'm a Hero."**

**Rated T, possibly M later.**

**Pairing: ANNOUNCED AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RWBY was created by Monty Oum and is owned by Roosterteeth. Please support the official release. I do not own the Fate Series. Fate was created by Kinoko Nasu and is owned by Type-Moon. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Interlude I: Lost Innocence**

Ruby Rose didn't get angry.

No, Ruby Rose was far too kind to get angry. She was an innocent flower who could never truly hate someone, a girl who barely even knew about how babies were made…

… If someone actually believed that about her, they were fools of the highest order.

Ruby Rose was _livid_ at the moment.

The group had just returned from the docks after the incident with the White Fang… Topped off by Jaune chastising and yelling at them for forgiving Blake so easily and listening to her side of the story, while ignoring Jaune's own.

Ruby, of course, had wanted to comfort Jaune and hear him out. He was her first friend at Beacon, she was sure he had his reasons! But Yang had dragged her away before she could talk to him, and then she and the rest of her team told her to stay away from Jaune.

Normally, she wouldn't have listened to them. But what many forgot was that Ruby was a fifteen-year-old girl. A fifteen-year-old girl with major social anxiety and issues relating to it. They didn't mention what the possible consequences would be if she approached Jaune, but the idea of not getting along with her team for the next 4 years was horrifying to her.

And so, she had, very reluctantly, agreed.

It very quickly became the worst decision Ruby ever made.

The change happened all too suddenly. The very next day, during Combat Class, Jaune had come out looking totally different. His clothing, his fighting style, Ruby even swore she saw that his eyes were golden instead of their usual blue!

He dominated that fight, completely humiliating Cardin in the process and bringing his bullying ways to a complete and total end. And, all around her, she'd seen that her team and Jaune's had quickly realised they seemed to have fucked up and wanted to make amends.

The only problem was… Jaune didn't let them.

He avoided them at every opportunity, even going so far as to get his own room and move out of JNPR's dorm! There was barely any explanation from the teacher's either! They simply heard that Jaune was having a disagreement with his team, and he requested a single room to have some time to himself.

Three weeks later, and they were no closer to him than before. He'd avoided them like the plague, and they were left with seemingly no hope of getting close to try and get his forgiveness!

And now, the incident at the docks had occurred and Jaune had told them off for giving Blake a chance and not him a chance.

And honestly? Ruby agreed.

They all should have given Jaune a chance, she shouldn't have been such a baby and cowed to their demands. She should have stood up to Yang, and marched back up to that rooftop and comforted Jaune as best she could.

It hurt Ruby more so that she'd failed because, truthfully, the girl had a crush on Jaune. She was hoping he'd take the hint that Weiss didn't like him, and then she'd be able to move in and claim his heart for herself. But destiny seemed to have different plans in store... She would find a way. She always did.

So, by the time they got back to their dorm room, Ruby was beyond furious. She was completely and totally _pissed_.

"And just _what_," she growled, clearly in no mood to play games. "Were you thinking?" She started with Blake, the one who had caused her severe stress over the last couple of days.

"Ruby, I-!"

"Shut. Up!" She hissed at her. "Look, I don't care that you were a former terrorist! I don't care that you left the white fang, I don't care that you're a faunus! But what I _do_ care about is the fact that you recklessly endangered yourself tonight!"

"I had everything under control!" Blake argued.

Silver eyes narrowed. "Don't you lie to me," she told her. "I'm fifteen, not stupid. I can tell when shit hits the fan. Roman Torchwick's body being decapitated? _That_ is shit hitting the fan!"

Blake had no words for that, simply looking down in shame. Honestly that had surprised her too, but the fact remained that she and Sun being there had caused things to escalate to that point.

"What disgusts me is the fact that you are nothing but a complete and utter _hypocrite_!" Ruby yelled, not caring if anyone heard. "You stole, sabotaged, and probably killed too! All Jaune did was fake some stupid paperwork, and you dared to chastise him for his transcripts!? No Blake, _you_ are the disgusting one."

The faunus of the team didn't respond. How could she, when everything Ruby said was correct? She was a hypocrite, and she'd turned Jaune away without remorse or care. All because of some stupid thoughts of Beacon being her place of 'Redemption' and that Jaune was tarnishing it by cheating his way in.

Like she was any better, she was a former terrorist who should be in jail for what she'd done. Jaune's would only earn him five years at best. Blake's actions would probably earn her life.

Infinitely worse than Jaune's.

"And speaking of hypocrites…" Ruby turned to Yang, who quickly became defensive.

"Name one-!"

"I'll name five!" Ruby spat at her. "Underaged drinking! Sending people to the hospital for pulling out strands of your hair by _accident_! Assaulting people when they don't give you the information you want! Going into the red-light district of Vale and doing god knows what! Oh, and let's not forget the time you trashed a god damn nightclub!"

Yang shrunk back. She'd never seen Ruby angry before, and she was honestly terrified. It was like when she saw Summer mad at her father when she found him with a bottle of alcohol. Nothing in Yang's life ever scared her more than seeing Summer angry back then… Ruby was starting to near a close second.

"That's what I thought," Ruby snarled. "You are a hypocrite Yang! You had no right to tell him to stay away from me, and you _certainly_ have no right to continuously try to beat him up to get him to forgive us! That makes you no better than Cardin! Dad raised us better and you _know_ that!"

And with that said, Ruby directed her gaze to Weiss.

The heiress flinched, before she put a shaky smirk on her lips. "What? You have nothing on me, Ruby. I should go get my nails done while you take the time to think-!"

"You are the single most self-centred and shallow person I have _ever_ met," Ruby told her. "You thought Jaune, _Jaune_ of all people, was only trying to get close to you because you were 'Weiss mother fucking Schnee' and he only wanted your money!"

"Well he does!" Weiss snapped.

"Stop hyping yourself up and shut the fuck up!" Ruby screamed at her, obviously furious. "If you would exercise that tiny fucking _pea-sized _thing in your skull you call a brain, you would realise that Jaune didn't even know who Pyrrha was on the day of initiation! Pyrrha is way more famous than you, and Jaune's never heard of her! So where, in your mind, did you come to the conclusion that he'd heard of you!?"

"Pyrrha is _not_ more famous than me!" Weiss sniffed. "The Schnee Dust Company-!"

"Is famous, not you!" Ruby cut her off coldly. "Your _daddy_ is famous! Not you! Grow up and get the fuck _over _yourself! And if your stupidity at thinking Jaune only wanting you for your money was bad enough, you took every single chance to belittle him and be nothing but a bitch to him! Someone needs to give you a dose of reality, and here it is! Weiss Schnee, you are a fucking nobody! You are no one special, the only things you have going for you are your combat skills, your intelligence, and your _daddy's_ money! Without those things, you would be nothing!"

Weiss flinched back hard at Ruby's cold, but true words. Without her combat skills, her smarts she would be nothing. If her father stopped giving her allowance, then she would barely have her combat skills without her dust…

"Now, it seems we need to re-establish the pecking order in this team!" Ruby growled. "It goes you! The dirt! The worms inside of the dirt! My cookies! My strawberries! Than me! Any questions!?"

None of her three teammates responded. They didn't dare.

"Good, I'm glad we've established that! My first order to all of you, is to apologise to Jaune as soon as possible tomorrow! I don't care if you have to scream it across the lunch hall, in the middle of class, or whatever! You will apologise to him, and by Oum you will mean it with all your hearts and soul! Am I clear?"

Her team nodded.

"I said! _Am! I! Clear!?_"

"Yes!"

"Yes, _what_?"

"Yes leader!"

"Good!" Ruby nodded, now done with her tirade and satisfied with the results. "Now, we're all going to go to bed and have a nice, peaceful sleep, and you will damn well _apologise_ to Jaune like he damn well deserves tomorrow! And I don't want to hear so much as a _peep_ out of any of you until tomorrow!"

With that said Ruby climbed up into her bed, changed into her nightwear, and fell asleep.

It would be at least an hour until her teammates followed her example, all making a silent promise to do their best to never anger Ruby ever again.

**~~Stacking the Deck~~**

The next day didn't go as planned.

Jaune didn't show up to their first class… Or their second. And they didn't spot him at lunch either. For all intents and purposes, he almost seemed to have vanished from Beacon.

Ruby was, to say the least, annoyed. Where was he? She wanted her team to apologise so she could do the same, and then they'd all be friends again! And then she could set to work on making Jaune her boyfriend, like she'd wanted for a while now.

It was only in their next class when they were given the news by Glynda that Jaune had chosen to leave Beacon for the time being, in order to pursue goals that were more important to him at the current point in time.

At that moment, something shattered within Ruby.

She slowly shifted her gaze to her team, and the remnants of JNPR. Their fault… It was _their_ fault Jaune left. And it was _her_ fault for being too damn afraid to approach him and apologise for all she'd done.

When they got back to the dorm, her team was too afraid from the previous night to even strike up a conversation with Ruby when they got back. And they didn't dare mention Jaune's name.

But even so, it didn't stop her from turning her wrath upon them. "All of you have just had your rights to Vale revoked until the break," she snarled coldly.

"That's not fair!" Yang said immediately, only to shut up immediately at Ruby's glare.

"Oh, don't worry, my own are revoked until the break too," she told them, confusing them. "All of us are responsible for Jaune leaving Beacon. So, all of us, even me, are going to be punished for it… Do you have a problem with that?"

They all shook their heads rapidly.

_"What?"_

"No, leader!"

"That's what I thought you said," Ruby murmured as she changed into her nightwear and climbed up into her bed, closing the curtains and putting on her mask as she decided to get an early night for once and hopefully sleep off this ugly feeling.

As a result, she never saw the golden card depicting a bowman floating out of a crack in reality, nor how it hovered down and lay upon her chest… Before sinking into her skin.

_She saw hell._

_All around her, the city burned._

_Man, woman, child, the burning city was filled with screams of agony, futile cries of hope that the hell around her would be undone._

_She had long since lost her own parents, her own family… And so, she began to walk through hell. And as she walked, she began to discard and lose valuable things._

_When she was too afraid to move, she threw away fear._

_When she was too upset to move, she threw away sadness._

_When the guilt clawed at her that she didn't help the others, she tossed away what she could of her guilt._

_When the shame began to fill her of her failures, she threw that away too._

_And when she ran out of emotions to throw away… She began to discard memories. Memories of her parents, her family, her childhood… They burned away in the flames as she continued to walk through that hell._

_And finally, as the ashes began to settle, she ran out of things to throw away._

_And so, she simply lay down to die._

_ She stared blankly at the clouded sky, coughing occasionally as her lungs were filled with ash and soot from the flames. But even so, her eyes held no fear. No joy, no sadness, no rage, they held nothing. The eyes of an empty person with nothing left to give._

_She didn't know how much time had passed until she saw the smile on that man's face, who brokenly kept speaking. "You're alive… You're alive… Thank you… Thank you for living…"_

_She stared at it without feeling as she was held in his arms as he cried joyfully… And just a spark of emotion returned to that empty gaze…_

_'I wonder what it would be like… To smile like that…?'_

_And so, her eyes sealed shut… **And the hill of swords filled her dreams.**_

Ruby woke up screaming at Five AM in the morning.

She breathed heavily, her entire form covered in sweat. Her eyes darted around the room, as if to confirm her location, before she sighed in relief and flopped back down into the bed. She glanced to her teammates, only to frown. They weren't awake at all, despite how loud she'd been screaming.

"Typical," she murmured, climbing out of the bed and landing gracefully on the ground. Her detest for her team had only grown higher since Jaune left, though she knew she was just as much at fault as the rest of them.

She stripped out of her sweat drenched sleep clothing, exposing her pale but beautiful naked form to the light of the rising sun, before she threw it in the hamper and stepped into the shower.

She started the water and shuddered as it hit her cold, before sighing in relief as it began to warm her up. She wiped the sweat from her body, feeling unclean because of it, and closed her eyes as the water hit her face.

Yet she couldn't help but shudder in fear as she remembered that burning city from her dream, how she had walked through hell while discarding everything that made her who she was, until there was nothing left to throw away. It was… Haunting, terrifying on levels she'd never thought imaginable.

She sincerely hoped it was some kind of awful nightmare.

_'Hmph… Calling that twisted imagery that haunts me every day a mere nightmare… What a terrible contractor I have this time around…'_ Ruby froze as she heard a distinctly masculine voice speaking and looked around the bathroom frantically for any sign of the voice. And yet, it was her. Just her, and nobody else.

"Oh great, now I'm starting to hear voices," Ruby murmured to herself as she continued to wash her body.

_'Is that what you think, naïve child?'_

"Yes, it is what I think anonymous adult voice," she rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the shower and began to dry up, before heading to the sink to brush her teeth. "After all, there's no way that you're…"

She trailed off and paled in terror as she looked at her reflection in the glass… Only it wasn't her. Instead it was a young adult male with skin the colour of ash, buzzcut white hair, with cold golden eyes.

_'Hello, Ruby Rose,'_ the man said. _'I am Servant Archer, a Servant bound to your pathetic mortal body through a class card. Feel free to start questioning your life in its entirety.'_

Ruby did the only natural thing and screamed again. And, just like before, nobody woke up.

**~~Stacking the Deck~~**

It took a whole hour for Ruby to fully calm down from the shock of seeing someone else's reflection in the mirror.

It also took another half hour for Archer to explain to her just who and what he was to 2her.

When she found out, she was filled with a childish giddy. _'Woah, you're a hero from the past!?'_ She exclaimed with shock and awe. _'A-are you the King of Vale? The commander of the faunus army! The Founder of the White Fang!?"_

Ruby wouldn't have asked that last one had she known her history better and known the founder of the white fang was still alive.

_'You wouldn't be familiar with my legend,'_ Archer said vaguely and without a care. _'I am a Nameless Heroic Spirit. I have no name, and honestly the memories of my past are dull even in my own mind. All I know is I have no name and have no need of one. You may simply call me Archer.'_

_'Oh… Okay… Were you a cool hero though!?'_

_'No,'_ Archer's dry, annoyed voice brought her cheerful thoughts to a dead halt. _'I wasn't any kind of hero you would have respected. I killed who I wanted, when I had to. I didn't care who had to die for me to save people. Be it comrades or enemies. I am _not_ a hero. I am a mistake, nothing more and nothing less.'_

Ruby didn't say anything to that. Honestly, what could she say? There was a being living inside of her that was supposed to be a hero but… Was just some kind of villain who saved people? What kind of twisted hero was living inside of her body!?

She finally found her voice. _'That's… That's twisted! How can anyone live like that!?'_

_'Well I guess I'm not just anyone then, Master of mine,'_ Archer responded, and Ruby could practically hear the smug smile in his voice.

_'Yeah!? W-well, I don't need you!'_ Ruby snapped. _'Someone as twisted and vile as you, beyond redemption as you kill without remorse! I don't need your twisted power!'_

The chuckle Archer gave to her words practically send chills down her spine. _'We'll see, o' foolish master of mine… We shall see…'_

Ruby didn't speak to Archer for the rest of the day that day, instead doing her best to focus on classes and keep her team in check. True to her promise, she didn't allow any of them- including herself- to go out into Vale. If they ran low on something, Ruby would coldly tell them to ask JNPR to get it so that they didn't have any excuses.

That day, in combat class, Ruby was ruthless on a level she'd never displayed before. She had crushed Cardin in under a minute flat as she let loose her rage at Archer, her team, JNPR, and Jaune for leaving her behind instead of taking her with him!

"Miss Rose…" Even Glynda was surprised. "While I am pleased to see you are making… Er… Progress… I ask you not be so… Unnecessarily brutal in your next match!"

"Yes, Miss Goodwitch," Ruby responded as she made her way back to her team. She watched Cardin getting taken away by his team on a stretcher, it seemed Ruby had ended up breaking his leg with her actions.

A stab of guilt flooded her at injuring a fellow classmate, before it was washed away with vindictive pleasure. The prick deserved what he got for picking on Jaune all that time, he didn't deserve any of the strife Cardin decided to inflict onto him! He deserved better than that!

She did her best to try and act normal throughout the day, though she remained distant with her team, making it quite clear that Jaune's leaving damaged their relationship in a way that it may never recover. They were her friends, but Jaune was her first friend. Her best friend. Her god damn first _crush_!

She wasn't going to forgive them so easily.

That night, Ruby lay down to sleep again after doing her homework. It was only a rough draft, and she'd probably check over it in the morning to make sure it was alright.

"Tomorrow is another day," she murmured as she lay down to sleep.

But as she drifted off, Archer's voice almost seemed to whisper in her ear. _'Let's visit hell again, shall we?'_

And so, in the coming weeks, Ruby was plagued with nothing but nightmares of the hell on earth that was Archer's life. Accepting a deal from the entity of the world to become a counter guardian, being betrayed by his fellow magus and left to hang.

Becoming more and more twisted as he killed and killed, until he eventually began to like it as he gradually forgot everything that made him who he originally was. It persisted, and persisted, until he was soon just known as Nameless. The heroic spirit who carried no name.

But even so, even as the nightmares wore down her spirit, she did not break yet. She was worn down, beaten, and hurt by the nightmares that haunted her dreams. But she managed to remain strong, holding onto that last spark of innocence with almost fervent desperation. She would not break, she would not become like him.

And then, finally, the last night before the break came. The day she'd finally be able to go home to patch and spend time with her family, and hopefully be able to take her time and recover from the traumatic experiences that were Archer's memories.

_'So, you made it this far,'_ Archer spoke up as she lay down to sleep, sounding begrudgingly impressed. _'I'm actually surprised. Most people in your position would have broken by now, but I suppose there's no accounting for childish idiocy.'_

_'Say what you will, but I won't break no matter what hell I'm shown,'_ Ruby told him firmly. _'So, do your worst!'_

_'My worst, you say…'_ Archer's voice trailed off. _'Well… If I'm right, you should soon be seeing the memory that turned me into who I am today… I hope for your sake you don't break when you see it, o' master of mine… You'll never be the same again…'_

With those ominous words, Archer fell silent and left Ruby to sleep in peace. She was initially nervous, before shrugging it off and slowly drifting into sleep. She'd seen the hellish landscapes he'd fought on, all the people he'd killed, and the horrendous things he'd done for Alaya.

What was the worst she could be shown?

_A sigh escaped her lips as she sat upon the hill of blades, her two faithful guns in hand as she stared at the eternal twilight. Many would call it beautiful, she would only call it disgusting. A sun that never set was something truly disgusting to see, for it was an unnatural world that never truly saw day, and never knew the night._

_She felt a presence behind her and glanced back. "Alaya," she greeted in a cool, cold voice. "I must say I'm surprised. You usually don't do me the honour of visiting me personally… And you even came in an unfamiliar body for once. So… Who do I have to kill today?"_

_"Oh Archer," the grin on the entity's face was unsettling. "Archer, Archer, Archer… I've been waiting a long time to drop this assignment on you… Your goal is simple, just kill everybody in the building. Nobody leaves alive under any circumstances, clear?"_

_"Crystal."_

_There was a flash of light, and Archer found herself hidden in the shadows of a factory. It was pitch black, with no light, causing her to frown before quickly applying reinforcement to her eyes to see just what was going on._

_She barely held back a gasp…_

_That was… That was her body on the table. Fresh from the day she'd been hung. She recognised it clear as day and knew immediately this was her original timeline. But why was her body here? Had someone delved into Reality Marble research, and was using her body to find out more?_

_She didn't wait long for her answer, as the doors to the factory opened and in walked…_

_"No…" She whispered, horror in her voice for the first time in what felt like centuries. "No please… This is… Please no, not this… Anything but this…"_

_A woman walked in, with long silky black hair in twin tails, carrying a young boy with matching hair but a pair of golden eyes instead of the blue his mother had._

_"Mommy…?" The boy spoke up. "A-are you gonna bring back Daddy this time?"_

_"Yes sweetie," she nodded confidently. "My calculations are perfect this time. There's no way it'll fail. Soon we'll be a perfect family with daddy, so just sit like a good boy and wait…"_

_"No, please… Not this, anything but this…" She croaked softly, unheard by both residents of the room. But the Will of Humanity heard and whispered in his ear._

_'You have your mission, *****! Do it! I have commanded it, and you must do it! My Guardians cannot disobey me!'_

_Unbidden, she felt Kanshou and Bakuya in gun form materialising in her hands. "Please, no…" Tears openly flowed down her face, and he saw the woman tense as he pointed the gun at the child… But it was too late._

_"SORA!" The woman screamed as a gunshot rang through the air, and the child slumped over in their chair, eyes completely vacant as blood poured from the bullet wound in their skull._

_She ran over and cradled her child, and that was when she finally dropped from the rafters and revealed herself. The woman looked at her, and she watched as those blue eyes widened with complete and total horror._

_"******!? W-why did you… Why did you kill our-!?" She demanded, blue eyes furious, before she spotted the tears streaking down the Counter Guardian's cheeks._

_"I'm sorry…" She croaked. "She's making me do this… I… I can't stop myself…"_

'No…'

_"I… I just wanted you back…" Rin Tohsaka croaked out. "I just wanted our baby boy to have his daddy… Can the counter force not even permit that…? For a child to grow up with their father?"_

_"I-I'm sorry… I can't stop it…" A shaky hand lifted Kanshou and pointed it at Rin's head._

'No! Stop! Don't do it!'

_"I-I know you can't… You stupid idiot…" Tears streaked down the woman's cheeks as she held her son's body tightly against hers. "… I love you Shirou…'_

'DON'T!'

_"… I love you too, Rin…"_

**_BANG!_**

It was after that nightmare, Ruby had never been the same again. Forced to live through Archer's experiences, forced to feel the emotions he had through the ages was bad enough… But to re-experience and feel what he'd felt when he'd been forced to kill his child and the mother of said child?

It was too much for her, leaving her soul completely broken and shattered from the experience. From what it seemed, she was about to head down the same path that Archer had walked down in his own life...

But that was when thoughts began to flit through Ruby's mind.

_'Love… I loved her, and she's gone… No, I didn't love her… I love someone else… Kind… Handsome… Sweet… Jaune… He left… He was forced to leave, because of _them_ and because of my own foolishness…_

_'What is lost can be found again… Yes, I'll find him again… And I'll protect him. Nobody will touch him. Nobody will hurt him. He will be safe, safe with me… I won't let what happened to Archer's lover and child happen to me…_

_'We'll be safe, we'll be happy… **I will love and protect him, even if he rejects me…'**_

It was at that moment; Ruby Rose had changed completely. No longer the hero she had once been, now obsessed with one man, with one goal. Those eyes of innocent silver became as cold as steel.

And so, with the break of Beacon starting, she began to learn to wield her powers. So, in tune with the powers, with Archer's powers, her skin had already begun to darken to become more tanned by the time the fourth day of the break came by.

And every day, she stalked through the city as she looked for her beloved. The one she had to protect at all costs, even if it meant giving her life to assure that he was safe. He was her world, he was all she had faith and love in any more. Nothing else mattered, only him.

And then, one night, she spotted him. A man in a grey hoodie, carrying a guitar case. So curious about him, she began to fire at him without a care… And then, as if sensing her shots, he ran forwards and dodged.

For a brief second, she'd seen it. Eyes of sky blue, hair of sun-kissed gold.

_It was him. Her beloved was there! She'd finally found him! Where all the others had tried their shady little deals, she'd found him all on her own! Destiny… Yes, this must have been **destiny!**_

It didn't take any time at all for her to corner him in an alley, pointing Bakuya right at his face to make sure he didn't run again. She saw his eyes briefly look over her new attire and felt a shudder of satisfaction run through her. Yes, no doubt she was taking in her sexy body.

The style was a mix of hers and Archer's, though more her own than his. She hoped her beloved would like it and, if his brief glance was any indication about it, he did!

"Now, dear Jaune…" Her voice came out as almost a purr as she spoke his name, her desire for him and him alone dancing in her steel eyes. "Answer my question, simple yes or no if you please…

**_"Do you believe in destiny?"_**

_And thus… The petals were engulfed by a fierce blizzard… And froze forevermore…_

* * *

**A/N: Well. All the votes are in. And I'll say, I'm honestly a little surprised at the results. But you all voted for it, so here are the votes for the pairing of Stacking the Deck!**

**1: Okita Soji Alter**

**2: Rhongomyniad**

**3: Tamamo No Mae**

**ALSO 3: Ruby Rose**

**5: Mordred**

**6: Scathach-Skadi**

**7: Neo**

**8: Atalante**

**9: Semiramis**

**10: Nero**

**11: Ishtar**

**12: Emerald**

**13: Cinder**

**I have posted it in the order that they came in. I was honestly shocked to see that, in the last week leading up to the interlude, enough people liked Yandere style Ruby enough to drag her up to third place. I'm surprised and honestly relieved in a way. It felt like I was starting to write this story in a direction where Lancaster was going to happen unintentionally. But with enough of the fans voting for it, it means I don't have to write my way out of it.**

**I'm sorry to everyone who didn't get who they wanted in the pairing, but come on. Who honestly wanted Neo to forgive Jaune for killing Roman? And who wanted any of the girls that are Jaune's class cards in the pairings when they don't have physical bodies?**

**I know many people will be angry about Ruby being in the final pairing. But you all voted for it, and I promised the top 3 will be in the final pairing. Both Ruby and Tamamo are 3rd, so I'm not sure what people will want me to do about it.**

**But, to be fair to all those who don't want Ruby in the pairing, I have put up another poll on my profile that will go on for 1 month, after which it will be taken down. The options will be as follows:**

**Ruby**

**Tamamo**

**Both**

**Those will be your options, and you will only be able to vote for ONE option for obvious reasons.**

**And, finally, this story will be on hold for a couple of months. Honestly I burned myself out a bit just doing one chapter a month and it took sleep deprivation for me to get my ass and gear and write both chapter 10 and the interlude.**

**I'll be writing and focusing on another story for the next couple of months, so look forward to that!**

**Until then, this is Ezras Hargrave, signing off!**


End file.
